Story of My Life (Re-write of First Impressions)
by Isabella O' Conner
Summary: John is on school break and expects it to be dull, not to mention stressful (like always) but than he meets a certain silver hair detective. His break is about to be anything but ordinary. Though will it be what he expects? (Johnstrade) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**HI, it's me. I got semi-bored and if you haven't read the reviews on the original 'First Impressions' I got new reviews on how I could improve it. Which I welcomed and as a result.. I am re-writing it with help from a new friend.** **Teithril (Who did write a few parts)**

 **So, in a way I have another co-writer besides winterimperfect who is also my beta. So, I have two beta's. (Both equally good)**

 **I have changed the name of it but it is a re-write.**

 **Please do review, I would like to know what others think. Suggestions are also welcome as they always have been. If you read the first one and thought it could use something more, let me know so I can put it in this version.**

* * *

It had been a long and hard day at work for DI Lestrade. Having to deal with both Anderson and Sherlock trading insults during the investigation of a crime scene was enough to bring a lesser man to their breaking point. The only relief from the constant bickering was the long, silent cab ride to one of his favourite pubs, the Grand Union Brixton. The thought of a pint before going home was the sole thought on his mind as he sat at the bar.

"What can I get you, Inspector? Is it a beer, scotch, or whiskey night?" The barman asked.

"Let's start with the beer, please." Lestrade replied, chuckling.

He was handed his beer and, as he started to sip at it, he heard someone on the phone over the people the corner who were being quite boisterous. Greg's attention, however, was focused on the person on the phone. He looked over and his eyes fell on the young blond male. He was trying to get a word into his phone conversation, but kept stopping mid-sentence as if he was being repeatedly interrupted. He was clearly frustrated as he was rubbing his temple, groaning.

When the male that captured Greg's attention hung up from his failed phone conversation, he scrubbed his face with his hands while taking a deep breath, as if to release the tension from his shoulders. He raised his hand to the barkeep and ordered a beer. Greg looked the man over while sipping his beer. He was young, about twenty or twenty-two, while seeming to be a few inches shorter than his own 5'11". His blond hair was cut short in a style reminiscent of the British Armed Forces.

"Want some company?" Lestrade asked, holding his breath.

The blond looked up and his blue eyes met with Lestrade's dark brown eyes. "Sure. I'm John," he said, smiling and holding out his hand.

"Greg," he replied while taking John's hand into his. It was a nice, firm handshake and he noticed John's eyes light up when he sat down next to him. "So…what brings you here?"

"Ah. Avoidance of my family," John said while holding up his cell phone, "You?"

"Just relaxing after work."

A light chuckle slipped past John's lips, "You work this late at night? It's almost eleven."

He nodded, "I'm a detective, I can work even into the morning."

The barman put John's drink in front of him and he thanked him. John then focused his attention back on Greg, "That has to be a rough job. I'm only medical student."

"Oh, what year you on?"

"Year five." John replied, playing with a ring on his right hand. "I am studying to be a doctor."

The two continued to chat for a good part of an hour, mostly about school and work, with a few jokes thrown in along with a couple stories. The detective couldn't help but laugh even if some of the jokes were cheesy. Most of his were probably as well, but John didn't seem to mind a bit. Though he could tell that John was flirting with him, not excessively, but still noticeably. Greg found himself liking it, which was strange since he was straight. By John's flirtations he assumed that John was bi-sexual. The more they talked the more he found himself not wanting to go home. He kept causally checking the time, but ignored it.

Greg smiled, rubbing his neck, "If you don't mind, can I ask why you are avoiding your family?"

"You can ask but.. it's not a good subject." John told him.

"I got that from the very loud call." Greg remarked, "Besides I have probably seen worse on the job."

John shrugged, "Somehow I doubt that but...I was on the phone with my mum. She's once again trying to set me up on a date."

"Mother's should never set their kids up on a date."

John laughed, "No kidding. My mum's choice are all wrong for me and yet she can't accept that." John explained, "And I can never get a word in edgewise to explain it."

"She hasn't gotten it right once?" John shook his head, "Who she picking?"

"Women." He replied simply, sipping at his drink. Greg cocked a brow. John chuckled and added, "I'm not attracted to women."

Greg nodded, "Oh. That makes since now. I assumed you bi." He commented.

"Everyone does or think that I'm straight. Her denial makes her the worst mother ever. My sister is an alcoholic because of my parents. Both don't like the fact that I want to be with a bloke."

"Tell them to bugger off. It isn't their life! At least my mother is supportive...even after my poor choices in..." Greg hesitated, "Whom I date."

John smirked, "Divorced recently, huh?" Greg nodded, "Who would want to divorce an attractive man like you? You're not some loser trying to get laid like someone else that tried hitting on me."

Greg's cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, "Well, I was taught to be a gentleman...though it didn't help my marriage."

The attraction between the two seem to be mutual based on the fact that Greg cheeks were nearly bright red. John had a weakness for older men after all the blokes he had dated over the years. Plus Greg had one other thing he found appealing - maturity. The fact that he was detective helped the cause too.

"Work?" John questioned and the silver-haired man nodded. "That will do it."

"Well, that's what I get for becoming a detective."

John was different from most the people he met at the bar. His personality was addictive and could make you feel better no matter what mood you were in. John wasn't even letting the argument he had on the phone earlier get him down. Greg had forgotten about his trouble at work and he couldn't help but smile while with John. In fact, he hadn't stopped smiling since he started chatting him up.

Greg looked at his watch again and let out a dissatisfied groan. It was getting late and he need to get home as he had to be up by five a.m. for work. John smiled, "Gotta go?"

Greg nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Unfortunately. I almost don't want to go home."

John grabbed a napkin and asked to borrow a pen from the barman. He wrote down his number and held it in front of Greg. "Call me if you want to meet up again or if you want to talk. I will be here all week before I head back to Uni."

Greg pocketed the napkin with a small smile, "I will. I don't know when, but I will. Work can be very unpredictable."

"Well, lucky for you, I have nothing to do all week. I need to get home and get some sleep. I have to fend my mum off in a few hours."

"Good luck with that."

After exiting the building John stood outside the pub as Greg hailed a cab. With his hands in his trouser pockets, he smiled to himself. All he hoped for was a few hours away from his meddling family. Instead he found himself spending the evening with a man that was not only interesting in both his job and conversation, but was bloody gorgeous as well. Seemed like his break wasn't to be the dull affair he came to believe it would end up being. He had to suppress a groan of desire as he watched Greg climb into a cab. His first look at Greg's arse was not a disappointment as it was firm and round.

"Damn," John whispered to himself.

As Greg settled himself into the cab, he looked out the window to wave goodbye to the man he just met but seemed to have an inexplicable connection with already. The way John's face lit up when he told him Anderson's attempt to win a battle of wits against Sherlock. John seemed to find Sherlock highly amusing once Greg explained that he helped them out with cases and his penchant for insulting the entire Forensic Team at every given chance. His laugh was contagious and Greg found himself unable to remember when he smiled or laughed more before this evening.

But mostly Greg found himself thinking back to the gentle touches of John's hand on his hand when he wanted to get his attention, his arm during their conversations, and his thigh when he was bent over with laughter. Remembering John's touch brought back goosebumps along his arm and an increase in his heart rate. A warmth spread in his chest as the cab pulled away and he watched the young blond turn to head home. He had never been attracted to a man before, but he couldn't explain these feelings otherwise. The thought of seeing John again made the warmth spread throughout his chest.

He peered out the back window to see John glance over his shoulder. Both smiled and waved one last time before John turned and continued on his way, hips swaying ever so seductively. At least in Greg's mind they were as he took the opportunity to enjoy the view.

"Damn," Greg whispered as he realized the warmth in his chest was starting to move lower. He would make a point to call John up tomorrow for a repeat of this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning John woke up to the sound of someone yelling. It was distance so it had to be coming from downstairs. John rolled in bed putting the pillow over his head. The knock at the door made him jolt awake even more, "Who the bloody hell is it?"

"Glinda."

It was his sister, Harry. The two had come up with nicknames a long time ago just for the fun of it and they stuck.

"Come in." John said, making sure he was covered.

His sister walked in opening the door, "I know we usually spend the day together but um..."

John stopped her, knowing what was coming. "Who is she?"

"Mary."

"I take it she has the day off." Harry nodded. "I will be fine. Go."

Harry was about to leave but had a mischievous smirk on her face, "Before I go, who were you dreaming about last night?"

John swallowed hard, licking his lips. "Um..a bloke I met last night. Now, go."

John hoped his parents didn't hear him but his sister was in the room next to him. The walls were paper thin so she usually heard everything and vice versa. John grabbed his duffle bag and found a clean change of clothes. He slipped on a robe before heading across the hall to the shower hoping the yelling be over by the time he was done.

Since the night before John's thoughts were almost consumed by the detective he met the previous night. Once again he had an erection, which was already throbbing as he turned the water on. John had already wanked off last night after getting home. Though almost every time he thought about Greg's arse, he would start to get hard.

The man had to be in late thirties to early forties at the most. The topic of how old they were had never come up. Though age didn't matter to John and in fact the older the bloke was the better. Well, sometimes at least. A few of John's dates that were over thirty were immature and in most cases married, divorce, or in the process of divorce.

He never had much luck in dating at least since his last steady boyfriend, who died overseas. In fact Greg had been the first bloke that John connected with instantly in four years. He got under the warm streaming water and thought of Greg as he took care of his morning problem that didn't seem to be inhibited by the previous night's wank. Afterwards he quickly took a short shower before he ran out of hot water. After getting out and dried off he had gotten dressed heading downstairs.

The yelling had stopped and his father was at the table reading his paper. His mother was cleaning the den. Maybe this morning be better than yesterday. He was headed out of the kitchen when his father called his name. He went into the den and waited to find out why he had been summoned.

"You stayed out late last night." Mr. Watson said.

"So? I'm not a child anymore, in fact I don't live here." John pointed out, "So, what does it matter to you?"

His father didn't avert his eyes from the paper, sipping his coffee, "You are staying under our roof, you follow our rules."

John pursed his lips, shaking his head, "Father, I never followed the rules. What makes you think I will now?"

Harry came downstairs just as the conversation heated up, and not long after John stormed out of the house. Harry had remained at the bottom of the steps before going after John. She ran after him "Hey, slow down." Harry yelled.

John stopped letting her catch up, she bent over catching her breath. John looked at her laughing, "What?!" She yelled.

"Nothing." He said snickering.

"Yea, right. I came to see that your all right."

"I'm fine, just mad at father. Like that is something new." He said, rubbing his temple. "One of these days I will punch him."

"I am waiting for that, myself. Or for someone to murder him." She said, "He has pissed off a lot of people over the years."

John was about to respond when noticed the flashing light. Harry looked at him and then saw them too. They both hurried around the corner seeing the many police vehicles. John hurried up to one of the neighbors who was an old school friend. He was in tears almost tearing his hair out.

"Ivan, what is going on?" John asked.

"I found Kevin this morning, dead." He said between tears.

Both Harry and John looked at each other in shock, as Ivan wrapped his arms around John. He did his best to calm Ivan down as an officer walked over to talk to Ivan. John stepped away to let the officer do his job. A cab pulled up to the scene and a tall lithe, curly hair brunette stepped out He wore a long, black button up coat and had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

He went under the crime tape and was greeted by a woman with light brown skin. The two looked at as if they weren't getting along. John was still in shock that murdered occurred here of all places. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar man walked up to them.

"Would you two stop?" Greg all but yelled. "The body is inside. Donovan clear everyone out, Sherlock look over the crime scene."

"Yes, sir." Donovan sneered.

Greg was the lead detective on the case. The brunette must be Sherlock the one consulting detective he talked -well complained about- last night. John went back over to Ivan after he had given the officer his statement.

"He's dead. My best friend is gone...why?" Ivan said, "I mean...everyone liked him."

"I don't know, the police will get to the bottom of it." John said, sitting with him on the sidewalk.

John hadn't been close to Kevin, in fact the bloke usually only flirted with him. John had never been interested in him at least in a romantic way. Ivan laid his head on John's shoulder. Greg was interviewing witnesses and as he got done interviewing a neighbor. He spotted John with the person who found the victim. What was John doing here?

Greg checked to see if they had gotten a statement from Ivan, which they had. Lestrade walked over to the two and Ivan was the first to speak, "Can I go? I can't be here."

"Yes, you can. We may need to contact you further." Greg said.

Ivan nodded and hurried off in the direction of his car. John let out a sigh. "You live you around here?" Greg asked.

"My parents do, and no I don't know Kevin that well. He was just a neighbor who was romantically interested in me." John ranted off, "Please tell me that answers all the questions."

"No, but you did eliminate three of them." Greg said laughing. "When is the last time you saw the victim?"

John shrugged, "Maybe around noon yesterday, I was walking and he stopped me. After that I didn't get back here until after...one a.m. or something like that."

"I have to ask this, I need to know where you were between ten thirty and midnight last night." Greg said, already knowing part of the answer at least.

"The pub. I got there at ten and left when you did just past midnight. Just ask the barman to confirm it. I used my credit card to pay for my drinks." John told him, nearly laughing. "I don't suppose this is connected to the other murders?"

"I don't know, but you will find out when everyone else does."

John stood up getting ready to leave. John knew the timing was off, but it was his chance to ask. "Could we meet up for drinks tonight?"

Greg smiled, "How about we meet up for dinner at eight instead?"

John was a bit taken back that Greg had basically just asked him out on a date, at a crime scene. "Yes, so long you are asking me out on a date."

A smile played Greg's lips, "I guess I am. How about I text the place I have in mind later."

"If you don't than I can't show up, now can I?" John winked.

The detective blushed a bit as his date for tonight walked away. Tonight would not come fast enough for Greg.

* * *

 **I want to know what the readers of this story think. So, please review and tell me. I know what my beta thinks and well I can't seem to stop smiling. If that is any hint.**


	3. Chapter 3

As it approached eight a cab pulled up to the curb in front of an Italian restaurant, John paid the cabbie before getting out. He was in the process of checking his phone when he heard something. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was Greg getting out of a small silver car. John pocketed his phone as the other walked up to him. John leaned in to give Greg a quick embrace rather than a "hello". Greg found the smell of John's cologne is rather intoxicating and is surprised that he isn't disappointed to be held against a firm chest instead of curves. John pulled away with a sigh.

"Look, I know I am a bit late but my mum is persistent." John said with distaste.

"It's ok." Greg said with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm sure you're hungry, like I am."

The silver-haired male opened the door for John letting him go in first. They were seated by a waitress at a window table. She ask what they wanted to drink before going to serve other customers. John could tell that Greg was extremely nervous. He was glancing out the window at the people passing by while chewing on his bottom lip. John had a feeling he was almost sweating. "You don't need to be nervous. You have been a date before unless you got married on a whim."

Greg looked up letting a laugh out, "Of course, just never been out with a bloke. Well, at least like this."

"Gee, never would have guess. You're so cool, calm, and collected." John said jokingly as the waitress brought their drinks. Greg laughed, "I see it worked. You going to relax, now?"

"How did you get so good at that?" Greg asked.

"Well, if you met my parents, the wicked witch, and Nikko...than you would know." John remarked.

The detective cocked a brow, "You just made a reference to the Wizard of Oz."

John nodded, "Favourite movie growing up. Me and my sister watched it nearly every night in my bedroom. We would compare ourselves to the characters. And then we gave our parents nicknames. Harry chose Glinda, though she is the total opposite."

Greg laughed, "What character did you choose?"

"The doctor. Who is also the wizard." John chuckled, "After a while I noticed The Wicked Witch was my mum. My father is Nikko, the Wing-Monkey King."

"I think I should have guessed yours."

The waitress came back to take the orders, Greg hadn't need to open his menu for he knew what he wanted. Greg was a regular here but John had to take a quick glance before ordering. After jotting down their meals she took their menus and hurried to help another table. She looked harried with the peak of the dinner rush and Greg felt sympathy for her.

"I hate to have her job." Greg said.

"Unfortunately, I have her job." John remarked.

"You're a waiter."

John nodded, "Fancy restaurant. It's almost like an VIP kind of thing. The patrons are snobby, rich, and arrogant people. Half the time they insult me. There's a regular that refers to me as a goldfish."

Greg chuckled, "A goldfish?"

"He's a genius or something. I hate that place and can't wait till I can quit." John played with his sprite, "I assume you have always been in your line of work."

"Since I was eighteen, I didn't want to be anything else and thankfully it didn't involve Uni." Greg looked at the ring on John's hand. He was messing with it again. Greg reached out and placed his hand on John's. "You all right?"

John looked down at their touching hands. This was the first contact that Greg had given John and it turned him into the nervous one. He swallowed and forced himself to stop over-analyzing why Greg's warm hand on his was making him want to turn his hand over so he could twine their fingers together. Looking up he nodded, "What made you think I wasn't?"

"You keep playing with your ring." He pointed out.

"Just a habit."

Greg could see that John was lying but he left it alone for now. Their food arrived a short time later causing Greg to take his hand off John's. The waitress was still in a rush as a customer down at the other end was complaining very loudly about his services. She let out a sigh before going to deal with it.

"You know, I am glad my customers complain quietly." John muttered. "Than again they like to try and be polite while still being smug."

"Does your job pay for school?" Greg asked, starting to eat his food.

"No, it's pays for living expenses. A trust fund my grandfather left me pays for school. My parents refused to pay for it all because I am the devil child."

Greg finally asked the question he had been wondering since yesterday, "Why do you go home? They insult you and do nothing but push you to be with women. Yet, they know you are gay."

John shrugged, "I guess it is for my sister. I feel bad for leaving her at the hell hole alone. Harry can't exactly defend herself against them. She's never been as strong as me, why do you think she drinks?"

"Does it help?"

"The drinking or me coming home?" John said with a smirk.

Greg rolled his eyes, "You coming home, you git!"

John chuckled quietly and admitted, "A bit. We usually spend the entire week together but this time she is actually dating someone."

"That's good, right?" Greg questioned.

"Yes, a childhood friend of mine, Mary. The same woman my mum is trying to set me up with." John explained.

As their dishes were cleared and a dessert of crème brûlée was placed, John asked the question that he had been curious about all day.

"Why did you say yes?"

Greg looked into John's blue eyes knowing exactly what John was asking and contemplated how best to answer.

"I've been burnt in the past. I live a hard life with a hard job that takes a lot out of me. I've seen things that honestly no one wants to see. I went to the bar to try and bring some semblance of sanity and peace after a difficult day. What I found was you and you did the one thing that no one has been able to really successfully do in a long time."

Greg paused as their dessert was placed between them. Neither reached for their spoons as they were too busy looking at each other while trying not to lose this moment of honesty.

John cleared his throat and quietly asked with a slightly deepened voice, "What was that?"

Greg picked up the spoon and broke the sugar crust of their crème brûlée. He raised the bite to his mouth and paused before replying with a coy smirk, "You made me laugh and feel wanted."

He then closed his eyes as he enjoyed his favorite dessert. A slight moan of appreciation escaped his lips before he could stop it. John's eyes widened at both the implication of Greg's words and the look of pure bliss on his face. He knew right then that he would do what he could to put that look on Greg's face as often as possible. He discreetly shifted to make his arousal less noticeable and picked up his spoon to join his date in enjoying their dessert.

A phone started to ring and John faced palmed cursing under his breath. The blonde grabbed his coat and pulled his phone out. Greg then figured out what he was annoyed about, "Let me guess, The Wicked Witch." Greg said.

John pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at it briefly before pressing ignore.

"She always does this every time I have a date. It never fails." John ranted. "I just know she is going to call Mary."

Greg again placed his hand on John's to calm him down.

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

John took a moment to be thankful for finding this man who knew just what he needed to hear at that moment. One week was not going to be enough for him and he was already dreading having to leave at the week's end. He rubbed his thumb on Greg's hand and whispered, "Thank you."

Greg grinned and picked up his spoon, "Now help me finish this dessert."

"My pleasure," John replied as he brought his foot to rest beside Greg's under the table.

As Greg took a bite of the vanilla custard, John slipped off his shoe and slowly glided his foot along Greg's calf. The pressure of John's foot along his trouser-covered calf shouldn't have been as erotic as it felt, but Greg found himself trying to suppress a shiver running up his body from the contact. He closed his eyes to fight the need starting to burn in his chest. When he opened his eyes he was lost for a moment in the brilliant blue of John's eyes. He found himself battling a wave of lust and wanting to do nothing more than drag John out of the restaurant so he could find out if his lips really were as soft as they looked. John smirked ever so slightly and raised his eyebrow as if he knew the emotions warring inside Greg's mind. The smirk jolted Greg from his internal struggle. He cleared his throat and signaled for the check.

When the check arrived, Greg paid the waitress as John went to wait for him outside. While he was waiting, John ignored yet another call from his mum. Greg exited the restaurant to find John leaning against the wall. John's phone rang but when he checked it this time he answered it.

"She called you, right? Wait, what?" John took a deep breath, rubbing his temple. "I will meet you there tomorrow."

John hung up, looking at Greg, "Sorry about that. It was Mary. My mum is suggesting I go out on a date with her tomorrow."

"She doesn't give up." He muttered to himself, before looking at his date. "What you going to do?"

John shrugged, "I don't know. Mary wants to meet me tomorrow, we are going to figure out a way to...make her happy."

Greg raised a brow, "Why would you do that? I can't think of any valid reason to do so."

John grinned and walked over just close enough for Greg to hear what he say, "I be happy to show you one of the many reasons in the back of your car." John whispered seductively.

Greg looked away, swallowing hard letting out a faint moan. John smiled slyly, "Of course that be too soon. It's only our first date." He laughed, "A little much?"

The detective shook his head, "N..no. It's the lack of.. well.." The student smiled, Greg cheeks were a bright red, Greg looked away muttering. "This is way more awkward than I thought it be."

"You're the only one that finds this awkward." John commented. Greg had a slight smile on his face, "I would be insulted if you had reacted any other way."

Everything about John made Greg want to know him more. The twenty-two year old was not remotely shy about how he felt. He did have limits like anyone else which Greg appreciated. He had a tendency to go a bit too far sometimes on a date.

"How about we meet for drinks tomorrow?" John suggested.

"Yea, I will have to text you after I get off." Greg told him.

The shorter of the two moved closer leaning up just slightly, holding onto Greg's hips. He took a moment to look into Greg's eyes before he placed a sweet, savory kiss to Greg's lips. The detective at first stood unmoving as the shock of finally having John's lips on his registered with his mind. He quickly came to his senses upon realizing he hadn't returned John's kiss. He quickly returned the kiss while his hands gripped lightly onto John's small frame. The light pressure from John's chaste kiss was leaving Greg breathless and wanting more. But before he could attempt to deepen their kiss, John pulled away, whispering. "I will see you tomorrow."

Greg watched John walk away speechless and his heart palpitating wildly. A smile then played on his lips at the thought of seeing John again. Though the prospect of repeating their date wasn't all that would be occupying his mind once he got home. He climbed into his silver car replaying the kiss that left his lips tingling.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy it. I'm sure it is completely edit and my beta Teithril did write a bit of it. (I am not that great at writing dates especially with the fuzzy warm feeling or whatever it is.) R &R please... pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**After an editing session with my beta and with Teithril's help of making sure it makes sense. It's ready to post. (She did help a lot with it.) :)**

 **R &R**

* * *

The next day John went to the coffee shop Mary worked at, Café Au Lait. She would be on break soon so they could talk. Mary had enough of his mother's meddling antics. She was calling twice a day despite the fact that Mary never answered. Of course, John's parents didn't know that Harry was dating Mary. If they knew of their relationship the tension would be even thicker and their meal times much more awkward.

John sat at the table waiting for Mary as she was rather busy serving the line of customers waiting at the counter. Unfortunately the current one was being very snobby demanding that her latte be heated to exactly 97 C with a hint of cinnamon and a splash of hazelnut or she would not accept her drink. It amazed John how cool and collective she was being. Mary was usually not that calm or unruffled when faced with such blatant disrespect & attitude. The woman had one hell of a fiery temper if you dare crossed her path.

After the final customer received their coffee she removed her barista apron and sat across from John. As soon as she placed his cup of Earl Grey she knew he enjoyed in front of him, she instantly went into a rant about the start of her day. She had received yet another call and message from his mother on the way to work. This time it was regarding her being invited to dinner this evening so her and John could "discuss their future plans" so they may date and fall in love with one another.

John sipped on his tea quietly while occasionally offering a noncommittal head nod to show he was paying attention. John never got a word in edgewise and pointedly checked his watch. Six minutes...not too bad for having to deal with the fallout of his mother's meddling. Once Mary seemed to run out of steam, John waited a bit before speaking.

"What did you want to talk about? Seems my mother is bothering you." John said with a smirk & raised eyebrow.

"We need to do something to get that mother of yours to leave me alone." Mary said pointing her finger at John. "I don't care what we do to get her off my back. Fake a relationship for all I care! Anything at this point!"

"That's all well and good in theory, but how do you know she will fall for that?"

She leaned onto the table, "What makes you think she won't? She didn't find out about you being gay until your second boyfriend."

"True. You sure Harry will agree with this? She's a bit.. possessive." John said, hesitantly, "Even if she knows the person isn't a threat."

"We talked about it last night while she was at my place." Mary told him with a smirk and a gleam in her eye.

John involuntarily shuttered at the thought of them together. He had nothing against two women being together. It was just the thought of his sister having sex. It was a mental image he did not want. Mary laughed, "Oh, like you haven't done it."

John crossed his arms on top of the table and glared at her.

"Wait! Wait...you mean you haven't in awhile, right?" John continued to stare at Mary with an annoyed expression on his face. She pressed on, "You mean you've _never_ done it!? How is that possible!? You're attractive and funny and why the hell not!?"

John sighed and rolled his eyes, "I just haven't, alright? Bugger off!"

Mary laughed, "Well you have been acting quite happy lately. Much more than usual. Care to explain?"

"I had a date last night and I'm seeing him again tonight." John said smiling, unable to stop.

"Judging by that unending smile, it went rather well."

He nodded, "Yes. Though my mother calling was quite aggravating. It didn't ruin the evening however. Thank goodness."

"Details?"

John leaned closer with a look of scandal and excitement in his eyes. He motioned Mary closer before stating with a grin, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Mary shoved him back playfully, "You git! Be that way. I will be by your house around seven, your mother told me she's making a big dinner. I will be sure to get you out before it's time to meet your date." She explained, "Just go along with what I do."

John left as Mary put her apron on and went back to work. He needed to head back home and help his mum cook. He mostly just helped find stuff or reach for things. He couldn't cook to save his life. John had never been taught as per his father's request. His father was old fashioned and believed the women cooked while the men worked. No son of his was going to work in the kitchen. John never seemed to agree with his father's views and this was no different.

He was about to hail a cab when his phone vibrated in his coat pocket. He pulled it out and saw the message was from Greg. John smiled like a school boy with a crush.

 **We can meet at nine. Will that be ok? -GL**

 **That's fine. I have a family dinner tonight. -JW**

John was about to pocket his phone when it went off again. This time it was Harry and she was stuck with his mother at home. He dreaded what the message would say.

 **Hurry home, mother is going to drive me mad. -H**

 **Be there soon. -JW**

He finally hailed a cab and gave the driver his address. The ride was short and silent, probably the most peace he would get today. He would go back to his flat, but his flat mate probably would be there throwing one of her all-night parties. John wasn't into that and she was a heavy drinker. He had no other friends he trusted to stay with so he was stuck at his parents home for the week.

On the way back to the house he got a text from his flat mate Madeline. He laughed. It was as he expected.

 **You should have come to the party last night. -M**

 **I had a date last night. Besides, your guests probably acted like idiots. -JW**

 **Of course, what else would you do while going to school. -M**

 **I have to go, almost home. Family dinner. -JW**

 **Good luck! Talk later. ;) -M**

The cab pulled up in front of the house and John let out a long sigh before getting out. He paid the cabbie and took a very long calm, deep breath before daring to enter the hell hole. The moment he stepped through the door he heard indistinguishable yelling coming from the kitchen. It would have been too much to hope that Harry and his mother could get along in the hour he left for the coffee shop. Hearing the yelling escalate he went to find out what unfathomable problem caused this latest outburst between the two women.

What he saw when he entered the kitchen didn't surprise him. Harry stood two feet from their mother with her back stiff and straight. She was on the verge of punching their mother and John could see that she was close to acting on said impulse. He quickly stepped in front of her catching the punch with his hand.

John looked in his sister's eyes to see not only anger, but disbelief and pain. He sighed knowing what the answer would be before he even asked.

"What is the problem?" John asked, looking between them.

"Your darling sister is behaving like a child simply because I suggested that she find a proper young man, preferably a lawyer or doctor, before she loses her appeal." John's mother said, "Which will be rather soon if she continues to drink as she does. No amount of good graces our family has will be able to overcome a worn and tired alcoholic when there is no pretty face to detract a potential husband's attention."

Harry lunged towards her but John held her back as his sister cursed under her breath.

"Upstairs!" Harry fought against him yet John would not be swayed by the angry glare she was now leveling at him.

"Now!" He ordered her in a commanding voice that brook no further argument.

His sister moved away and kept cursing under her breath. John looked at his mother who raised her defined eyebrow. He didn't say a word to her except to deeply sigh with disappointed shake of his head. He slowly turned before following after his sister.

Once in her room he made sure the door was locked behind him. Noting his sister was laying on the bed with her legs hanging listlessly over the side, John crossed the room taking deep breathes to calm the slight rush of adrenaline the situation downstairs caused.

No such luck as he quickly demanded, "What hell the was that? And don't try to give me a pathetic excuse this time. What the hell happened in the hour I was gone attempting to set up a plan that _you_ orchestrated with Mary?"

"Me being me." She said, pursing her lips and daring John to contradict her.

John walked over to her and checked her pupils. They were constricted with a glassy shine. "Where the hell is it? Don't try to tell me it isn't here."

She pointed to her closet and John went over finding the bottle of whiskey buried behind some dresses. An almost half empty bottle to be precise. He knew Harry had recently bought this bottle as he had searched her room yesterday when she lost her temper over their father saying she would make a nice housewife if she ever decided to put any effort into her appearance and stopped having feminist ideas of having a successful career. Women were meant to have kids and tend to their husbands.

Thankfully he didn't find any alcohol yesterday in his search. Unfortunately that meant that either their mum hurt Harry worse than he thought or she was near her breaking point...again.

He let out a sigh while holding his head in his hands and attempting to massage the tension building in his temples, "I get that dealing with mum and dad isn't easy, but getting drunk every time they act like arses isn't going to help."

"I know!" Harry screamed, threading her hands through her hair.

She started to rock back and forth on the verge of a break down. John put the bottle down and went over to kneel in front of her. He needed to calm her down before they talked anymore. John fortunately could easily accomplish this as he, unfortunately, had quite a bit of practice dealing with Harry's anxiety and temper. Even Mary learned how to help Harry's mental breakdowns over the course of their friendship during the past four years. This was, of course, prior to the two becoming lovers.

John knew that Harry was lucky to have someone like Mary in her life. Someone that knew her struggles and issues yet didn't hold them against her. Someone that built her up and tried to make things better. Someone who appreciates her for who she was despite her faults. John hoped that perhaps Greg could be that someone for John.

John shook thoughts of Greg out of his head. He needed to focus on Harry right now

John found her music device in the nightstand, plugged it into her speakers, and scrolled through until he found a the relaxing sound of the ocean. Waves have always had a soothing effect on Harry and John made sure she had a few musical choices to turn to during these moods.

Taking her hands in his, John rubbed the palms of her hand with his thumbs as she took deep breaths. It took several repetitions before most of her anger disappeared. John had developed this trick for her after the second meltdown involving their father, his opinions on women in school, and his disappointment in her desire to better herself with an education. He had further angered Harry by stating that he had never desired a daughter and the only blessing she could bring to the family in his eyes would be to marry a wealthy husband who would give him the connections necessary to help make his law company a veritable contender in the London corporate world. Harry had damn near struck her father if not for John's quick reflexes. Not that he, himself, hadn't wanted to take the old man to task for his antiquated views.

"Ready to talk?" John asked after a couple more minutes.

"I just can't take it anymore. I'm nothing more than a failure because I can't find a husband." She ranted, still visibly upset. "Mum goes on about you and how you will be successful. Your only fault being you don't have a wife."

John let out a sigh, sitting on the bed with her. "Harry, you're not a failure. Mum and dad are wrong, ok? You still plan on going to Uni, right?" She nodded, "You decide what you want to be?"

"Therapist. I figured I would be good at it. Well at least if I clean up my act and stay sober."

"You can. You were doing well until today. You made it two weeks without a drink this time. That's progress from a week without a drink. You've had a set back. Focus on tomorrow and starting fresh." John took her hand in his, "Yesterday was dad getting on your bloody nerves. He gets on mine, but instead of letting them get the best of me, I focus on proving him and his daft opinions wrong."

"They won't see the errors of their ways. Dad believes he's the best thing for mum, but when he dies she will be alone and unable to do anything on her own. She has no skills and she's a lousy mother. I will not go out of my way to help either of them."

"I know. I did live here until a year ago. I know they are wrong and so do you. We are both screwed up thanks to them."

"At least you kicked your habit." Harry commented.

"Only because I am in therapy. Everyone needs help, including me, and I am just trying to make sure that our parents don't screw your chances of a healthy relationship." John told her, "I've only picked one decent bloke since I was fifteen. That is if you don't include my date from last night."

Harry smiled, a touch of sadness in her eyes. "You deserve happiness. You've suffered through our parents' shite long enough without counting dealing with me and my issues."

"They may not realize we know, but neither of them are happy. They won't divorce. They don't believe in it. Father's shagging his secretary and act like he's a faithful husband, while mum remains faithful and is clueless." John paused for a moment, "All we know is how to _not_ make a relationship work. I had no idea how to date someone let alone have a successful relationship once those dates became more."

Harry was quiet for a moment while contemplating John and his confession. Things started to make a little more sense to her.

"Is that why you're still a virgin?"

John shrugged, "We were both taught to wait till marriage and that part somehow cemented itself in my mind. Honestly, at this point I could care less now. I respect myself and know that when I do have sex, I want it to mean something to whoever I'm in a relationship with...because you better believe it won't be a one off."

Harry giggled and lightly bumped John's shoulder with hers. "I thought I was the girl here. Never would have pegged you as the sentimental type."

John chuckled and pushed her back with his shoulder, "Oi! Don't let it be said that John Watson isn't capable of deep thoughts."

Harry laid her head on John's shoulder. He wished he could do more for her, but part of the struggle was learning to stand on your own two feet. Harry would still need help even once she got out of the home that they considered a she could escape their parents like John had, his sister would still need a helping hand and guidance.

"Before mum comes up and uh...ruins this one moment of peace...we better go downstairs so you can apologize to avoid anymore, uh, problems."

"You going to stick close by?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"Of course. I am not leaving you alone with The Wicked Witch."

After John took the bottle of whiskey and poured it down the drain in the bathroom, they went back downstairs. He sat at the dining room table playing his Angry Birds game. The rest of the dinner prep went smoothly. They were too busy cooking to even talk other than their mother asking for an ingredient or for John to assist with a jar needing opened. It made it much easier for Harry to get through the final hours before their father arrived home from the office. John's father would "unintentionally" start an argument like he always did. The man was a damn good lawyer, but one hell of a lousy father and husband.

The hours until his date with Greg could not arrive quick enough for John's liking.


	5. Chapter 5

The dining room was quiet, not the normal kind of quiet as if no one in there but the awkward silence. John was on his phone playing Angry Birds still, imaging he was shooting the birds at his parents to hopefully knock some sense into them since they obviously didn't have enough John was getting rather good at the game and had a very high score. Mr. Watson sat at the end of the table sipping his tea. Earl Grey of course as no other met his high standards. His mum and sister were in the kitchen finishing up last minute details for the dinner taking place this evening with Mary.

"So, you're mother says that Harriet lost her temper, again." Mr. Watson stated.

John looked up from his phone, "Yes, she did. What does it matter to you? You don't care."

"Well, if she controlled that temper of hers, amongst other things, she would find a suitable gentleman. Than I might just start to care for her actions and _feelings_." Mr Watson sneered in disgust at even the thought of having to discuss his children's feelings in any depth. "Otherwise I will be burdened with her until such a time when she finally decides to be a productive member of society as a female and attract a husband so she can be a wife and mother."

Job put his phone down, "You want your seventeen year old daughter to get married not because _she_ can be happy, but because she needs to do her female duty so _you_ can be happy. It's almost as if you care and are capable of love. Almost. Too bad it will take a lot more than that to convince either of us that you have our best interests at heart."

"She is unable to care for herself. She has you and your mother to make sure she has what she needs, but what she _needs_ is a husband to take over this responsibility. The same can be said of you needing a wife. Both of you leave much to be desired in my eyes." Mr. Watson stated smugly. "You, however, were more independent at your sister's age. Troubled yes, but none the less independent."

"Just like Harriet is now. You're trying to marry her off instead of getting her help."

"You are not a parent. As such you do not understand how important it is to make the right choices for your child."

"Choices? You...make _our_ choices for us!? What happens to being supportive of what choices _we_ decide is right for our lives instead of dictating what steps we need to take to fit into the plan you have for us? A plan, might I add, that neither one of us want or need."

Mrs. Watson brought the platter of Braised Chicken to the table and placed a warming lid over it once Mr. Watson gave his bid of approval. Harry started to bring everything else out. Harry carried the bread basket and placed it beside the butter dish with a loud thump. Her mother closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. Her exasperation was evident in the pinch of her lips.

Mr. Watson cleared his throat, "Harriet. Please remember that this evening is for John and his future with Mary. If you cannot obey my rules of how a lady should behave than please excuse yourself from this affair. It is one thing to have no care for your own future. It is another to ruin John's chances at benefiting our family."

Harry glared at her father yet remained silent. Her mother walked over to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles from her dress. She changed earlier into a nice, floor-length blue dress with cap sleeves with a white ribbon around the waist. The dress had a modest neckline which showed no cleavage unlike most her wardrobe. His parents didn't put much effort into helping her. She was the child they didn't expect much out of, unlike John with whom they expected a lot. The expectations of marriage with children immediately following being a priority they pushed at John at every chance.

Harry felt like she was just the third wheel that only seemed to get in the way. The fact that today Harry had her first drink in two weeks was amazing especially with how much pressure their parents have been putting on her lately to find a man to date and convince to marry her. For all these reasons Mary was just what Harry needed in her life. She not only cared for Harry, but was there to support her even through the backslides with her drinking. She loved Harry, faults and all, which was more than Mr. and Mrs. Watson could claim.

"John, you need to change. You cannot wear that." Mrs. Watson said. "You want to impress Mary...not repulse her."

John groaned. He was already wearing the best clothes that he owned which were his grey jeans that he splurged on when he last went shopping as the store attendant informed him that these accentuated his arse and not-so-subtly passed him his phone number as he paid. He paired his grey jeans with a black and white stripe long-sleeve jumper. It's not like he owned anything nicer with what he earned as he had to pay for almost everything out of pocket. He barely got by as it was now. The moment he decided to go to medical school instead of being a lawyer like his father, his parents decided he could pay for his way in life. Not that this upset John in the slightest. He would rather work hard for what he got than have it handed to him and be a pawn for his father.

"I don't have anything else." John told her, "I am a student living on minimum wage."

"Come now. You can borrow one of your father's shirts and perhaps a blazer."

She had all but dragged John upstairs and when he returned downstairs he wore a blue button-up shirt along with a grey blazer. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he entered the dining room. John hated borrowing his father's clothes. His father was an uptight lawyer who dressed like he came from money. He didn't either. John's grandmother had been a nurse who barely scrape by while raising his father. She only worked because John's grandparents had divorced when his father was young.

His mother smiled, looking at her daughter, "Doesn't he look better?"

"Yes, mother." Harry all but sneered.

"Harriet, no need to be rude to your mother." Their father said. "You're brother looks presentable. Like he should when having dinner with a potential wife."

The young medical student was about to respond back when the doorbell rang. His mother went to answer it and, as usual, his father made no attempt to get up. John exited the den walking over to the front door as Mary was talking to his mother. She had dressed very nice for the occasion. John assumed she was trying to make it look like she intend on impressing his parents. The dress, like Harry's, was modest which was the opposite of what Mary normally wore. The tan dress was knee length with a thin, brown leather belt around the waist. She completed the outfit with pearl earrings and a matching pearl necklace that complimented it.

John's mother looked towards him, "John, doesn't Mary look simply beautiful this evening? Please escort Mary to her seat. She is sitting next to you."

"Yes, mum. I would be delighted." He said faking a smile, "And of course Mary looks beautiful. I've come to expect nothing less from her. This evening is no exception."

Mary walked up to him with a smile of her own. She leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek. John swallowed hard blushing. Why was he was embarrassed? It was just Mary and he felt no physical attraction towards her. His mother looked as if she was about to dance based on the smile on her face. John led her to the dining room.

"Relax, John. Everything will be fine." Mary whispered. "I am more concerned about Harry."

"So, am I."

John pulled her seat out and sat next to her as his mother joined them. They started to pass the food around the table. Of course with everyone serving themselves but John's father as his wife presented his filled plate to him. Mrs. Watson then turned her attention on John.

She was always nagging him on how he needed to have more vegetables in his diet for, if he didn't, he would gain weight. The prospect of her only son gaining weight and therefore hindering the possibility of attracting the type of wife she deemed worthy of him was inexcusable. Mrs. Watson always got onto her son about his eating habits as he lived off of take out brought home by his flat mate. She probably will send him home with leftovers which John dreaded. His mother was not that good of a cook.

Mr. Watson, however, was more focused on Harry and what she was putting on her plate. Harry was going for the butter when her father made a remark.

"Harriet, you should skip the butter on your roll. You really cannot afford the extra calories. Your figure will not last and you should do well to remember that."

Mary looked over at her girlfriend who smiled, nodding. "Yes, father."

John was still being prodded by his mother to add more vegetables to his plate. Apparently his mother still thought he hadn't put enough food on his plate, "You need more vegetables, John," she said as she added more asparagus to his plate. "You're not the same size you were in secondary. Of course then you were a twig. You eat too much take out."

John looked down at the table embarrassed by his mother's behavior. _Why did she have to do this,_ he thought with annoyance. _At least I will see Greg in a few hours,_ John thought to himself, _and this sham of a dinner date will be over._

Mary chuckled a bit at John's obvious annoyance towards his mother and again patted his hand, keeping it on top of his for a few seconds longer than necessary.

While watching the exchange between John and Mary, and reminding herself not to make it into something else, Harry clenched her jaw against her jealousy. Harry was possessive over her previous girlfriends and with Mary more so. Mary was the best woman she had dated in awhile. John glanced over at Harry who looked away reminding herself that it was fake.

Mr. Watson then turned the focus on Mary after his wife finally stopped nagging John.

"So, Mary. I hear you will be working at the hospital soon." Mr. Watson said with the hint of his displeasure.

She nodded, smiling unaffected. "I hope. I applied for a nursing job in the surgical department. Still have one more interview to go back for next week. So fingers crossed!" Mary raised a crossed finger and gave Mr. Watson a brilliant smile. John had to smother a chuckle at the brief look of disdain that crossed his father's face at Mary's joyful proclamation.

Mary lowered her hand and brushed over John's, "It would be nice to work alongside John. Though he still has three more years to go before he can practice." Mary gazed adoringly at John while he blushed at the attention. He looked across the table to see Harry sitting with a rigid back and staring angrily at the plate in front of her. John knew that Harry knew this was all for show for his parents so he didn't understand why she was getting jealous.

"Well, I'm sure he will need help when he opens his own clinic." Mr. Watson said condescendingly to Mary before looking towards John, "I do assume that is still your plan."

"Yes, it is." John replied.

John never liked to be since the center of attention and especially with Harry just narrowingly avoiding a mental breakdown.

Mary looked over at her girlfriend who seemed to be holding it together, still. Mary hid the fact that she was worried and her thoughts were mostly consumed by Harry until she felt John's hand move against her.

John wished the hand he was holding was calloused from work and wielding a gun. He desperately needed to see Greg and have him smile his gorgeous smile at him or laugh at one of his corny jokes or Uni stories. He wanted to glide his hand up Greg's arm and feel the muscles that lay hidden beneath the layers of clothes Greg was fond of wearing.

 _Why can't I just be able to have a normal dinner where I can introduce my boyfriend to my parents?_ John inwardly snorted at that unrealistic thought.

Mary looked at John and their eyes met for a brief moment. Mary understood the inner turmoil John was currently going through in order to let them and Harry be able to have the relationships they wanted with the people they desired.

Unfortunately for them, John's mother could have sworn she saw a glimmer in there eyes as if they connected. The only connections John and Mary had was the fact they came from similar backgrounds and they both cared for Harry. Despite the similarities, it had taken a few years for them to become friends. Mrs. Watson, however, did not feel such a hinderance in suggesting John ask Mary out years before they were even friends.

When Mary and John first met they instantly hated each other. At the time, Mary was popular and John was an outcast. John had been shy and didn't trust people easily after being picked on as a child. They didn't become friends until a mutual friend had passed away. Well John told his parents they were merely friends. They found out the truth two years after his friend's death. It was what made John move out after a huge argument.

"Eat up before dinner gets cold." Mrs. Watson said, a smile still on her face.

As everyone stares to eat dinner, John's mother couldn't seem to stop smiling as she kept glancing at the two every so often. John, along with Harry, kept straight faces as they ate the dinner they would rather spit out. Their mother had too much confidence in her cooking.

"What do you think of the chicken, Mary?" Mrs. Watson asked.

"It's excellent." Mary lied smoothly.

The remainder of the dinner was mostly quiet with the occasional question about Mary's family. They hadn't seen Mary's parents in years and there had been no explanation as to why. Mary told them that they moved out of the country. There was even a few comments about the dinner or John's mother wondering if Mary could cook.

While his parents quizzed Mary on the many aspects of her life, john's mind drifted to Greg. He wondered how Greg's day had gone and what he was doing at that moment. He wondered if Greg had made any headway in the murders he was currently investigating. How he ended up attracting such an intelligent and gorgeous older man John had no idea.

 _What does he even see in me,_ John wondered. _He's amazing. Smart, funny, bloody well gorgeous, and has an arse that could make a man do just about anything. He's the whole package while I'm the stupid virgin that can't get out from his parents' thumb. Not sure how any of that appeals to him, but I'll take whatever he wants to give me._

Mary glanced over at John and saw the slight frown and distant look in his eyes. She knew he had moments of insecurities thanks to his parents and simply brushed her thumb across his hand to break him from his thoughts. He gave a small smile in reassurance when she tilted her head in questioning if he was ok.

John's parents never notices the absence of John's attention or the moment of a friend comforting the other between Mary and him, but that wasn't too surprising. They were still droning on about Mary's future and the latest news in the world of law.

They never brought up John's education, but that was normal. His father ranted a bit about how John would have made a good lawyer. Harry had been shooting glances at John during the rant and then would look away quickly. She quietly muttered to herself about the absurdity of the entire dinner affair. John's parents didn't notice or just plain ignored her.

"That was a wonderful dinner, dear." Mr. Watson said to his wife.

"Thank you." She responded, then looked towards her daughter, "Harriet, please be a dear and clean the table."

"Yes, mother." She all but snarled.

"Harriet!" Her father exclaimed, glaring at her.

"I apologize, Mother, for my rudeness." Harry said with a faint sarcastic air.

Harry got up from the table and gathered the dirty dishes to take to the kitchen. Mrs. Watson let out a exasperated sigh, watching as Harry got a little rough with her fine dinnerware. "Sweetheart, do be careful. That's the good china."

Both John and Mary knew that Harry was under a lot of stress with being picked on all day. His mum wasn't about to help out as it was Harry's job to clear the table after dinner. John looked at Mary and from the way she looked at him, they both were thinking of the same thing.

"Would you mind helping Harriet?" John asked, making eye contact with Mary.

"Of course not." She said, nodding.

Mrs. Watson looked at Mary, "You don't have to dear, I mean, unless you want to."

Mary smiled, "It's the least I could do after the wonderful meal."

Mr. Watson's smiled at Mary's display of domesticity, which gave John a case of the chills. His father never smiled...well at least he thought he didn't. The man was colder than ice and sometimes John was sure he had no heart. He knew his father didn't have a conscience, that was evident enough the way he treated people. Especially his own daughter, but his mother could be worse.

"You know dear, we should move this to the parlor." Mr. Watson said, standing up looking down at his wife.

"I will bring out dessert while they clean up. I made a cheesecake." She said, then looked at John, "John, you still prefer Earl Grey, correct? With one sugar?"

Mary stepped into the den, a small smile on her lips. "Yes." Mrs. Watson looked at Mary who was picking up the vegetable dish. "But he prefers it with two sugars and a hint of milk."

John chuckled while his mother smiled, a bit curious. "You two must spend quite a bit of time together."

She chuckled brushing her aside, smiling innocently, shaking her head. "We try, but school and work get in the way. John stops by the coffee shop I work at and orders the same thing every time. I memorized it."

"Do you usually memorize customers orders?" John's father asked, a smirk playing his lips.

A smile played her lips, shaking her head with a slight gleam in her eye. "No. I can honestly say I have never met anyone like him."

John meanwhile had already retired to the parlor to enjoy some silence. He assumed his father would be interrogating him with questions about his relationship with Mary and giving him unwanted fatherly John had read her cues correctly over dinner than he was to ask her out for drinks. It would have to be in hearing distant so his parents would have no doubts. John hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. John didn't even feel this nervous on his first date with Greg.

His father walked into the parlor with two drinks in hand, holding one out for John to take. He accepted it cautiously as his father never offered him a drink before. The man wasn't one to share his best whiskey. He never even allow John to drink in the house or spend any father-son time with him.

His father sat in his usual chair. "I figure this would calm your nerves so you could pluck up the courage to ask Mary out. You seem to need all the help you can come by and we would not want you to lose this chance due to a case of nerves. Who knows when another opportunity would come along."

John gritted his teeth against the backhanded insult and nodded, sitting down on the couch. "I'm sure it will."

"I see why your mother wants you with Mary. She is a perfect match for you."

John took a sip of his drink, "You saying you actually approve of her? I know you had your doubts over the years."

"Yes, I do. There are a few things I admit that I don't approve of, but that can easily be changed. It doesn't happen overnight and the perfect woman is the one you mold her into as they need a firm hand in their lives."

His parents seem to be buying into the illusion. Now all he needed to do was _ask_ her out to drinks. John's mother entered the den with a tray of tea and cheesecake. Mary followed in and sat down next to John, grabbing the cup of Earl Grey tea, and placing it in front of him. His mum served her husband while Harry sat by the window. She started to fiddle with her necklace as everyone started to eat.

Mary smiled, "This cheesecake is divine. Did you say you made this, Mrs. Watson?"

"Yes, an old family recipe. Harriet helped this time." She answered, "Though my daughter isn't much of a cook yet. She is getting better."

"It takes time. My mum had to be very patience with me. Though I did learn."

"You should come over for a family dinner one of these days and cook for us." Mr. Watson suggested, a smirk playing his lips.

John took a deep breath, "Father, isn't that a little soon?"

"Trust me son, it is never too early to see how well a woman can cook." His father replied flatly.

Mary let out a sigh and chuckled after checking the time, "I should be going as I have work in the morning. I thank you for inviting me to dinner." She said getting up. "I hope we can do this again."

"You're welcome sweetheart and I am sure we can."

"Let me show you out." John said, as Mary stood from her seat.

He stood up and escorted her to the door, still in hearing distance of his parents. John no longer felt nervous now that he knew his father bought into it. He did, however, wait to be sure that his mother was close by to hear him as John knew she would be snooping.

John smiled and asked slightly louder than necessary, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks tonight? And dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds lovely! I would love to."

She than whispered something into John's ear. He looked looked at her oddly before going back into the den. His mother seemed to be glowing. John took a deep breath as she pulled him into a hug.

"I am going to go out with Mary for drinks." John told his mother.

"Oh, so eager! Youths. Go along now. Off you go!" Mrs. Watson exclaimed as she ushered him back towards Mary and the front door when she finished hugging her son so tight he couldn't breath.

John smiled slightly as he knew he would get his revenge on his mother later, but for now he had a date with Greg under the guise of having drinks with Mary that he was looking forward to starting.

He met Mary out at the car, glad to be leaving. They were leaving just in time to meet Greg at the pub at their agreed upon time. It was getting close to be nine and he didn't want to be late. He hadn't put up with this fiasco of a dinner "date" just to miss seeing Greg. John's mother watched them off from the window unable to stop smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**once again I can't thank my beta/co-writer enough for helping me on this. She has quite a talent. :)**

 **Please Readers R &R, it would be most appreciated.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

The lights in the pub were dim as Greg sipped at his beer. There was a couple arguing on the other side of the pub and it was getting loud and heated. Greg was doing his best to ignore them. He checked his watch and it was nine with John not here yet. The family dinner probably went longer than planned. John hadn't actually explained what he and Mary were planning on accomplishing at the family dinner. All he knew is that John wasn't too thrilled with his parents and this was a hopeful means to an end with their meddling.

The door opened and he glanced toward the new arrivals. His heartbeat sped up and he held his breath as he hoped to see John's blond hair through the crowd. He tried to keep his disappointment under control as it was another group of ladies looking like they were hoping for a successful evening out. He knew John would arrive when he was able, but the time spent waiting caused his mind to go into overdrive and contemplate the one question that had been plaguing his thoughts.

' _ **What did John see in him?'**_

He was divorced and not experience when it came to being with a bloke. John was gorgeous in every sense of the word and had an arse that could make a man do just about anything. His smile lit up the room and when they were together he made Greg feel like he wasn't weighed down with the stress of his job. Despite only being on one proper date so far plus their initial meeting , he felt comfortable and wanted when they were together. His insecurities took a backseat and he was able to feel young again….young, carefree, and desired. It was these moments when he was alone that all his doubts resurfaced and caused havoc in his mind.

His biggest concern was the fact that John was half his age which could easily present a problem. John was young and still probably trying to figure what he wanted in life and for a lover. Maybe Greg wouldn't be what John wanted and he had already been burnt enough times. He now was hesitant to commit to a serious relationship as he was afraid to be hurt again. He had hopes that perhaps John would be able to get past his walls, but, thanks to his cheating ex-wives, he was worried that he would end up being more work than John was willing.

This last trail of thoughts caught Greg off guard as he was still getting use to the idea that he was attracted to blokes. Well, just John, really. He wasn't really sure he would be attracted to any other males. He even wondered if his mind was playing a trick on him.

Since his divorce two years ago, Greg hasn't been able to find neither the time nor inclination to have a random, casual shag with anyone. This didn't include the prior year of estrangement from his now ex-wife. Sure he'd wank when the need arose, but that seemed to be where it ended. He tried to date women after his divorce was finalized, but the disgust he felt at the thought that he wasn't enough kept him from wanting to enter into any kind of relationship for the time being. He'd rushed too many relationships to add another failed one to his list.

He had a string of bad dates and, after his three failed marriages, he started to wonder about his sexual orientation. Maybe the jokes the guys at the Yard made to him were true? He hadn't given it anything but a passing thought until he met John three days ago and found that he was more than a little attracted to a bloke. Quite a bit if he was honest with himself.

The front door to the pub opened and Greg's eyes darted to the door. He smiled when he saw John standing at the door while scanning the pub for him. Greg took a moment to admire John before he was spotted. John must have came here directly from his dinner as he was dressed much more smartly than he normally dressed. He couldn't help but think that he liked John dressed in his comfortable style that he favored. Greg could bet fifty quid that John's parents dressed him for the evening.

The student looked around and waved at Greg when he spotted him. John went and ordered a beer first before joining his date. He was with a woman with long dirty blonde hair who looked to be about the same age as him. She was also roughly the same height.

The two were arguing on the way over to the table and Greg couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Once at the table the arguing stopped. John set his drink down on the table and slid into the booth beside Greg. He turned to Greg while placing his hand over Greg's left hand and giving it a light squeeze.

John smiled, "Sorry, I'm a bit late. It went later than I thought."

The woman extended her hand towards Greg's unoccupied hand, "Mary Morstan."

Greg shook it, "Greg Lestrade. You must be John's friend."

"I see he did mention me. I am also going to be the fake girlfriend."

Greg raised a brow, looking towards John. "I will explain after she leaves."

Mary turned her head towards John, shooting a glare at him. She than looked back at a confused Greg, "I better go...though I'm sure we will see each again as John probably already has a third date planned." She gave him a genuine smile and wink before turning to leave the two men to their date.

John looked away his cheeks an interesting shade of red. Mary strode out of the pub with a grin on her face. She unintentionally attracted the attention of most the men as she walked confidently passed.

Greg couldn't help but take a look himself -it was just a habit. Of course John saw this. The detective made eye contact with John, "What? It's an instinct."

"Well, can't blame you. Besides she isn't attracted to blokes." John remarked.

"How was dinner? And why is she your fake girlfriend?" Greg asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

John noticed the slight jealous tone in Greg's voice and, even though they were only on their second date, John was flattered that Greg was giving the impression that he was more than a bit attracted to him. John only hoped the attraction was for more than just his body. Though unlike John's other dates, Greg hadn't made a move yet. To be honest John was almost hoping that Greg would do something soon. The frustration from lack of physical contact with another bloke was getting to him. He would be thrilled with just snogging. He was craving physical contact with Greg.

A smile played John's lips as he figured out how to explain the crazy plan Mary and Harry had brainstormed and was now implementing.

"My mum has gone as far as to call Mary twice a day. So...she's taken to harassing her. We are going to stop it by faking a relationship. Well that's the plan according to Harry & Mary." John explained. "It will also make it so I can see you without hassle."

"Ok. I get it. Won't they figure it out?"

John shook his head, "No, in school I took drama. So did Mary. We both know how to act. It helped keep the fact I am gay a secret for a long time."

"How long have you known Mary?" Greg asked.

"Oh, about nine years. We have only been friends for four. We went to the same private school." John answered.

Greg choked on his beer, coughing a bit. "You went to private school?! You don't seem the type to be spoiled and stuff." John smiled at Greg's candor.

"My father's a very prominent lawyer and thinks everyone is beneath him including myself and my sister. Mother knew her place so she was never an issue with him. Apparently private school was supposed to teach us how the more affluent children were to behave. Well that was until I was sent to his choice of private schooling. Then he thought differently about me."

"What changed his mind?" Greg asked.

"I hung out with the scholarship students. For that reason I became the target of the bullies. There were also a few rich blokes who tried to get me to go out with them." John paused, the hint of bitterness in his tone. "Mostly to win a bet that they could get me to have sex with them."

"Did you fall for it?"

John shook his head, "At the time I believed in waiting till marriage. Something my father taught me that actually stuck. Though I changed my mind later."

"Who changed it?" Greg asked.

"No one. I just didn't see any reason why I have to wait till marriage. Of course I was dating my boyfriend Kaylan at the time." John said with a smile.

"Would that be the last boyfriend you dated? Or is there more?"

"I have only had two boyfriends. First one was an arse and the moment he started to abuse me I ended it. Then came Kaylan, the only other decent bloke I have ever dated. He found me. I seem to pick losers who want nothing more than to get laid."

"You have good judgement. It isn't completely bad. I mean I am not like the losers you described. Well I hope not." Greg pointed out with a wink to show John he was joking.

"To be honest, we wouldn't be here on this date if you hadn't made the first move the night we met. I had to force myself to give you my number as you're bloody gorgeous and too good for me. I still can't figure out what you see in me." John confessed, unintentionally. He instantly looked away embarrassed.

Greg chuckled, taken back by the statement. "I have to admit I am surprised. I didn't think you had any issues like that. You really did excel in those acting classes in school as you seemed pretty damn confident in yourself. You fooled me."

John looked up from the table, both brows furrowed. "Really?"

"Yea. I get it if you have doubts when asking a guy out. You have been played a few times. I have the same ones after three ex-wives." Greg told him while mentally gaining the confidence to add, "I myself have been trying to understand why you want to date me?"

"Well for one you're mature and have, so far, been a gentleman." John told him before adding with a smirk, "Though I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to act a bit more ungentlemanly."

Now it was Greg's turn to look down with a red-tinted face.

John couldn't help but laugh, "This is not what expected."

"Same here." Greg agreed. "I don't see why you think you deserve less than the best. You have a few flaws as everyone does. It just makes you who you are. My main flaw is I tend to rush my relationships."

"Hence being divorced three times." John said, propping his chin on his hand while he concentrated on Greg, his half-full beer glass forgotten .

Greg nodded as he fidgeted with his glass, not wanting to look at John while he confessed his faults, "Exactly. I am just one of those blokes who hates to be alone. So as a result I choose the wrong women. I also don't get the chance to know them before I propose."

John rubbed his hand on Greg's forearm to get his gaze while he gently smiled. "I understand. No one wants to be alone. And you seem like you weren't so much choosing the wrong women, but more so wanting to see the good in them...wanting them to see the good in you too. They just unfortunately, but fortunately for me, didn't deserve you. You might see it as a flaw, but I see it as you're an optimist at heart with a flair for romanticism."

Greg couldn't believe that John could read him like that after just meeting him. He couldn't bear to hope that what John said was true. He cleared his throat, "What about you?"

"I just want to be happy. It is hard to be when your own parents tell you that you are a disappointment. I've lost count of how many times my father has told me this statement. He doesn't tend to hold back." John said.

"Your parents make me thankful that I never met my own father." Greg commented.

"You never met him? Why?" John asked.

Greg let out a sigh, "When my mother was pregnant with me he left as he didn't want the responsibility of a child. Though I know there is more to this story, but my mum won't tell me."

"Was she a single mother? Or did she marry?"

"Single mother until she met Liz. They got together when I was twelve. Before that she went from one bad relationship to another. She had no luck with blokes." Greg explained. "And I have no luck with woman."

"You two must be a lot alike." John said with a smile.

"That's what I hear." Greg said with a laugh. "She kept telling me I should date a man. See if I have better luck. I hate it when she is right."

John chuckled, "How can you be so sure?"

Greg shrugged, "I don't know. It's just a gut feeling. It's hard to explain."

John smiled, he understood it perfectly. But for John, one of the many lingering doubts he had was his worry that he wouldn't be able to move on...despite any wish for him to be able to do so.

He was still very much in love with Kaylan. Even though his first love was dead, John still felt as though he was betraying the memory of both the man and what they had together. John was told that would be normal at first but, given time, he would be able to move on and be happy again. John knew this would eventually happen, but he didn't realize that he'd start to fall hard and fast with the first man he went on a date with that reminded him of Kaylan with how well he was treated and made to feel wanted and valued.

John tried to brush the guilt that he felt when he thought of how much he enjoyed Greg's company and hoped that their relationship could move to the next level. He knew Kaylan would want him to be happy and find love again, but John couldn't help but need a sign of some kind that Greg was that person. Perhaps Harry's eccentricities were starting to rub off on him, but he needed to know that Kaylan would approve of his choice of partners.

"You ok, John?" Greg asked, touching John's hand.

John snapped from his thoughts, nodding. "Yes. Just lost in my thoughts. Seemed our conversation brought up some memories that I wasn't prepared for right now."

Greg nodded his head in understanding, but didn't question what memories John was remembering. He wasn't much of a pusher except when it came to an investigation.

Greg cleared his throat and stretches his muscles after sitting for so long. "You want to get something to eat? I know I am hungry."

John noticed the look of understanding in Greg's eyes and appreciated the smooth change of topic. John wasn't used to someone taking his feelings into account.

John laughed, "Very. My mum is a lousy cook. So obviously I ate very little."

"There's a place near here. A good place I tend to frequent. It's just a walkaway." Greg told him. John nodded, "Let me pay for our drinks."

John grabbed Greg's hand to stop him from moving. "I wanted to thank you for tonight. I know the night's not over, but I had to let you know that you've already made the fiasco that was my day a distant annoyance. So….thank you."

Greg smiled and rubbed his thumb across John's hand, marveling at how right it felt to hold a man's hand in his. He looked up into John's blue eyes and found himself lost in the depths that radiated happiness in this moment with only a hint of sadness and vulnerability. He quirked one side of his lips into a half smile and John's gaze lowered to rest on that smile.

Greg licked his lips and saw John's eyes widen and his pupils dilated with arousal. The grip he had on John's hand loosened as he trailed his hand slowly up John's forearm and over his elbow. He could see John's breath quicken and his lips part. He grazed John's upper arm as the two began to lean towards each other, their heartbeats matching in both excitement and nerves.

Greg's hand brushed against John's shoulder and began to trail back to play with the short hair at the nape of John's neck. John closed his eyes and shivered as sharp tingles of pleasure shot down his spine from Greg's touch and a wave of desire rolled through his body. Their lips were inches from each other and their breath was caressing the others' face.

As Greg closed his eyes in suspense of them finally being able to have a proper kiss that was more than the chaste goodnight kiss from their first date. He desperately wanted to see if John tasted as delicious as he looked. The thoughts alone had been keeping him awake last night and he needed to feel the man's lips on his.

As their lips were about to touch, a loud crash was heard across the pub that caused them to jump apart. Their hearts racing and their chests heaving from their broken moment, the two smiled at one another in both embarrassment and disappointment.

Both chuckled as Greg wiped his hand across his eyes. Greg looked sideways at John, "How about I go pay the tab now and we get that dinner I mentioned?"

John slid out of the booth letting the detective get up so he could head to the bar. Greg handed the barman cash. He couldn't help but smile as the date was going better than he planned despite their failed kiss. He wanted to have one more date with John before considering asking him to be monogamous in their relationship. He really didn't want John to date other men. He was too possessive to be able to handle that possibility.

Greg got his change while thanking the barman. He already had an idea of what he wanted to do for the rest of their date. Unfortunately luck was not on his side as the pub door opened and he instantly recognized the tall man who had just walked in. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was more annoyed and filled with dread at the possible interruption to his date.

"Sherlock, didn't take you for someone who visit a pub." Greg said, stiffly chuckling while praying to every deity he could think of that Sherlock just wanted a pint.

"You never go home without stopping at one of these overpriced and unsavory alcoholic establishments before going home. Therefore it is only logical that I would find you here after work since you've had a difficult day judging by the ink stain on your sleeve cuff and right pinky from the stack of paperwork you had to fill out for the murder investigation you're working on and the tick in your left eye from dealing with Anderson's incompetence. Any idiot with half a brain could figure that out." Sherlock remarked. "You had a headache when you arrived but now it's gone. Your shoulders are relaxed and the permanent furrow on your brow is missing meaning you're enjoying yourself. You're on a date judging by the change in your demeanor."

Greg let out a sigh, "Why are you here? You're not following down a lead are you?"

Sherlock made eye contact with Detective Lestrade, "Yes, and as you have been here for 2 hours judging by the tip you just gave the barman, you can actually be of some assistance to me."

Greg groaned, "All right. Not like I have a choice anyhow."

Sherlock pulled his phone out and glanced through some photos until he found the one he needed.

"I am looking for this man," Sherlock declared as he absentmindedly held the phone up to Greg.

Greg took the phone into his hand and looked down at the photo. When he set eyes on it he swore his heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of John. How the hell was John connected? Sherlock _had_ to be wrong. Greg hoped that he was wrong just this once. The detective took a deep breath to get his heart rate under control otherwise Sherlock would somehow know he was nervous because a butterfly sneezed from the sound of his racing heart or some other shite that only Sherlock could deduce.

He looked up at Sherlock, "You're sure about this?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I obviously wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Why would I degrade myself to frequent such a mundane establishment otherwise? I would think a Detective of NSY would at _least_ be able to deduce that much without wasting my time," Sherlock said in an obvious tone, acting as if he was almost insulted. "You have seen him and judging, by your reaction, you know him."

Greg let out a sigh, "He's my date."


	7. Chapter 7

John made sure he had all of his stuff after finishing off his drink. As he started towards the bar he noticed that Greg was talking with a tall, slim gentleman with a head of rather attractive curly hair. But by the looks of exasperation and poorly hidden annoyance at being interrupted, John could assume that Greg was talking to the, if his memory was correct, the Consulting Detective named Sherlock that lent his "expertise" to Greg's cases when the mood struck. Also the way they were staring at the phone in Sherlock's hand had John assuming held a photo or important clue they were talking about the investigation involving the murder of three men, the most recent victim being his neighbor, Kevin.

John gave a small sigh as he had the feeling that the date would probably be cut short if that was in fact the reason Sherlock was here. Not being one to sit and wait, John walked up to the two detectives to see what was happening.

"Greg, everything all right?" John asked, concerned.

Lestrade took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. Sherlock spoke up before Greg had the chance, "Sherlock Holmes, we need to talk outside."

John didn't get a chance to ask why or object for that matter. He looked at Greg who was already following Sherlock outside. The student exited the pub walking over to Sherlock, who was standing near the alley way next to the pub. Greg kept a certain amount of distant as if to give Sherlock room to question John while both lending his support to John and acting as a supervisor to Sherlock to make sure he didn't cross any lines.

Many things crossed Greg's mind as to how John was the only lead in a murder case. The killer hadn't slipped up...yet...and left very little clues to his or her identity. Well so Greg had thought, but Sherlock, being the annoying genius he was, had figured it out in a matter of a minute or less.

"You knew all three victims. The first one was a co-worker, the second victim was your childhood friend, and the last victim was your neighbor." Sherlock started, "Now, you're not the murderer as you have an alibi for the the most recent murder. Unless, of course, you have an accomplice, but judging by the look of disgust and the pallor of your skin when I suggested it, as well as the absolute denial vehemently given by or illustrious D.I. here...I am disinclined to believe such a theory."

John's eyes widen at the quickly rambled-off deductions while his mouth silently dropped open. Greg, on the other hand, rolled his eyes while looking moderately put-off by Sherlock's jab at him.

"How do you know I knew all three victims?" John asked when he was able to close his mouth and find his voice.

"None of the victims' phones were found at the crime scenes which leads me to believe that the phones had incriminating evidence on it. As such I can assume said phones hold not only the identity of the killer, but the identity of person the murderer is stalking. One can assume the murderer is stalking an individual as none of the victims have anything in common except for a phone number."

Sherlock pulled his phone out, and dialed in a number. "I need to see your phone." Sherlock held out his hand without looking at John.

John pulled his phone out, "Why?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed, "As I clearly stated only moments ago, only one number showed up repeatedly on each victim's phone records. So logically one would assume it had to be the number belonging to the murderer. Wrong. Upon discovering the name of the person in which said phone number was found, I realized it could not belong to that of the murderer, but of the individual being stalked. The killer is a woman. This is obvious.." Sherlock press send and John's phone started to ring. John's stared blankly at his phone, "And you are obviously _not_ a woman."

"What reason does the stalker, being a woman according to you, have to commit the murders? He's gay." Greg pointed out.

Sherlock stared at Greg in bewilderment. "It's obvious Grant. How can you ' _not'_ see it?" He looked towards John, hoping to see a look of understanding but finding a mirrored bewildered look only towards him and not towards the D.I.'s appalling lack of investigative aptitude.

Sherlock closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. "As always, let me take what little time I have to explain.

"At first glance, one would assume that the stalker would be a male as John is very open about his sexual orientation. However no evidence was found to support the theory of a male stalker-turned-murderer. This left the idea of a possible woman being the stalker. Alas any woman would that knew John would know he is only attracted men. So, it can't be the intimacy seeker as I first suspected. According to your blog, you decided to start dating again after a two year so-called 'slump'," Sherlock sarcastically used the coined term for John's abstinence from dating. "During that time you spent most of your free time with your current flat mate."

"And this is relevant….why?" John asked with a look of confusion.

"All the victims were love interests. _Your_ love interests. Victim one requested your presence on a date yet died the night before you were supposed to go out. I sincerely doubt that being a coincidence. Victim two was a long time friend that you showed romantic interest in, according to your statement, though you did not make any attempts to further any possible relationship with him. Victim three repeatedly hinted at you two dating. Even, according to your neighbors, flirting with you though you repeatedly spurned his advances and flirtations." Greg let out a sigh as Sherlock finally looked at him, "Which means Lestrade is now a threat to the stalker."

John went pale. It was hard enough to accept the fact he was the reason three people had died. Now this meant Greg's life was in danger and, if anything happened to the detective, John wouldn't be able to live with himself. Though they had only started a relationship together and John was unsure if his feelings were serious, he would do anything possible to keep Greg safe from whoever was being unhealthily attached to him.

John cleared his throat before questioning again, "And how do you know the stalker is a woman that knows me? I still am not following whatever evidence you say points this out."

Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose. "Must I explain every last detail? How is it you two are able to walk down the road when you can't see past your own nose at what's right in front of you?!"

Greg practically growled his warning, "Sherlock…" It was one thing to question his own intelligence. He was used to Sherlock's sarcasm and harassment. It was another to let him verbally attack John.

Sherlock again rolled his eyes and tossed his hands in the air, "Fine! The stalker is a woman who wears a size seven shoe and no taller than five foot four judging by the size of the footprints left at the first and last crime scene. She would be 110 to 118 pounds according to the weight distribution of said footprints. The hairs found at the last crime scene indicate she has long dark hair. Lacks experience with a gun due to nature of the gunshot wounds found on the victims. The wounds are atypical of one who is trained to aim accurately. Instead of a clean shot they are sporadic and wide, causing greater blood loss than necessary. Thus indicating either nervousness or an emotional and rash killer. There was no struggle between the victims and the murderer meaning the victims did not feel threatened by the murderer's stature or demeanor. This indicates a female," Sherlock said, "That, in combination of the evidence and her history of having, according to interviews with the victim's acquaintances, an unhealthy obsession with you, matches up with your flat mate."

John shook his head vehemently, "No. Madeline wouldn't do that! It's just a coincidence! You're wrong! You're just...wrong."

John's emotional outburst tapered off to a quiet finish, as if he didn't want to believe the possible truth behind Sherlock's words.

"John, he's rarely wrong." Greg pointed out as he walked over to put a comforting hand on John's shoulder.

"He has to be wrong this time." John said pleadingly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, quickly scanning John before starting his ramble of a deduction, "The shirt and blazer you're wearing isn't yours. They do not fit as well as your trousers do and you clearly look uncomfortable in them. They are over starched and itchy which makes you repeatedly rub giving you a flush of red at the collar and cuffs. The initials on the shirt are H.J.W. so I can assume they are your father's. For your first name is John and you're father's name would be traditional like Henry or Hamish. You're playing with your ring so you're nervous. You probably hope I didn't observe that it is an engagement ring. It has three diamonds in the settings so it is not a so-called promise ring. You wouldn't just give someone a ring like that unless you intend on proposing. Being that you are on a date it is beyond obvious that you and your fiance are no longer involved though it was not of your choice. You still wear it so he died most likely from an accident or something unexpected. If he had left than he would have taken the ring back, but you still have it so therefore he died. I say three to four years ago as the style of the ring is about that old though you regularly clean it meaning the ring still has immense value to you. As such, you're conflicted about moving on as you still haven't gotten over him." Sherlock ranted off. "Am I wrong?"

John didn't respond except to looking away from the two men and down to the ground to hide the rush of tears that pricked at his eyes at the mention of his ex-fiance, Kaylan. Greg took a deep breath looking at Sherlock furiously, "Alright you bloody prat. Enough! Now that you once again showed that you have the social conscious of a toddler, tell me...is there any ' _actual'_ proof that Madeline is the murderer?"

"I need to search the flat they share. I called in a favour to find out what she is hiding. The rich are well-known for covering things up. She's stalked before based on the fact that John never figured it out. Despite the fact they live together."

John looked up all but yelling, "She isn't the one behind this!"

"In the last six weeks, has she been acting unusual? Secretive? Wanting to spend more time together?" John swallowed hard, nodding, "I will be searching you're flat tomorrow."

"I'm coming along." Greg said in a tone that dared Sherlock to contradict him.

"Be there at nine. " Sherlock replied flatly, "I suggest you keep your weapon close. She is going to mess up. Sooner rather than later as I have no doubt she seen how close you two already are after two dates. Three if you count the night you met."

Greg wasn't about to ask how Sherlock knew that. He didn't want to know how Sherlock figured that out. Sherlock then walked to the curb and hailed a cab. John leaned against the wall of the pub as his mind raced. He kept thinking how he wish this was all just a dream turned into a nightmare and tomorrow he would wake up and things would return to normal.

After Sherlock left, Greg walked closer to John. He took the blonde's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together which made John look up. The two made eye contact and Greg could see the guilt in John's eyes. Greg wasn't sure what he could do to help John. He doubt there was anything anyone could do that would help John through this situation.

"You want to talk?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything at the moment." John murmured, "Most of all, I'm confused as to why you aren't leaving as quick as you can. I'm not safe to be around."

"I'm not scared. It would take a lot to scare me off. You don't need to worry about me."

John smiled, "You're daft."

Greg laughed, "I have to be to deal with Sherlock on a regular basis. Look, as presumptuous as this sounds, come to my place. Just until you clear your mind. You just had quite a bit thrown at you and I'm sure your parents would be no help. In fact,you would probably feel worse if you went home now. So really you would be doing yourself a favor in coming to my place."

John grinned at Greg's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I repeat, you're daft...more so than I thought, but why not. This is already the oddest date I have had since I started dating." John shrugged. "Sherlock already told you more than I wanted at the moment...so why not. Plus you're right. I really don't want to go home right now."

"I gathered that with the Sherlock bit. Come on, I think I still have leftovers. If not, I can cook something. I just went shopping four days ago. Should be able to find something to make a meal."

John raised both his brows in disbelief. The man was not only gorgeous and had a job where he walked around with that sexy, authoritative air, but now he added that he could cook to the list? John wondered at his luck. None of his male friends cooked for any reason. None of the men he had dated ever seem the type to do housework let alone cook. Kaylan was just a lousy cook in general. Greg was the first man he had dated that was willing to cook at all. Than again John seemed to unconsciously choose men that were like his father.

John followed Greg to his car, his mind racing with too many thoughts to process. Between his confession about his insecurities and finding out about the stalker, this had turned out to be a very strange date. John buckled up as Greg started the car.

"You look dazed. You going to be all right?" Greg asked John.

"Eventually. This is a lot to take in."

"Luckily for you, Sherlock is on the case. He may be an annoying prat most of the time...ok _all_ of the time, but he knows his stuff. You couldn't ask for a better detective to solve the case." Greg said, pulling away from the curb.

John smiled, "Well Sherlock's all well and good, but I say there are _two_ good detective's on the case."

Greg blushed at the compliment, but forced himself to focus on the road and not the young man that was sitting next to him. The exceedingly attractive young man whose thigh was inches from his hand on the gear shift. It would only take a slight shift of his hand for him to be able to feel John's muscled thigh under his hand.

Greg felt a warm heat in his abdomen and pushed the thoughts aside. This was the wrong time to let his thoughts wander to the gutter. John couldn't possibly be thinking about anything sexual right now. The news of a murderous stalker had probably changed his mind to them staying in their relationship. He wouldn't be the type to make Greg more of a target.

The drive seem to last forever for Greg and he was glad John didn't try flirting. He probably wouldn't be able to focus on driving if John turned those blue eyes of his onto him. Greg quietly sighed. He had a feeling he might regret inviting John over. As long as his willpower to not snog John the second they were alone held out, he would consider himself lucky.

When he pulled up beside the curb John smiled and got out as Greg searched for the house key. John's phone rang and he groaned, pulling it out of his back pocket. He let out a sigh before taking the call, "Yes, mother. I am outside getting some fresh air," John rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not nervous. But if I was, it's perfectly normal. We are going to her place for a night cap. Mum! Ok, I promise. Yea, bye." He hung up.

Greg chuckled, "She's making sure everything going well. It isn't easy trying to keep your son tied to your apron strings when said son refuses to be tied down. Let's not add in the torture of having that same son turn his nose up to every woman you painstakingly throw in front of him. I mean, what's a mother to do except call every 5 minutes?"

"Ok you sarcastic git! That's enough from you," John laughed at Greg's success at lightening the mood, if only momentarily.

"Of course you're right in your sarcastic way. I don't want to go home. Not to an overbearing father or a meddling mum." John muttered.

"I wouldn't want to either. I now understand why you moved out."

John walked into the den looking around to see there wasn't much of anything. No homey touches or pictures on the wall. The room had a cold feel to it...the complete opposite of Greg's personality. He had only a couch and a large entertainment center. He had a small telly and a blu-ray player. John guessed that his ex took him for everything. John always found it odd that his father choose to become a divorce lawyer. The man himself didn't believe in divorce despite the numerous affairs over the years.

"You'll be ok, right?" Greg asked, walking in. "I'm sure the reality of this case will hit. Sometimes it takes awhile."

John bite his lip, turning, "I can handle more than people think. I feel guilty that they're dead, but there is nothing more I can do than help Sherlock."

Greg shook his head, quietly chuckling. "There has to be some kind of chaos going on in the strange head of yours. No one is this calm with everything that has happened this evening."

John nodded, "Oh yea. Though it doesn't have to do with the case necessarily. Did you find something for dinner or do we need to order take away?"

"I will go see what I have."

Greg went into the kitchen and John sat on the couch rubbing his temples. John was starting to wish he hadn't come here. It just put Greg in more danger. John didn't even know who the stalker was or why they were doing this to him. Sherlock had to be wrong about it being Madeline. There was no way she would do this to him. Even if she was hurt by John's choice to date again. They were close friends, right? He couldn't help but wonder if it was possible. It could also be a set up to make it look like it was her.

John's phone started to ring. He let his head fall back while letting out a sigh. God, he hoped that wasn't his mother again. He pulled it out and saw it was his flatmate Madeline. She never called...she always text him. Always.

This caused him to pause before pressing to accept the call.

"Hey Madeline," John forced a smile on his face so his voice wouldn't sound strained over the phone. "Yea, everything is fine. The date is going well."

John hadn't told her he was on a date tonight. This revelation made him worry that perhaps Sherlock was right. Maybe Madeline was a bit too obsessed with him. "I should go. I am waiting on dinner. Ok. Ta!"

Greg came out of the kitchen, "Who was that?"

"My flatmate." John replied slowly while he searched through his missed calls. He could see that Greg wanted to question him some more about the call, but he stopped him from voicing any comments. "I need to see something."

John selected the number and called hoping that Sherlock would pick up. It rang twice before Sherlock picked up. John didn't get a word in before Sherlock spoke.

John groaned after listening to Sherlock ramble on about him being at Greg's house, "How the bloody hell do you know where I am? You're lucky I am not near you. Look, I need to know if you can hack Madeline's e-mail account. Yes. Something she said and I need to know if she told me the truth."

Greg went into the kitchen and continued to cook the chicken for their meal. He had no idea why John called Sherlock after taking the call from his flatmate. He would ask after John got off the phone.

Greg looked through the window to see a silver BMW. He couldn't see who it was, but no one that lived near him owned a silver BMW.

The detective knew from where the car was parked it was a good view into his flat. He closed the curtains for the window before going into the den. John had just gotten off the phone.

"Just curious, what kind of car does Madeline own?"

"Silver BMW. I take it you see one outside?"

Greg nodded, "With a damn good view of my flat."

"I bet." John said, angrily. "She's been lying to me. Like everyone else did."

You couldn't miss the tone of John's voice, he was angry. Who could blame him? Sherlock was right about Madeline. There was no betrayal worse than your friend taking the lives of people you knew. One was John's friend from childhood. It was clear John had been in denial that the death had been connected to him. Greg couldn't blame him. Who would want to believe they are the reason someone was murdered.

Unfortunately with this knowledge of his flatmate, John will never be the same. Greg knew whatever trust issues John had before would be amplified. Greg didn't know how it felt to feel that kind of betrayal. The most he could do was try to comfort him.

Greg stood by John and tentatively wrapped his arms around John's shoulders. When he felt John relax after a moment, he quietly said, "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. But I'm here for you."

Greg pulled back and gave John a glance over to make sure he was steady after the news, "I need to check on dinner, but for what it's worth I'm sorry. I had hoped that perhaps Sherlock would be wrong for your sake."

Greg headed back to the kitchen while John headed towards the bathroom. He wanted to be out of Greg's hearing for his next call. He looked at his phone and found Mary's number. The phone seem to ring forever before Mary picked sounding out of breath. John grimaced as he realized he had interrupted something.

"Don't give me that. Like I could have known you and Harry were busy. There is a thing called voicemail, you know. Not as like I wanted to hear you answering the phone out of breath. That's a shame on you for putting me through this awkwardness," John paused to wait for Mary to stop laughing at his misfortune.

"I am just calling to say expect a call from my mum in the morning. I told her we went to your place for a night cap. I can't go into detail yet, but I am going to stay the night at Greg's. I will explain later. I am going to let you two get back to whatever I unfortunately interrupted. Have fun and, dear God, don't tell me any details."

John hung up as quick as he could. He needed to get the image of his sister with Mary out of his head.

He headed towards the kitchen where the smell of garlic and chicken was making his stomach growl. The sight of Greg at the counter cutting vegetables for a salad made him smile. The curve of his arse as it wiggled ever so slightly with every cut of the knife, however, made his mouth water.

Despite everything that happens this evening John still wanted Greg. He was just unsure if them going any farther in their relationship was a smart idea with Madeline still able to hurt Greg. But even with the worry in the back of his mind, John still couldn't keep the smirk off his face when he thought that just perhaps his sister and Mary wouldn't be the only ones having some fun this evening.

* * *

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my beta/co-writer was able to get this done in time. Though it took my beta to help finish it to make the chapter what it is. I hope you enjoy it. R &R**

* * *

Growing up John had always been the odd one out when it came to school. Even outside of school he didn't have many friends that he socialized with regularly. During those years he did, however, have Henry...his closest friend. John only had to sneak out a few times in order to see him, but most of the time his parents never noticed him gone. Being as they were such close friends who spend most of their time together, Henry was the first person he confided in when he thought he was gay. The night John had finally summoned the courage to admit his suspicions, they were suppose to camp out in Henry's backyard until the weather had taken a turn for the worse.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **The rain poured down outside as the wind blew rattling the window with each gust. The power went out an hour ago, but neither boy noticed how much time had passed. Their plans for camping outside had been postponed, but rather than call it quits, they decided to set the tent up inside the spacious bedroom for the night. For the two teen boys, this was an opportunity to do something exciting besides play video games.**_

 _ **The taller, brown-haired boy found the torch and joined his friend back on the bed.**_

" _ **Henry, you have any food?"**_

 _ **Fourteen year old Henry turned the torch on and, after placing it on the bedroll, aimed the light towards the middle of the tent between him and his friend.**_

" _ **John, I told you my grandmother hasn't done the shopping yet." Henry said.**_

" _ **Oh yea. I forgot." John said, sighing.**_

" _ **How can you be so hungry?"**_

 _ **John shrugged, "My mum's cooking is lousy. Why do you think I'm so small?"**_

 _ **Henry nodded, "Right. Your parents do know you're here or did you sneak out again?"**_

" _ **No, I doubt it. They never listen to me so I sincerely doubt they heard me say I was staying over. Why would they care? Besides, they don't even know or care about what I want to be when I grow up. They made that decision already. My father made me write an essay on how I want to be a lawyer."**_

 _ **Henry chuckled, "I don't even know what you want to be."**_

" _ **A doctor...like the one in Wizard of Oz. You know, the movie we first watched together." John said with a small smile on his face.**_

" _ **That's just a movie and it's just a nickname Harry and I gave you. Being a real doctor is a lot more work. Remember, my father was one. He was always working and never had time for me or my mum. Look what happened...my brother and I live with our grandparents."**_

 _ **John nodded quickly changing the subject, "Well, I also wanted to ask you something."**_

" _ **Of course. What is it?"**_

 _ **John paused while Henry waited to see what was making John nervous to ask him. He cleared his throat and looked away from Henry so his eyes wouldn't betray just how scared John was of the response his question would get, "When did you figure out you liked boys?"**_

" _ **Oh! Uh...I don't know. I guess I just knew, why?" Henry paused a moment before pressing further in his questioning, "You need to tell me anything?"**_

 _ **John looked away, the blush evident in the torch light, "Um...I, uh...Well, I was kissed by that weird kid. You know, the skinny nerd with the auburn hair."**_

" _ **Oh, yea. I know him. He is beyond strange and a bit of a nerd, but getting back the topic of your question. Ignoring the fact the weird kid kissed you, how did it feel?" Henry asked. John looked at him confused. Henry chuckled and clarified, "Did you like a bloke kissing you?"**_

" _ **Oh! Uh...Yea."**_

" _ **Well then! You have your answer. But you're only twelve so I don't see why you're so concerned with your sexual orientation. You have time before you need to start dating." Henry said, "Does this have to do with your parents?"**_

" _ **Of course it does. My father says that..." John paused, "That gays were created by the devil."**_

" _ **That's utter codswallop and you know it. It doesn't matter to me if you're gay or not. You're still my best friend. Whoever you find happiness with is a lucky person." Henry said, "No matter what I will be here."**_

" _ **Thanks."**_

" _ **You're welcome, Doctor." Henry replied with a wink and smile.**_

John snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Greg sitting on the couch next to him. He hadn't even heard the detective come into the room, let alone sit down next to him.

Greg looked concerned, "You all right? You look like you were lost in thought."

"I'm fine." He lied, looking away.

John didn't want it to show that the reality of the situation was hitting him. John didn't want to reveal any sort of weakness though he couldn't understand why. Greg was a detective and had probably seen every reaction John could throw at him, but still he didn't want it to show. Despite John's best attempts, Greg saw right through his act and was worried that he was keeping everything bottled inside.

"John, you don't have to put on a brave face." Greg said, placing a hand on John's knee and giving it a gentle squeeze for reassurance and support.

John chuckled, softly, "Have you ever had that one friend that, no matter what, was always there?"

Greg nodded, "Yea, I married her."

John couldn't help but laugh. It was probably an attempt to lighten the mood, which if that was Greg's aim, worked. He smiled slightly at the man sitting next to him, "Henry was the only friend I had outside of school growing up. I knew him the longest. We were inseparable. I have no idea when my feelings changed for him."

"I know how you feel. Though I am curious why you never acted on them?" Greg asked.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship if it didn't work out. Though I came to greatly regret that decision after a police officer came to my school and took me to meet my parents so I could answer questions about his death. He had been found murdered and that's how I found out. I regretted that choice, but after Kaylan's death, I was even more afraid to get close to anyone."

"My mum was the same when I was a child. She didn't want to be hurt again, but after awhile she found being alone was worse. Though to her, men are the lowest thing on earth...with the exception of me obviously." Greg said smiling.

"I have to agree with her about you." John replied with a smile as he covered Greg's hand that was still on his knee with his own.

"Come on," Greg said with a tilt of his head towards the kitchen, "let's go eat."

John's stomach was growling by now, but he didn't feel like eating. The pain he felt from learning the one person he had trusted was betraying him was indescribable. He felt torn between anger and sorrow. Anger over the fact that Madeline had killed not only his best friend, but two others as well. Simply because one asked him on a date and the other flirted. Much like the other two victims, Henry had been no threat. He was simply John's confidant. The two had been friends for so long that John would never have crossed that boundary. It felt wrong to him and he was unwilling to risk his friendship just to see where a romantic relationship would go.

The sorrow was from losing three people. John included Madeline as the third person, not because Kevin didn't matter to him, but they hadn't been particularly close. They had simply been neighbors and nothing more. John's friendship with Madeline was over the moment he found out she had lied to him. The pain from that was enough to make John reconsider placing his trust in anyone again.

Xavier, the first victim, had been a co-worker of John's.. They worked together for two years before Xavier got the courage to ask John out. He died only because of that reason. A simple request for coffee cost him his life. John couldn't believe the sheer ludicracy that governed Madeline's mind. How she had felt threatened by him John couldn't understand. He probably never would get them, but he did want answers as to why she was doing this to him. Xavier wasn't even John's type, but John figured he would give him a chance before making his mind up. Xavier had been a decent young man, hard working, and took care of his mother. He didn't deserve to die.

Greg was starting to get up and looked over at John seeing that he was lost in thought again. John's forehead was creased with worry and his eyes seemed to be deep pools of despair and disappointment. Greg knew that John must be thinking of the victims and most likely erroneously laying the majority of guilt at his own feet by somehow blaming himself for their deaths. He needed to find a way to make John see that he was a victim in all this...not the villain.

Greg again brushed his hand over John's, causing him to startle out of his thoughts. He felt awful at forcing John to acknowledge his feelings as quickly as he was doing, but he needed to make sure John knew what was needed from him in the investigation. He was furious at Madeline, John's supposed friend and confidant, for causing John such pain while be delusional in her thoughts that John could feel anything other than friend hail towards her. But, for now, Greg pushed down his anger and focused on the man that encompassed his thoughts and worries.

After getting John's attention once again, he quietly asked while gently rubbing his thumb over the back of John's trembling hand and looking into his eyes, "John, please tell me what I can do for you right now? Do you need me to give you space? Stay? I want to help you, but I don't know how. My training tells me the _correct_ way to talk and act, but I don't want to do what's just correct by the book. I want to do what's right for _you._ I know it's only be three days since I met you, but you matter to me. You matter quite a bit actually. So please, talk to me."

John took a quivering breath and his eyes filled with a sheen of tears. In a voice that was raspy with emotion he replied, "I'm sorry."

The detective let out a sigh, "You have ' _nothing'_ to be sorry for. None of this is your fault."

John pulled his hand away from Greg and stood up suddenly. He turned to walk towards the window and gave a forced laugh while he clenched his fists at his side. The anger he kept feeling trying to push through the guilt took over.

"Than why do I feel it is!? They would still be alive if I hadn't made friends with Ma…with her! I mean three people are dead. Three! Three families had to say goodbye to their son or brother. Why!? What did they all have in common? Me! Because of me…" John trailed off as a lone tear escaped and slid down his cheek, the justified anger he felt quickly disappearing.

Tears of frustration quickly started falling as he continued, "I know Henry's family. They were utterly devastated. I just went to the funeral last week. Tell me, what do I say if I see them and they know it was me that caused their son to die. It was my affection towards their son that caused my deranged flatmate to end his life. What do I say to his brother? Sorry doesn't even brush the surface of what they're going through."

Greg sighed as he stood up and walked to stand in front of John. He couldn't lie or try to placate him with half-truths and by-the-book answers.

"I don't know. I wish I did. His brother still comes to Scotland Yard looking for answers." Greg said, "Ones that I couldn't give him. Now I can. Even though it won't bring Henry back, I can at least give him a name and face to his brother's murderer. But that name won't be John Watson and the face he sees won't be yours. He'll have the beginnings to answers that he needs."

John angrily swiped the tears off his face, "No kidding. But he probably won't speak to me afterwards. I'm the reason his brother was killed after all and that's what he'll see when he looks at me."

Greg had expected this to happen. John was experiencing Survivor's Guilt. He had dealt with it before with many victims and, though he had never been personally involved with any of the those victims, he knew John would have to work through this in his own way. It took only three days for Greg to fall for the student half his age and now the man that had captured his attention was not only a part of the case, but was the focus of a crazed stalker.

Greg also was under no delusions or doubts that he would be the next victim. John's attention and time spent with him made this a certainty and, even though it put his life in danger, he would have it no other way. John was worth fighting for and keeping in his life.

Greg took John's hand back in his, "Look, I don't know what's going to happen after this is all over. I don't know what will happen to you or to me. I don't know how long it will take to bring Madeline to justice or what she'll do to try to convince you of her innocence. I can't see the future or predict that which is uncertain. But I do know this. No one is going to blame you. You're as much a victim as those young men. You just happen to be alive. A fact for which I am exceedingly grateful for each hour and day I get to be with you.

"You are also going to help to stop her. You will help give justice for Henry, Xavier, and Kevin while making sure to put their murderer where she needs to be...away from you and anyone she could cause harm. You couldn't have known that she would do this. You would be surprised how many murderers blend in and fool those around them." He paused for a moment, looking into John's blue eyes, "But I am truly sorry for everything that has happened and for the anguish you're feeling."

John smiled at Greg's words of comfort and promise. He really wanted to believe them. Maybe if he kept repeating them to himself he could one day.

Greg smiled, "I know you may not feel up to eating, but you do need to eat something. I will bring the food out here. We can watch a movie or just sit and talk. Whatever you would be comfortable with doing."

John squeezed Greg's hand and started towards the kitchen, determined to forget about Madeline and the situation for one night and not let the evening be ruined, "Well it would be a shame to let all your hard work go to waste. Besides, who knows when I'll next have a decent meal if I have to keep having those family dinners at home."

John let Greg's hand fall from his as he turned to walk out of the living room, his hips swaying and catching Greg's attention. John glanced over his shoulder through lidded eyes.

John's lips quirked into a sly smile, "You did say that you would be able to ' _whip'_ something up for me," John paused and half turned his body to rest against the doorway to the kitchen as he licked his lips, "Care to show me what you got?"

Greg's eyes dilated in lust and desire at the innuendos John was not so subtly giving him. He groaned quietly at the sight of his date leaning sensually against his doorframe, giving him the perfect view of his lean and fit body. He licked his suddenly dry lips and took a step towards John until they were inches apart.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. Not now. Not ever. So if this is not what you're ready for, say the word and I'll stop."

John let the adoration he felt at those words play across his face for a moment before he leaned forward, letting his chest press against the Inspector's. His hands came up to rest against Greg's firm chest as he nuzzled and kissed along his neck, licking and trailing his tongue along the stubble that shadowed his jaw. Placing his lips on Greg's collarbone, John bit gently before sucking at a particularly sensitive spot that was causing Greg to moan and arch his neck to give John more access.

Greg felt his heart begin to pound as the sensation of John's tongue licking at the sweat that formed on his skin from the sudden arousal that assaulted his body. He gripped John's waist and pressed their hips together, grinding their hardening lengths into one another and making gasps of pleasure escape their lips. It had been too long for either man and every press of their heated skin against each other's clothed body sent waves of fire and desire down their spines straight to their cocks.

Greg grabbed the back of John's neck with his right hand and slammed their lips together, using John's gasp of surprise to let his tongue explore his young lover's mouth. John moaned at the taste that was uniquely Greg as he ran his fingers through the short salt-and-pepper hair that was every bit as soft as he fantasized.

When air became an issue, Greg pulled back enough to allow them to gasp while their lips still touched. John's pupils were blown in arousal and the rhythmic rocking of their hips caused Greg to groan as he fought to keep from taking John right then and there in the doorway against the wall.

"Greg," John whispered against Greg's lips as his hands traveled down to pop the top two buttons free on Greg's shirt, "I need to see you." Greg nodded his permission and John freed another button from it's hole. Upon seeing the newly exposed expanse of toned chest, John leaned down and teased the small nipple with his tongue earning a low moan from the trembling Detective. John sucked at the puckered left nub while he teased and pinched the right.

The street lamp cast shadows on the wall beside them as John moved to suck Greg's left nipple while his hand reached down to unbuckle Greg's belt, brushing his knuckles across the bulging length pressing hard against the front of Greg's trousers and earning a pained moan of pleasure from the man.

"Oh God, John-" Greg gasped as his belt was yanked out of the belt loops, causing his to lose his balance and lean against the windowsill while John finished unbuttoning his trousers. Freeing Greg's erection, John gazed at the impressive hardened length in front of him. His mouth watered at the sight and he reached up to wrap his hand around it.

"John...we need to move. The window-" Greg started to say while trying to take a few steps to the side so they wouldn't be in view of the street and any possible passersby. "We should-" Greg tried again to move but was cut off as John knelt down and licked along the sensitive underside of his shaft causing his vision to go white momentarily as he sucked in a gasp of pure pleasure.

"Oh bloody hell!" Greg's hands reached down to grasp at John's head while the man pulled his trousers and pants down. He moaned as his balls were fondled and open-mouthed kisses were placed along his length. John's tongue swirled around the sensitive head and licked the drops of precome that glistened on the tip, tasting the man that he had come to need and want.

With one last look at Greg's face contorted with bliss and pleasure, John swallowed Greg to the hilt and pulled back up with hollowed cheeks. The scream that left Greg and the fists clenched slightly painfully yet in a pleasurable way in his hair made his cock harden and press uncomfortably against his trousers. As he worked Greg's cock in and out of his mouth deeper and deeper each time, he unbuttoned his trousers to free himself.

Greg knew he wouldn't last much longer and the feel of his cock in John's warm mouth made him buck his hips and push his dick further into that warmth until it touched the back of John's throat. He threw his head back and let his hips thrust into John's mouth. The slightly rough treatment caused John to moan in excitement as he reach down to grip his length in his hand, squeezing and tugging along with Greg's movements. The moans coming from Greg increased in volume and the Detective could not stop the rambling that followed.

"Oh fuck, John! Don't stop. I'm so close. Fuck you're so good….so hot…"

John's hand sped up as the words spilling from Greg's mouth made his rock hard erection to swell and harden even more causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth. He had never been so turned on and desperate to see a lover come undone. He needed to see the look of total unabandon bliss on Greg's face. He gave a hard suck on the head of Greg's cock while pressing his tongue to the thick vein underneath. He used his free hand to pull and fondle Greg's heavy balls, letting his finger ghosts across his entrance. Sealing his lips tightly, John swallowed repeatedly around the hard length.

"Yes! Like that! I'm gonna come...I'm gonna-" was all the warning Greg gave before he threw his head back and groaned out his release, pulsing deep into John's mouth as he swallowed around Greg's cock determined not to let one drop escape and continued to tug one final time before spilling his release on his hand.

Greg opened his eyes as the force of his orgasm made him breathe heavily. After pulling his trousers up, he looked down to see John buttoning himself back up while wiping his hand on a handkerchief. He stood up and kissed the older man lovingly before placing his head on the man's chest. A content sigh escaped from John.

"Would you like me to-" Greg began.

John chuckled, "No need. Your reactions were more than enough to satisfy me."

Greg blushed before hugging the man closer to him, "You know, next time we should maybe close the blinds at least. Wouldn't want the whole neighborhood to see you in the heat of the moment and know just how lucky I am now would I?"

John chuckled and pressed his face into the side of Greg's neck, "Oh God, we did that in front of the window, didn't we?"

Laughing, Greg replied, "I tried to warn you, but you were having none of it. Come on. We got a bit distracted from supper. What do you say to us-"

A crash against the door startled the lovers from their embrace as Greg immediately went on alert and grabbed his Glock 17 before looking through the peephole at his front door.

After seeing no one around and nothing suspicious except for the loud crash that occurred, Greg slowly and cautiously opened his front door to find a large rock with a note attached. He glanced at his front door to see a dent that matched the size of the rock as well some missing paint that was now adhered to the rock in question.

He quickly went inside to grab a pair of gloves before picking up the rock. The attached note was written on a slip of paper with a feminine handwriting that was precise and neat, yet still have the impression of anger, hate, and jealousy. It simply read:

' _ **You're next.'**_

Greg put both the rock and note in a plastic evidence bag he kept in his jacket pocket and turned to find John wide-eyed and breathing heavy. He walked up to the man and hugged him tight against his chest.

"You need to stay away from me. It's not safe."

"I'm not going anywhere, John. We'll get to the bottom of this without there being any danger to myself. You'll see. I am rather experienced you know and we have Sherlock helping us." Greg kissed the top of John's head and rubbed his back.

"But what if she gets to you? What if she's able to out think Sherlock? What if she tries to hurt you to get to me?"

Greg's eyes darkened with determination and a hint of desire to get his hands on her so he could make sure she could never hurt John again.

With a voice edged in anger, determination, and a touch of eager anticipation, "I'd like to see her try."


	9. Chapter 9

John was a bit shaken up, which was understandable since a rock with a threatening note had just been thrown at the door. Greg called Sherlock to inform him of the latest development in the case. The Consulting Detective was on his way over and John hoped he would have some kind of plan to rid themselves of Madeline. They had to stop her now before she harmed anyone else or came after John.

Greg came out of the kitchen with a glass of water taking it over to John who sat on the couch. Greg sat down next to him holding the glass out to his traumatized lover. John took it thanking him, his hands visibly shaken as the glass shook while he sipped at the drink.

"I don't understand. Why in the hell is she doing this?" John asked. "We were just friends. I never gave her any inclination that I was interested in her or any woman. She _knows_ I'm gay. How in the bloody hell could she misunderstand that I like men!?"

Greg shrugged, "I don't know. But normally people that are mentally unstable only see and believe what they want. It's not about what's correct. That's what makes them so dangerous. Besides, we won't have those answers until she is arrested or slips up."

"So basically she has to come after you in order to get caught, correct? Which means you could be hurt or worse. Is that what you're telling me? That we have to wait?" John said, his voice rough and shaky.

Greg put his arm around John's shoulders and pulled him close. The worry that was evident in John's voice concerned him. "John, I am going to be fine. You don't need to worry about me. I know how to handle these types of situations."

Greg was a capable detective - there was no question to that - but John still wanted to protect him and keep Madeline as far away from the man he had come to care for as possible. Though that would be next to impossible considering that the woman he thought he knew was turning out to be a complete stranger to him. A stranger that was carrying out such despicable acts of violence all because she misinterpreted or read into something he said or did. That was the common reason for a stalker, wasn't it? Madeline was under some sort of delusion.

This was almost too much for John to take as he was being followed by a delusional flat mate on top of realizing he was starting to fall fast for Greg. It had only been three days since they met, but it felt like much longer with everything they had went through in those short three days. He felt more comfortable and able to be truly himself with the Inspector. Despite the craziness of their time together, he already was falling in love with the man. The guilt that he was the cause of all this turmoil was eating at John.

"I'm here if you want to talk." Greg said.

"I know that technically this isn't my fault, but it's just hard to make myself believe it." John stood up and stepped in front of Greg, the agitation evident by his body language. He looked up at Greg, gripping his arms as if he needed his support to ground his frustration at the situation, "I can't help but...feel I need to protect you from Mad...from her. I feel responsible for you now. You're a target because I agreed to go on a date with you."

"You do not need to feel responsible for me. You could have never known any of this would happen."

John shook his head, aggravated that Greg wasn't understanding the point he was trying to make, "It's more than just that!"

"Then how about you help me understand." Greg said.

John stammered as he struggled to explain, unsure he should even admit as much as Greg was asking. John figured if a crazy stalker didn't scare Greg off his confession wouldn't either. He might as well take the chance before he lost his confidence altogether. God only knew what would happen after the murdering stalker case was over. He already lost a couple chances at happiness, he wasn't about to lose another without at least trying.

"It's more than just guilt. I feel horrible that you're in this position at all. But...it's also because I see our relationship going past this week like something more long term. That might sound a bit presumptuous, but I can't help but feel that way."

Greg at first was taken aback, half expecting to hear quite the opposite of what John had confessed. In most cases like this, the person that was being threatened by another's stalker would want nothing to with the victim. The person blamed the victim for what happened. It was a normal fight or flight response. Greg, however, knew better than to blame John for Madeline's behaviour. The detective struggled a bit to find the right words. He didn't want what he needed to say to make John understand what he was feeling to come out wrong or trigger an emotional response from John that would make him want to push Greg even further away.

Greg thought he was the only one who felt that their relationship was more than a brief fling. He wanted John in his life despite them only meeting days prior or still learning about the other. It was just that with his history of rushing into relationships that ended badly and with his heart broken more than once, he was taking the cautious road in order to preserve what they had. He had never felt so scared of losing anyone. It had only been three days but somehow it felt like a lifetime.

The silence was deafening since John's confession and John let out a sigh, embarrassed, while looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it before I get any more mortified."

Greg jolted out of his stupor and pulled John closer to him until their chests were nearly touching. Clasping John's hands and intertwining their fingers, he looked deep into John's blue eyes before saying, "John, it's ok. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, love. I just didn't expect to hear those words from you, at least not this soon. Though it is a relief to know I'm not the only one that feels it."

John looked up, his eyes sparkling with renewed hope. Greg smiled at the look of awe on his lover's face, "Yes, I have fallen just as hard for you as you have for me."

"It isn't too fast?" John asked.

"No. I moved faster than this with my second ex-wife. Of course, the circumstances were different." Greg smiled, pulling their entwined hands until John was flush against his chest and their lips were inches from one another. Greg's breath ghosted over John's parted lips,"I want more than a few mere dates. You're an incredible young man with a heart of gold-no thanks to your parents-who will do whatever possible to help his little sister be happy. You are more concerned for others and their safety than yourself. Even now you are worried for me when you have a delusional, dangerous flat mate who is obsessed with you. No one I have dated can begin to compare to you. There is no contest because you are miles above them in every aspect. I don't think I have ever felt this happy when I have been with someone. You have already changed me for the better and I'm not letting you go."

John smiled, "Really?"

Greg nodded, "Yes," leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on John's forehead before embracing the man tightly, breathing in the scent that was purely John. The two relaxed in their embrace, enjoying the feel of the other's arms around them.

Their moment came to an abrupt end when the front door slammed opened suddenly causing Greg to flinch before reaching for his weapon out of instinct. John whirled around, placing himself in front of Greg. Both men upon seeing that it was Sherlock relaxed and breathes deeply to calm their racing hearts. John put his hands into his trouser pockets to hide the shaking that wouldn't stop.

"Where's the note?" Sherlock asked, glancing between the two, knowing he walked in on a private moment but couldn't find it in him to care. He was here for the case and that was the only thing of importance right now.

Greg pointed to the entertainment center, "Don't take it out of the bag. I need to take to the lab techs tomorrow for prints."

Sherlock walked swiftly over, grabbing the bag of evidence, "I doubt they will find any nor anything of value. The techs are idiots and couldn't find a murder weapon if it was placed in front of them with instructions detailing how to it was used and by whom. How you manage without me is astounding."

Sherlock peered at the note through the clear bag with a sigh of annoyance, "She has been careful up to this point and, though this was done in a moment of spontaneity, she most likely will not have left anything useful for us to use against her. The only reason she has been connected to the crimes so far is because she slipped up on the phone with John. Thankfully I was able to capitalize on that blunder and link her to John. If I hadn't connected him than you have no lead. Not surprising. How _do_ you manage to close any cases without my assistance?"

The detective rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh, "Look, we need some kind of plan to catch her in the act. There will be no other way to catch her before she strikes again. And though I'm confident in my ability to stay alive, I'd rather not have to look over my shoulder every 5 minutes."

"Luckily for you she isn't a high functioning sociopath like myself." Sherlock said with an air of arrogance and a smirk to the two men.

John cocked a brow, "A what?"

"He's an anti-social genius." Greg said as though he'd have to describe and defend Sherlock on a daily basis, which, after meeting Sherlock, John could understand.

John chuckled, muttering under his breath, "So, that's what you call a show off."

The consulting detective looked up from the note raising his left brow imperiously as he looked over at John.

The blonde shrugged, "That's exactly what you are. A bloody show off. You don't have to do this, you choose to. You want people to know how smart you are. You remind me of one the customers at the restaurant I work at, always deducing me and shite. Bloody annoying...unlike you. You're a bit brilliant at it actually. Helps that you're attractive unlike him. He just comes across as a self-important man who is overweight but can't help but order the dessert every time...despite the fact he claims to be on a bloody diet."

Sherlock smirked, "So you've met my brother."

John rolled his eyes, groaning, "Figures, should have seen that coming. There would be two of them running around London. At least we got the cute one."

Greg's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as he looked at John, "Should I be worried?"

John chuckled, "No, just trying to lighten the mood, I guess. Didn't want to lose my mind." Turning to Sherlock John gestured for him to continue, "Go on. Impress me with your deductive skills I've heard so much about. Show me what you got."

A smile played Sherlock's lips, "You're angry with her, though you are managing to stay calm under the pressure despite your history of losing control when the smallest amount of pressure was placed on you by your parents growing up as a child. Your parents refuse to believe you're homosexual and want you to marry a woman of their choosing. So as result of your rebellion they criticized you, making their disappointment evident. Which you don't take well and never have as you took it out on a class bully as a young teenager. Yes, I read your blog. It was clearly your therapist idea as at first you displayed your anger towards authority and those who see themselves above others in the first three blogs. Rather dull and predictable really. I would expect more from someone who would rather place themselves in danger than see an acquaintance, let alone an actual lover, be harmed. You hold onto the past being as you talk about your deceased fiance quite a few time with a fondness of romanticizing his memory. It also explained why you stopped dating. You were assaulted two years back by a date. You manage to get the upper hand landing him in jail."

"How do you know about that incident?" John asked, speechless.

"Your background check which I took the liberty of taking off Lestrade desk." Sherlock told him.

"Oi!" Greg called out as his face scrunched with annoyance at once again having to turn a blind eye to Sherlock's less-than-socially-acceptable ways.

"He called you out for being gay and you finally snapped sending him to the hospital. The amount of aggression displayed suggested it had been long building up. So after reading your blog I figured out it was your father since you mentioned how much you resented the man."

"How much more do you know about me?" John asked. "And my family?"

"Enough to know you were vulnerable to Madeline's deceit and that you're good at fooling others." Sherlock said with a smirk. "Much better than Lestrade."

Greg growled at the jab before going into the kitchen to get a drink. The man did nothing but insult him time after time, but he sure did the job requested of him.

John gave his head a small shake at the onslaught of information thrown at him, "That was fantastic, but I'm curious. How many times have you been punched in the face?"

Sherlock paused for a moment at the praise given from John while ignoring the smirk sent his way.

Sherlock didn't respond looking back down at the note, "She is more than likely under the delusion you two should be together. The last victim she chose threw me off."

"How so?" John asked.

"After searching his home, I found a hidden panel in a closet. Inside was a box proving my theory that he was obsessed with you. Contained within the box was a notebook with names of what seem to be conquest and you are on the few that said no. He was a sex addict and he refused to take no for an answer which seem to get him into a lot of legal issues." Sherlock ranted, "She was eliminating him as a precaution."

"So she's in love with me?"

"You lied to the police when they came to question you about the second victim's death. He requested your presences for a date two days before his death. You were still deciding whether or not to accept and assuming you confided in Madeline when considering your decision unintentionally sealing his fate."

John groaned, "How did you find that out? I didn't post that on my blog."

"He wrote it down in a journal he used to record his thoughts. I found them amongst his belongings while his brother was packing them up." John went pale, "No, I didn't tell him anything about the case. Though he will mostly likely be talking to Lestrade tomorrow."

"I assume since you are such a genius, you have sure fire plan to fool her." John said, his hands no longer shaking, though he was a bit irritated at Sherlock's nonchalant attitude.

"Of course. However, it involves both you and Lestrade...and, in all likelihood, be dangerous. Intrigued yet?"


	10. Chapter 10

**We hope you enjoy, R &R.. my co-writer I know would appreciate to know what you think.**

* * *

The next morning John stirred opening his eyes feeling a warmth next to him. _I'm getting too old to sleep on a couch_ , John thought as he leaned on his arm rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He than looked at up a bit to see it was Greg. He was still asleep at least John assumed he was. The blonde looked towards the telly to see it was on the movie main menu. They must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. John slowly inched his way forward away from the body he was spooned against as he didn't want to wake Greg. He must not have been as stealthy as he thought or Greg felt the loss of body heat against his chest for the detective opened his eyes.

"Morning." Greg said with a smile.

John returned the smile, "Morning. I hope you slept well."

The detective grinned as he rolled onto his back while pulling John bodily up to rest on top of his chest. John parted his lips to speak but Greg quickly stopped any words from escaping as he leaned forward to touch his young lover's lips with his own. John moaned as Greg threaded his right hand through his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips, while his left hand trailed down his back to press into the dip in his lower back, pressing their morning hard ons together. John moaned as their lips moved against each other. The kiss was sweet and savory...tender. Neither wanted to take it further than kissing at the moment so they basked in the pleasure of feeling the elated emotions last night's discussion brought to the surface.

Greg pulled away smiling, "This was the best night of sleep I have had in three years."

John grinned, "I'd ask why that is, but I already know the answer."

Greg chuckled, "How about I make breakfast? I have some time before I have to go to work. Eggs and toast are my specialty." Greg winked while dramatically puffing out his chest.

"Sounds good." John said laughingly as he got off Greg, "I should go take a shower while you showcase that cooking prowess of yours. Unless you need to take one too." John raised an eyebrow as a coy smirk graced his features.

The detective looked towards the clock and smiled at the knowledge that he had ample time to indulge in a fantasy of John he'd been nursing for the past few days. He stood up, grasping the hand John offered, and started to lead John towards the bathroom down the hall. John was a bit hesitant as Greg turned on the bathroom light while giving no sign that he was heading back towards the kitchen.

He cleared his throat quietly while questioningly asking, "Greg? What are you-"

"You can't tell me you've never taken a shower with someone before. Pull the other one! Have you looked in the mirror mate? You're bloody gorgeous." Greg said.

John stuttered, feeling his face heat up from the flattery, "Yes, I just...despite what was said last night, I just thought you'd want to take this slower. You know, after the rock to your door bit."

Greg grinned as he brought John close until they were pressed together before Greg spun them around, pinning John to the bathroom door. He placed his hand under John's chin raising his head up until they made eye contact. Greg slowly leaned forward until their lips met making John moan instantly at the touch of Greg's soft lips against his own. As their lips moved against each other's John held lightly onto Greg's sides, his fingers using Greg's belt loops to pull their hips right against each other. Feeling Greg's hardening cock against his sent a shiver down his spine. One of Greg's hands moved to the back of John's neck while the other rested on his lower back pressing them even closer than John thought possible. God, he did not want this to end. No one had made him feel so loved and wanted in his life. It was dizzying how much he not only wanted, but felt like he _needed_ Greg.

They pulled away for air, their lips only inches apart, "I am not going to let her interfere with what is happening between us. No matter how fast it seems like it may be moving."

John smiled, "I'd be daft to let her stop me from enjoying whatever you're happy and willing to give me."

The student pulled Greg in for another kiss by entangling his hand in the detective's salt pepper hair. If he wasn't careful they would end up going further than John was ready for but the feeling of their lips locked in a kiss was addicting. He would never be able to get enough of the feel of Greg's lips against his...the softness, the way he tugged ever so gently on his lower lip, the taste that was uniquely Greg. It was going to be hard for John walk away from these welcoming arms and go home today. Greg pulled away, "Before we get too far...we should take that shower."

"Right." John said glancing towards the frosted glass that held the promise of seeing Greg with hot, steamy water streaming down his muscles chest and lower. John snapped out of his thoughts, blushing. Moments like this reminded him that he was a virgin, but, if the fates smiled down on him, he wouldn't be in the foreseeable future. If anyone was to show him what it was to be fully sexually enlightened, he wanted it to be Greg.

He stared while Greg turned his back to him and tugged the undershirt he slept in over his head, giving John a view of his back. John bit the inside of his cheek to keep the moan from escaping as Greg pushed both his trousers and pants off his hips, letting them pool at his feet. Greg turned the water on before looking over his shoulder. Seeing that John was immobile due to excitement, nervousness, or fright, Greg decided to have pity on his inexperienced lover.

"This would be the part where you take your clothes off. Unless you want to just enjoy the show?" Greg smirked before turning to face John, giving him a full view of him in all his naked glory, cock fully erect and straining for John's touch.

John's eyes widened at the sight before him. He knew Greg was fit from the field work his job demanded of him, but knowing it and _seeing_ it were two different things. Though it wasn't his first view of his cock thanks to his impromptu blow job the night before, it was his first time seeing it in proper lighting so he could appreciate just how large it was. His hands itched to touch and caress the velvety skin, but kept his composure. Greg, seeing John's slight nervousness, aimed to push him the last step.

"Ok, love. Guess it's a one-man show this morning," while stepping into the shower and letting his hand trail down to his hard cock, giving it a few tugs before letting a groan fall from his lips. He glanced at John to see his eyes harden and his hands yank his shirt over his head.

"One-man show my arse! Budge off!" John said as he jerked the button free on his trousers and tugged them down his legs. Stepping inside, he turned towards Greg and slapped the hands away from their stroking.

"This is mine and mine only. If you need to get off I will _very_ happily accommodate you whenever and wherever you feel the urge." John said as he slowly stroked the harden length that strained towards his hips. Greg closed his eyes and moaned as the feeling of pleasure shot up his spine from his cock and pure need pooled in his groin. John may be naive when it came to actual penetrative sex, but he was far from be able to make a man's knees weak with desire. It was time he reminded Greg that he was also a force to be reckoned with.

"Anywhere...anytime...my Inspector. Just say the word and I'll bend over your desk with my arse prepared nice and pretty for your cock. I'll suck you off in the back of your patrol car, letting you fog up the windows before coming down my throat," John whispered seductively in Greg's ear as he sped up his strokes. Greg groaned as his need for release grew, his arms strained against the shower door and wall keeping him upright. He had no idea John not only knew how to dirty talk, but was fucking fantastic at it.

John tightened his grip on Greg's cock earning himself a choked cry from the man. "I want you to think of me when you're sitting at your desk. Imagine me at your feet while you're desperately trying to not seem you're about to cum with me licking your balls before taking your delicious cock into my mouth. Have I told you how much I love the taste of your cock?"

Greg panted heavily, "Oh fuck, John. Please. I'm almost there."

John twisted his wrist with every pull and huskily breathed into Greg's ear, "I can't wait until I get to feel that massive, hard, hot cock pulsing in me. I know you'll end up turning me into a sexual deviant...wanting your cock, needing your cock with every waking thought. But yours...only ever yours."

Greg's back arched as he painted John's stomach with his release. He leaned his forehead onto John's before cupping his jaw in his hands and kissing the man he was falling for hard and fast. Pulling away he glanced down John's body to fully appreciate the young, fit specimen he had at his fingertips. Seeing John's cock for the first time, his mouth watered at the sight of the hard, pulsing length pressed against his hip.

"Oh Doctor, seems like you have quite a big problem that needs my attention."

Before John could contemplate the nickname that was bestowed on him, Greg dropped to his knees and engulfed John's cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head and licking the precome that leaked out the slit.

"Holy shit," John gripped the back of Greg's head as the sensations overwhelmed him, "How the fuck are you this good for never being with a guy?" John moaned loudly as Greg reached down and cupped his balls, fondling and pulling on them gently.

Greg pulled off with a loud pop while looking up through his eyelashes, "I had a rather impressive teacher last night that had me thinking of all sorts of ways to repay him." John groaned as he massaged Greg's scalp, "Oh please have your revenge. I warn you that you already have me on edge. I won't last long."

"Then I best see how fast I can make you come undone," Greg replied as he let his fingers stroke John's hard shaft, the hot water from the shower cascading down John's back as Greg had switched their positions earlier. Licking the sensitive underside of John's cock, he placed wet open kisses along the length before swallowing him down and letting his nose brush against John's dark blonde curls.

"Ooohhhh….fuck me Inspector. Your tongue is magnificent." John let his head fall back as he felt his orgasm start pooling low in his abs. Greg hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down. Reaching behind John's balls, he trailed a finger down John's crack until he felt his puckered entrance. Allowing the water to lubricate his finger, he massaged the ring of muscle over and over until John was writhing and moaning above him. Pressing down, he felt the muscles give and his finger breached the entrance and all he could feel was a hot, tight channel squeezing his finger. Imagining his cock inside John's arse, feeling the velvet walls tighten on him made him hard and wanting.

Greg pushed his mouth down on John's rock hard cock until he felt him hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag before he relaxed his throat and was able to let John's cock slide further down his throat. He pumped his finger in and out of John's arse, searching for the spot he read about. He knew when he found it when John shouted and arched his back, thrusting his cock into Greg's mouth.

"Oh God! Yes! There! Fuck…again!" Greg looked up to see John with a look of pure unadulterated pleasure on his flushed face. He pressed repeatedly against the bundle of nerves again as he swallowed around the cock being shoved down his throat.

"I'm about...about to...Greg...ahhhh!" John screamed as his orgasm shook his very soul and he felt Greg swallowing every drop of cum that shot out of him. His knees gave out just as Greg let his spent cock slip from his lips.

Standing up, they grinned at one another before John said rather cheekily, "Let me thank whoever was the one to teach you your oral skills. He must be pretty spectacular himself."

"Oh shut it you git," Greg laughed. John smiled lovingly up at Greg, "I could really get used to this...you, me, everything. You might be stuck with me, Inspector."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor." Greg huskily said as he drew his lover in for quick embrace.

Their shower became one of gentle caresses as they washed each other while peppering kisses over chests, backs, necks, and faces. Looking into each other's eyes, they knew there was no going back for them. They found what they had been looking for in a partner and would fight anyone that tried to come between them.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up next to Greg on the couch had been a welcome feeling and John wish they could have stayed there all morning. Though Greg had to get to work and John had to get back to his parents before heading home. The shower had been more than John was expecting but damn did he enjoy it. The feeling of being that close to Greg was addicting.

Watching as Greg finished getting ready for work after they shared breakfast together, John realized he needed to return to his parents' home and sort out everything with Mary. It was time to end this facade of a relationship. He would need to plan a rather over the top fight to convince his parents that a break up was eminent. The desire to introduce Greg to his parents as his choice for a partner was overwhelming.

Things were moving faster than John had originally intended, but this wasn't an average relationship. Normal relationships were about dates and whispered conversations on doorsteps before ending with a goodnight kiss...not chasing after a stalker with a Consulting Detective deducing your every secret. But despite all the unconventional aspects of their relationship, John wasn't going to let another chance at love pass by him. Not after all he'd lost in the past.

He decided that though he would rather return to his flat as neither of his parents would be of any help to the current situation. Plus, in all honesty, he'd probably snap at his father for some condescending remark he was bound to make, which was the last thing he needed. So biting the bullet, so to speak, he kissed Greg goodbye with a promise to text throughout the day and took a taxi to face the music.

It was almost seven a.m. so unfortunately both his parents were bound to be up. Hopefully, if he had any luck, his father would have left for the office, leaving John to deal with only his mother. But luck was not in his side as the moment he opened the front door he heard his mother call his name out more cheerfully than usual. This was going to be a long morning.

John decided to get the interrogation over with and headed towards the dining room where he discovered his luck had completely run out as his father sat at the table with the paper in his hand along with a cup of tea. Just what John needed...his two-faced, demeaning father who would be just as curious as his mother regarding his love life, but without the loving facade to help take the sting of the meddling away. John's mother greeted her son with a hug.

"Since you didn't come home I presume the date went very well last night." Mr. Watson said, laying his paper down neatly. "I would hope you two didn't give into temptation."

"I'm sure they didn't, dear. John is a gentleman." Mrs. Watson said.

John gave his mother a nod of thanks before delving into what happened, "Yes, well...I have no complaints on the date I had last night. It put a lot of things into perspective regarding our future. We ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie." No need to lie when the truth was much better. If his parents chose to think he meant Mary in all those activities then that was their assumption.

"Good, you don't want a relationship based upon frivolous emotions, lust, and sex. It will only lead to divorce and a broken family - much like your mother's." John's father said, pointing his finger at his wife for emphasis, who nodded her agreeance. "You still intend to take young Miss Mary out to dinner this evening?"

John nodded, "Yes Father, except we decide to make it a lunch date instead as I decided to head home early."

"Something come up?" his mother asked, worriedly.

John hadn't considered the story he needed to tell his parents as he never informed them of the affair with the stalker, let alone the murders or that his flatmate, Madeline, was the suspect in the crimes. His mother would never let him out of her sight if she knew. "A friend's brother asked for my help to sort some things out at his flat."

"You wouldn't be talking about Henry, now would you? The one I told you to distance yourself from growing up." Mr. Watson said.

"Yes, he was a good person. His brother just needs help packing the rest of his stuff. My flat's closer to his place than here. I will also probably be spending the rest of the week with Mary, so I wouldn't be around anyhow."

"You should take her to the place your father took me to for our first date." Mrs. Watson said, "It's a wonderful place to propose as well." His mother had a wistful look in her eye at the prospect of gaining a daughter-in-law so soon.

"Mum! I am not going to propose marriage this soon! I would rather we be together a few years before making that type of commitment. Besides, I'm still going to Uni with a student's job. I can't exactly support a family on that income."

"You're already twenty-two, John. I was nineteen when I had you. Nothing wrong with starting a family young."

"Father was also thirty when I was born and already was a successful lawyer." John pointed out, "I can barely support myself."

"When I married my first wife, I was a working Uni student myself, but we still manage to get by. Now we never had children but we tried from the beginning to. Even if we were going to be financially struggling, it was my duty to continue the family name." Mr. Watson told him, "Just as it is yours."

"I would still rather wait to be sure Mary is a good match. You know, I don't need to talk about marriage and children with you right now. It's been one day. Be happy that I haven't ran away as I've done with all your previous set-ups," John huffed in annoyance, "I need to go pack before I meet Mary."

"She did make you breakfast for you?" Mrs. Watson asked, not so successful at hiding her questioning tone. John mentally rolled his eyes. Heaven forbid a woman didn't cook for her man.

John nodded placatingly, "Yes, I had a wonderful breakfast. Now I must leave you if I am to be on time for my lunch date."

Without waiting for a reply or dismissal, John went upstairs with Harry's room as his objective. He needed to speak to her to be sure that she would be alright by herself when he left. He found Harry's door cracked open. 'At least she's home', he thought as he knocked. Hearing her voice permission to enter, he pushed it open to see Harry lounging on the bed.

"How did it go downstairs?" Harry asked.

"Good, well as well as can be expected. When did you get in?" John closed the door behind him.

"Five a.m. and they didn't even notice...again." She chuckled eyeing John up and down with narrowed eyes and a smirk, "You still looked stressed out but yet...oh what is the word I am looking for…" She snapped her fingers as she exaggeratedly pondered knowing it was annoying her dear brother.

John groaned, rolling his eyes, "Don't even say it."

Harry smirked, laughing, "Oh my god! You shagged last night! That's why you stayed over!"

John shook his head letting her believe that was the reason as he didn't want to tell her the real reason. She was fragile enough with the pressure their parents weighing on her shoulders. John would tell Mary the truth only if she gave her word to keep it from Harry. Then again Mary would have a field day with the fact that not only had John had oral sex with someone he just met, but said man twice his age. John hoped she wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but considering how much her and Harry joked with him about his "saint-like" approach to his past relationships, he didn't think he would get out of their lectures...or prompts to further his relationship...so easily.

"Look, that's not why I came in here." John groaned, "I'm going home early and I wanted to make sure you be alright by yourself."

"I will be fine. I have Mary. If I need help I can call her." Harry said, knowing that John was hiding something. "Why leave early though?"

"I don't want to be here another minute. I'm really hoping this will be the last time I have to be in this house for awhile." John told her.

Harry would be turning eighteen early next month and she was no longer in school being that she graduated the year prior. John hoped that she would be able to move out and get away from the influence of their father's constant disappointment and their mother's pursuit of finding her a husband. His sister was actually quite smart and was three points from having the I.Q. of a genius. If it hadn't been for the drinking she would have graduated sooner. There were times that she had helped John with his Uni school work, which was when they discovered she was smarter than most the peers in her age group. John was curious as to whom she inherited it from because it couldn't be from their parents as their mother was far from smart for all the impression she'd given them their entire lives. In fact, she never finished school as she got married at seventeen. John's father just lucked out as far John was concerned.

"It is, though um...you look a bit worried. Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Just a little trouble with my flatmate I need to sort out." John explained, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Harry nodded not entirely convinced, "If you say so."

"I need to get my stuff ready." John said, turning to head towards his old room, "I will call later or may just text...don't want a repeat of last night." John exaggeratedly shuddered before winning at his sister.

She laughed, smirking, "That would probably be a good idea."

John went to his room, grabbing his duffle bag, and began the task of packing the few belongings he brought for his visit. He checked to see if the clothes he left in his bag were still there. He smiled as he discovered that all his clothes were folded and clean. His mother had gone through his bag and cleaned his clothes like she always did. He didn't fault her for the thought behind the gesture. He just wished she would ask for the clothes rather than going through his stuff. Another reason why he never had anything in his bag that eluded to his lifestyle preference for males as he didn't want to deal with the fight that always occurred. Some things were just not worth the headache.

Grabbing a random shirt, he changed into the more comfortable shirt and a jumper. He left his father shirt on the bed. It was always annoying when she made him wear his father's clothes, but he knew she wouldn't stop, so he never packed anything but a few clothes.

Thank god this would be the last time he'd ever have to come to this hell hole. John picked up his bag before heading downstairs hoping to avoid any prolonged and uncomfortable goodbyes. He would have no such luck as he mother walked up to him, "You sure you can't stay any longer? Your grandmother is coming to visit."

If his grandmother was coming to visit then he most assuredly would not be here. He detested her more than his mother as it was his father's mother, the one who raised him to be the pompous arse he was. The harassment he received from her was far worse than anything his father ever subjected him to as she called him every conceivable profanity she could imagine for gays. She had no heart or wish to have any type of relationship with her grandchildren besides one of emotional torment under the guise of "elderly bluntness". At least his father kept his mouth shut...most the time.

"Mum, I really need to go." John said, "I will arrange to see her another time."

"She's going to be disappointed. I told her about you and Mary...she was so thrilled. I think she is bringing something for you."

"I will try to stop by before she leaves. I promise."

"That's my boy," Mrs. Watson said with a smile.

After a hug and kiss from his mother, John hurried out of the house without a backward glance and walked to the nearest main street to catch a cab. After hailing a cab, John sat back to decompress from all the stress that came with a visit to his parents' home so he could have a clear mind when he saw Mary. He concentrated on thoughts of Greg and realized he already missed the man. Deciding to capitalize on the moment of peace, he dug out his phone to send a text to the object of his thoughts.

 **On my way to see Mary but can't seem to get you off my mind. Is it too pathetic to say I miss you?**

 **-JW**

John didn't have to wait long before his phone was buzzing with an incoming text.

 **Funny how my mind's on you too. And it's only pathetic if I didn't feel the same...lucky for you I do. ;-) -GL**

 **Did you just winky smile at me Inspector? -JW**

John goofily grinned at the adolescent flirting Greg was sending him. Greg's next text had him rolling his eyes at the bad innuendo.

 **I'd do more than winky smile if you were here now. -GL**

 **Promises, Inspector. How much room is under your desk again? -JW**

 **John! I'm at a crime scene of a robbery. I can't have those images in my head right now. -GL**

 **And plenty of room for your sweet arse to fit under. -GL**

 **Alas my sexy Inspector, I have arrived at the coffee shop. My sweet arse will have to wait to see if your estimate is correct. -JW**

John smiled and put his phone back in his pocket as he arrived at Mary's work, Cafe AU Lait, and ordered a cup of tea as she finished the first part of her shift before her break. John found a table to wait while he drank his tea, all the while thinking about what he would say if she asked why he sounded a bit worried last night on the phone.

John and Mary had grown up together during their teen years. Their parents were good friends until a major fall out. During the time they were friends, Mary's parents pushed her towards John thinking they'd be the perfect match. He often told people Mary was a childhood friend mostly because it felt like they had been despite their rough early years of indifference.

If John was fully honest with himself, he and Mary would be a perfect match if John wasn't gay...and Mary didn't prefer women over men. After bonding over the loss of Kaylan, they found they had a lot in common. In fact, after John had gotten extremely drunk one night, she had come to his rescue.

John had gone out drinking one night not wanting to be home. His parents had been getting on him to come out of his bedroom after staying in it for a whole week. John nearly hit his father over a simple remark. By the time the night was done, he ended up drinking far too much and the bartender had attempted to take advantage of him. He had called Mary -on accident- after leaving the pub extremely distraught. Despite not being friends, she yelled at him for putting himself in that situation by getting so drunk and reminded him to make sure to invite her or someone he knew next time so he wouldn't be alone. Unfortunately he didn't heed that advice and made the mistake of going back to the same pub another night and the same bartender attempted sexually assault him. Charges never were made as John didn't want to deal with his father's disappointment and feared he would be blamed for the bartender's actions.

John had stayed with Henry for over a month after the news of Kaylan's death. Mary came to check up on him every day bringing food with her. After seeing Mary go through so much to make sure he was taken care of, both knew they had found a friend in the other. Even Henry could see all the years of hate fade away. John still couldn't understand why Mary had done that but he was thankful she had.

John played with his tea cup as he was deep in thought so everything around him was tuned out. So lost in thought he didn't notice when Mary sat down at the table.

John looked up to see Mary, who had a grin on her face as she propped her chin up with her hands, "Soooo….what, or should I say _who_ , are you thinking about?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not telling you the details."

Mary pouted, "Oh, you know want to and you don't have much of a choice. You owe me." She leaned against the table, staring into John's blue eyes, "I had to talk with you mother on the phone." Mary faked a shudder.

He groaned loudly, "Why would you want to know? You like women. You're shagging my sister. Why does it matter what your girlfriend's brother did with his date last night? Stop trying to get off on my love life you tosser."

Mary chuckled, nodding, "Fair, but tell me this...you still a virgin? Or did you finally do the deed? Though I can't imagine your date can do much being he's a cradle-snatcher. I doubt he could keep it up."

"He can keep it up just fine." John snapped, blushing when he realized what just happened.

Mary chuckled, she knew just how to push John's buttons to get him to talk about his sex life. John wasn't all that comfortable talking about it with a woman especially Mary, "So, you finally did it, huh? Though if I am correct," she tapped her finger to her chin as she sarcastically asked, "Didn't you just meet him?"

John glared at her, "Yes, I did, and we didn't go _that_ far."

"Since when do you throw caution to the wind? You have always been extremely careful." Mary pointed out, "So, what's so different about him? What makes him so special that Mr. 'Wait-Til-I'm-In-Love' would be not only willing, but in a hurry to get physical with your Detective Inspector?"

John leaned back in his chair running his fingers through his hair, "Uh...you're going to think I'm crazy."

She cocked a brow, grinning, "I already do so spill or I will find a way to make you. You know I can."

He wasn't about to contest that fact as she could and would if she really wanted to know something. John was still curious when and how she had learned the skill, but was honestly a bit afraid to ask. The woman knew too much! He looked down at his now cold cup of tea.

He took a deep breath, "It's hard to explain without telling about what Madeline has done."

Mary's look of curiosity turned to a look of concern, "What has she done this time?"

"This time? She's been in trouble before?" John asked, stunned.

"She stalked her ex after he left her. No one has seen him in over two years." Mary told him. John went pale at the news causing Mary to straighten in worry, "Wait, she's stalking you, isn't she?"

John felt like such a fool, for having fallen for Madeline's sweet and carefree facade. He realized then that it had been a set-up all along with her choosing John as her new conquest. Nothing he could have done would have changed her plans to make John be "hers". She had carefully hidden her obsessive tendencies behind a likeable and caring demeanor...and he had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. He couldn't believe he could be so gullible, "Yea. Though she made it more than simply stalking by killing three people she perceived as threats. She murdered Henry, Mary. Henry. He didn't even know I had feelings for him. I found out she's the one behind it all last night."

"Is that why you stayed with Greg last night?"

John nodded, "He's the lead detective on the case and at first I refused to believe it, but she called me to ask me about my date. I never told her I was going on a date. She knew too many details that she shouldn't. Then add that she not so subtly threatened Greg by saying he's next." He paused, offhandedly adding. "That's what I get for giving him a blow job in front of the damn window."

Mary raised a brow, "I am going to ignore the blow job comment for now. Though we 'will' come back to that! So proud of you, by the way," John laughed. She continued, "But you manage to go out on a date with the lead detective who is working on the case where your flatmate is the suspected murderer. Bollocks mate, you without a doubt have the worse luck ever."

"Not completely, the only good thing in all of this is Greg. If he called it quits after the death threat from Madeline, I wouldn't have blamed him." John paused as he smiled, "He still wants to be near me despite the danger…"

"You're falling for him, aren't you? Anyone who has eyes can see that when they look at you. You positively light up and get that dazed look when you talk about him."

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have done what I did last night. You know me, I take things slow...unlike my sister and my present company." John stated pointedly while looking at her, daring her to contradict him. Mary smiled and held her hands up in surrender. John sighed, "I won't admit my inexperience to Greg though since it would probably just make him more nervous to further our relationship being as I'm his first boyfriend. But, with my luck, he probably already knows thanks to Sherlock and his deductive skills. Either way, I'm still hesitant...there's other reasons."

"Ok. Beside the fact you have stalker, whom I warned you not to befriend, but that's beside the point, something else is running amuck in your head. It's Kaylan, isn't it? The one thing that has held you back." At John's wide-eyed look of shock Mary let out a sigh, "Look, putting aside Madeline for the moment, I get it hurts to lose him, but why in the hell are you doing this to yourself? He's dead. There is nothing anyone can do to change it. He's gone and he's not coming back. He would want you to move on and be happy."

"I know and no matter what I feel for Greg...I still feel guilty. I'm still scared to move on." John said.

"You have no reason to feel guilty and I know for a fact he would want you to move on. He would not want you living in fear of the past. He would want you to seize whatever happiness you could find and make it yours."

"He told you that?" John asked, his eyes glistening with tears of both sadness for a lost love, but more so with the feeling of hope blossoming in his chest.

"Yes. No matter what pace your relationship with Greg is moving, he's a good man from what you say of him. As hard as it may sound you need to let go of Kaylan. If you don't than whatever you and Greg have will fall apart."

John knew Mary was right. Logically he knew this and agreed. He just needed his heart to fully let go of Kaylan. To stop holding onto his first love and the what-ifs that would never happen. Mary was right...Greg was an amazing man and he was lucky to have him. He needed to take the next step with Greg. And letting Kaylan persist in haunting his past was something he refused to let continue.

He was ready. He desired Greg in every way he could have him. He wanted it. He was getting to the point of _needing_ it.

John gave Mary a predatory smile that had her grinning with the knowledge that she got through to him. She wondered if she should warn Greg before setting John loose on him but thought better of it.

John raised his cup of cold tea in a salute to Mary, "Here's to friends who help you get your head out of your arse."

Mary raised her cup before adding, "So you can finally get your arse laid and by a sexy Inspector no less. Oh the role playing that could happen. I envy you."

John laughed, blushing, "He's mine you hussy."

They tapped cups and as he drank his tea he couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine. He wanted Greg...and he was going to damn well get what he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

John got out of the cab after paying the cabbie finding his keys as he went up the steps. John didn't see Madeline's car anywhere nearby so she was probably out following Greg. As much as John hated the thought of her anywhere near Greg, he knew Greg could handle himself. John put the key in the lock, turning it with bated breath, and opened the door expecting anything and everything. John didn't have any idea what to expect anymore from Madeline as the woman he knew apparently didn't exist.

As he pushed the door open the house was silent, eerily silent making him apprehensive and slightly jumpy. He locked the door behind me immediately as he entered the flat and dropped his bag on the couch before walking into the kitchen. He open the fridge door and found there was nothing but beer alongside the milk that spoiled two days ago. He pulled it out and went over to the sink before dumping it down the drain. Madeline was suppose to handle all grocery shopping as she bought all the food in her effort to make things easier on John being as he only worked part time.

John was saving up for a car to make getting back and forth to school easier. He was only a few quid short of his goal, but he probably wouldn't be able to now that he needed to find a new place to live once all was said and done. John rented the second room from Madeline as she owned the place. She had received the house from her father as a payment - bribe in all essence - to stay away as they wanted nothing to do with their own daughter's affinity for trouble and determination to always have her way. The results, as John had recently found out, were horrific as she was capable of murder all to keep John to herself.

John left the empty milk jug in the sink before searching for something to eat. Though, from the state of the fridge and cabinets, there appeared to be very little to choose from so he just grabbed an apple. Madeline apparently was too busy stalking him and threatening his boyfriend to do the grocery shopping. The whole situation was so surreal that John found himself biting back the need to hysterically giggle. He calmed himself before heading back out into the den to sit on the couch. He found himself looking down at his former engagement ring on his right hand while thinking about the conversation he had with Mary at the coffee shop.

John hadn't removed the ring in four years and until now he couldn't bear the thought. Now with the knowledge that Kaylan had made it known he wanted John to find love again, he slipped off the ring. He head towards the bedroom to put it in the small wood box he kept the things he treasured most. It already held his grandfather's ring which he inherited when John's father disowned his grandfather. The ring usually was passed down to the firstborn son, but in this case, it was left to John. A few other things from his childhood were safely tucked into his box, away from his parents and their judgements.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket just as it started ringing. John smiled seeing it was Greg. He pressed send answering, "I hope you're not overworking yourself, Inspector."

Greg snickered, "Unless that's the doctor's orders, I have to."

John smiled as he laughed, "Would it make any difference?"

"If the doctor begged me enough while promising to let me do many filthy and unspeakable things to him if I fell ill right now and was forced to head home...maybe." Greg said, "Unfortunately duty calls and this case isn't going to disappear. I called to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine...well, I'm doing better. I'm away from my parents and talking to damn good looking detective who keeps making promises on the phone." John smiled, "But I am a little more worried for you. You're the one she's after next." John's tone grew anxious as he bit his bottom lip in worry.

Greg still couldn't believe John was more concerned for the detective's safety of his own. He was back at the flat he shared with Madeline, alone, and without any type of backup at the moment.

"John, I told you I will be fine. You're one in the more danger than me." He said, "I still think you're daft for going back to the flat."

"I have to face it. You're not going to get her unless we let her think I don't suspect anything. She's done this before and I am pretty damn sure she has gotten away with murder prior to this investigation." John told him.

"How about I come by tonight after I get off? We can spend some time together."

"Sounds good. We can watch a movie before you head home unless you want to stay the night. It could be a crime drama where you point out all the discrepancies…or we could find a really bad Rom-Com and just snog like we're teenagers. You did like The Hobbit so we could continue with that series. You could hold me at all the suspenseful parts. Your pick though I will say that I have been known to put out rather easily for you."

Greg chuckled, "We'll see. Can't have you feeling unloved now can we? I'll be there at eight thirty."

"Can't wait to see you, Inspector." John said.

After they hung up John couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing his Detective in a few hours. The wait for eight thirty to arrive was going to be tedious and slow. Feeling boredom start to set in, John picked up what little was it of place before heading to take a quick shower. He always felt rather off after dealing with his parents.

When it got close to Greg's arrival time John went to grab a water from the fridge. The doorbell rang making John smile as it was most likely Greg. John hurried to the front door, unlocking it. He opened it to see indeed it was his handsome Inspector.

"Come in." John greeted with a wide grin as he stepped aside to allow the man to brush past him. Greg stepped through the doorway, stopping to caress John's cheek with his hand as he smiled at the younger man before leaning forward to give a quick kiss at the corner of John's mouth. John blushed as Greg stepped back to look around, "This place is _much_ nicer than mine. How do you afford this?"

"I rent the spare bedroom." John answered closing the door, locking it. "The flat belongs to Madeline."

"Oh, well, that makes sense now. When I first moved out on my own, my friend and I rented a cheap flat. It did not look this good. We were lucky to afford a two-bedroom flat honestly." Greg stated as he strolled into the den, "Madeline seems to have the same taste as my ex-wife…expensive."

"She's rich and living off of a trust fund. One that is four times the amount of mine." John said, "She doesn't really do anything. She flunked out of medical school recently."

"Probably used her interest in medical school as an excuse to be near you." Greg stated, before asking, "Where's your room?"

"Down the hall, first room to the left. You really can't miss it as it's the only room here that doesn't match the decor."

Greg laughed before heading down the hall to find the room. When he stepped through the open door, the sight reminded Greg of his room back when he had first joined the police force. The room was stark with minimal furniture. A dresser, bed, and a small table with a telly on it were all that filled the room. There were three boxes in the corner that looked as if he hadn't unpacked them. Greg walked further into the bedroom finding the walls were as bare as his place.

John walked up beside him, "See, it doesn't match."

The detective sat on the bed after shedding his coat shoes. John closed the bedroom door before going over to the telly. His movies were piled up under the table since he had nowhere to put them.

"You don't seem to have a lot of movies." Greg stated.

"I spend most my time studying. I rarely get time to myself. If I do, I was spending it with my flatmate watching her movies." John told him after picking a movie.

"What did you pick?" Greg asked.

John smiled, "I figured since we watched the first hobbit at your place last night. We could watch the second one. I'll even let you hold onto me during all the suspenseful parts. Purely for comfort, of course." John added with a wink.

"You had me at being able to touch you.I have to admit the first wasn't too bad." Greg chuckled, "Though I never would have bought it. I don't get into fantasy."

"Let me guess you played cops and robbers, right?" John asked as he bent over to put the disc into the player.

"Yes, probably like you played doctor." Greg remarked, his eyes staring at the view of John's arse unknowingly teasing him.

John stood and smiled, laughing softly, "I also played a prince for my sister's playtime games. That was a bit awkward."

John sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the menu to come up as Greg looked over to the dresser that held a few framed photos. The one that caught his eye was one with a red-haired male who had his arms wrapped around John. He was dressed in a British Army uniform so Greg assumed it had to be Kaylan, John's former fiancé. The man seemed vaguely familiar, as if he had seen him someplace before. Greg doubted he ever met the man, but since he met many people through his job he probably just saw someone who looked like him.

The student turned to look at Greg who was still focused on the picture, John looked to see which one had caught his attention. It was the one of him with Kaylan the last time he saw him. Greg turned towards John, "Is that Kaylan?"

"Yeah." John answered, "Mary took it the day Kaylan left for his deployment." He didn't seem upset like he had been when Sherlock had brought up Kaylan's death. Greg had seen that a reaction a few times with friends and experienced it himself. It meant John was at peace with Kaylan's death and hopefully no longer anxious and afraid of moving forward. Greg had made the mistake of seeing someone while they were still hung up on an ex-boyfriend and it ultimately ended the relationship. He didn't want that to be a possibility with John, but he doubted that was the case. The closer they got the more Greg was scared to lose him or find out that John's feelings were temporary.

After John started the movie he set the remote aside and moved closer to Greg. The detective wrapped his arm around John's shoulder pulling him closer into his side, loving the feeling of John pressed against him. He happened to look down at the hand that was gently rubbing his thigh up and down as John rested his head on his shoulder. He noticed that the ring he'd been wearing for their first three dates had been removed. It wasn't a total surprise as Greg had seen people get remarried within a year of losing a loved one.

Greg himself waited seven years after his first divorce to remarry and kept his wedding ring on for the first five years. His first divorce took the least amount of time to finalize, but hurt the most. His job wasn't the only reason they had separated, there had been one other reason for the divorce. He hadn't expected John to take it off so soon, but he found this relationship was full of surprises. Moving on from the loss of a partner or even the partner leaving wasn't easy to get over.

The detective was still worried how John was handling all the turmoil the investigation was causing. Last night and this morning John had been fine while they were together. Greg was worried that John still was taking the whole situation hard, especially now that he was in the flat he shared with Madeline.

"You holding up alright?" Greg asked, taking John's hand.

John looked at him sideways while nodding, "I'm fine considering everything."

"There something going on in that head of yours. I know it. You've had an overload of information thrown at you." Greg said, nuzzling his nose on the side of John's jaw, "If you need to talk I'm here." John took a breath before replying, "Besides the fact that I want to go back and prevent all of this from even happening, I'm just trying to...I don't know...learn how to move past the guilt."

Greg turned more towards John as he felt the man tense up a bit. It troubled him that John was being so hard on himself. "You're not still blaming yourself for their deaths, are you?" Greg asked. John tilted his head back and forth as he wondered how to explain his thoughts. "Yes and no," John sat up looking towards his boyfriend, taking a deep breath, "Thing is, I have lived the past few years worrying about the past, scared to make that next step to moving on. I can't control Madeline and her actions, but I can control how I live my life…and feeling guilty for actions I didn't know about or had to power to stop isn't going to bring any of them back."

It now made sense why he wasn't wearing his ring anymore, "May I ask what changed your mind?" John smiled with a look of happiness shining in his eyes, "Well…it was a combination of the case, you, and Mary talking some sense into me."

The detective smiled at the compliment John paid him in his statement, "I take it that's why you removed your ring."

"As Mary pointed out, Kaylan is gone and I have a good man…a _very_ good man in front of me. One who cares for me. I don't want to mess up whatever chance I have with you just because I miss Kaylan." John confessed with a shy smile and a slight blush and being put on the spot. He looked down before admitting shyly, "You're the best thing that has come into my life since Mary."

The feeling of joy and possessiveness washed through Greg at that confession, but he wanted John to know he didn't need that one physical reminder of John's past to be out of the picture just so they could be together. "I would have understood if you wanted to keep it on." Greg told him, "Everyone holds onto something from their past."

John smiled still unable to understand how he got so lucky to have such an understanding and loving man in his life. He normally didn't attract men like Greg who were the complete package of being both a gentleman and exactly what he needed in a stable and committed boyfriend. In his experience, there were ones that were decent and ones that were attractive. The attractive ones were jerks the majority the time that only cared about themselves and having sex. Then the decent men that had flirted with him over the years weren't his type. They ended up being dull and not what he was needed. The night Greg met John, the younger man had been hit on quite obnoxiously by another man, one whose sole intention was to get laid. He had rejected the man and sent him on his way minutes prior to Greg entering the pub.

"I will probably never let him go completely, but I don't need to keep the ring on to remember him." John told him.

"That is true. So, you did take it off for you? Not because you felt you needed to?"

John nodded, "Yea, I just never had a reason to feel the need. Believe it or not, I have never been so confident in my life, especially regarding doing half of what we've done together. Before you, I never would have even considered getting on my knees and sucking you off so soon after meeting you, let alone having an amazing shower experience with you."

Greg was slightly confused, "Then why did you? I mean, I know we both see us being committed and making this a long-term relationship, but you didn't have to do that only after the second date. So why did you?" John scrunched his forehead for a minute before answering, "Would it be weird if I am not entirely sure?"

"No, I have done plenty of things on a whim. But in my case, it turned out I was wrong. However, if you don't take chances you will always wonder the what ifs." Greg paused, "If I hadn't been shot while with my first wife I would still be married to her raising a family."

"Family?" John questioned.

"We would have been parents if it wasn't for her miscarriage two years prior to us separating." Greg said, "Some people aren't willing to take the chance you are with me. I don't have the easiest or safest job. You have to be a strong person to be to handle being with someone in my line of work."

"You have an important job. Too bad you didn't become a father, you would have been a good one. However, I am glad it didn't work out. I wouldn't be sitting here with you if it did."

Greg smiled glad to have someone like John, "So, everyone says about me and kids. But yeah, it all worked out for the best if it meant having you with me. Plus I never had the chance since that first marriage. I didn't want to have kids with my other two ex-wives. That should have been a warning right there. Though one of them did manage to get pregnant while we were still married."

John was taken aback momentarily, "Not by you though, right?" Greg nodded, confirming that at least one of his ex-wives had cheated on him.

Greg pulled John to him onto his lap, the younger man automatically straddling the detective while placing his hands on his shoulders. Greg let his nose run along the side of John's neck until he trailed his tongue along the sensitive skin underneath John's ear if the sharp intake of air from John was any indication. He drew the earlobe into his mouth, sucking on the flesh before biting down gently causing a moan to escape John's lips. Huskily, Greg whispered into John's ear, letting his breath tickle the short hair on John's neck and send shivers down his spine, "But enough talking, my dear, sexy Doctor. I've been dreaming of you all day and was rather difficult to do my job with a half hard cock torturing me."

John groaned at the image burning itself into his mind, "And that's my fault, Inspector?" Greg nibbled on the skin under John's jaw that was teasing him as he ran his hands up and down John's toned back.

"Oh God yes it was. What am I supposed to think about after seeing you come apart in the shower this morning and then having you text me this afternoon? I was bloody lucky that Sherlock wasn't around when you teased me with a rather lovely fantasy of you under my desk."

John tilted his head to the side to give Greg better access to his sensitive neck, "Mmmmm…yes. We really must make that a reality. But until then," he said as he looked Greg in the eyes, "How about we focus on the here and now? And the here and now says that I want you to take me and have your utter way with me. So every step I take reminds me of you."

John pushed Greg back on the bed, leaned in, and pressed his lips to the detective's soft lips. The detective shook off his surprise at John's words and tightened his embrace on John's small frame as their lips moved against one another. The younger lover pressed his body against Greg, longing to be close to him and needing to feel the heat radiating from the older man's body. The slick feeling of their lips together made John remember their shower and how they couldn't get enough of the taste of one another.

As the two kissed, Greg pulled John close by using the belt loops on his trousers. Feeling John's erection press against his, he started to rut against him as their kisses quickly became more and more passionate, desperate, lustful, and full of need. The detective pulled away long enough to flip their positions and pin John's arms above his head. John's cock jumped at the ease in which Greg manhandled and controlled him, but didn't get a chance to respond before Greg resumed snogging the young man.

Greg's left hand kept John's wrist pinned down as they kissed like there was no tomorrow…as if they needed to memorize the other's taste before it was taken away. The detective moved his free hand down the side of John's body as he moved his tongue along John's lips, begging for entrance. John parted his lips granting his lover access with Greg's hand stopping at the button on the front of John's trousers. Hearing John's moan of frustration and seeing him thrust his hips into the air, desperate for the necessary friction to alleviate the pressure growing in his hardening cock, Greg quickly undid the button and zipper, giving himself enough room to slip his hand into John's pants. John keened as Greg's hand brushed against the head of his semi-hard member. The sounds of pleasure pouring out of John were muffled as Greg explored his mouth, mapping out the wet cavern with his tongue while he palm John's aching need as it became fully erect.

The blonde moaned as Greg kissed along his jawline down to his neck planting soft kisses to his tender flesh. His whole body flowing with desire as Greg sucked on his lower neck, marking him, and earning a whimper from his younger lover. John thrust his harden cock into Greg's hand, closing his eyes, and letting the pleasure take over his body. The experience of being with man like this was new for him. Yes, he had taken a shower with Greg only hours ago but that had felt different. It left him desiring more, so much more. He was addicted to Greg like a drug addict was to cocaine. John could and never would get enough of Greg's touch.

The detective moved his hand which had been pinning John's wrist to the bed down, caressing John's chest and side till it joined his other hand at the bottom of John's jumper and undershirt. He removed the offending garments with the help of John, who couldn't get it off fast enough. John long for skin to skin contact with his inspector again and Greg wanted nothing to hinder his view of his lover. When Greg leaned back in and their lips met, John moaned into the kiss, high on the electric feeling of pleasure racing through his body with every touch of their heated skin against one another. Never ceasing its teasing strokes on John's erection and eliciting whimpers with each twist of his wrist, Greg moved his free hand its way up John's side stopping when he reached the blonde's nipple. Circling his thumb around the hardened nub, he gave it a pinch, making John groan into the kiss and move closer to him, holding on to his sides lightly.

John moved his hands to the middle of Greg's shirt, wasting no time in unbuttoning it and letting it slip from the detective's shoulders before sliding down his back to the floor. They pulled away for air, their lips still touching while breathing heavily before resuming snogging each other. This time it was more frantic as all the sexual frustration they had been holding back started to let loose. John manage to find a way to flip them again, using the momentum to his advantage as he stripped Greg of his trousers. After pulling Greg's pants off he moved back up placing a kiss to his lover's lips while palming Greg fully erect cock. The feel of hot velvet steel making John moan at the thought of it being inside him soon. Greg threw his head back at the hand stroking his cock with a firm grip, making his vision go momentarily white.

John pulled away, nearly breathless, "I expected you to be nervous,Inspector."

Greg smiled, "I am but, it isn't going to stop me."

John didn't want to hint at his inexperience and, at least for the moment, Greg hadn't seem to figure it out. It wasn't as if John hadn't tried before, but he had backed out both times. It never felt _right_ before…but being here with Greg, John couldn't imagine anything more right in his life. It probably sounded crazy, but he had never felt this much desire to be with someone. Even when John attempted to be fully intimate with Kaylan, he always hesitated at the last moment. It had never felt right and John could never explain it to Kaylan. He still couldn't, but John had given up on trying understand it. After all that was all in the past. Greg was his future.

He had a gorgeous detective below him who was willing and ready. John really hoped his nervousness wouldn't show. He really didn't want to have to admit his inexperience to Greg. His mind started to worry. _What if Greg didn't want to be with a virgin? What if he expected John to know_ things _? What if he asked what positions or moves he preferred?_ John mentally shook his head to clear his wildly spiraling thoughts. He wouldn't think about the negatives that could happen. He would take and enjoy every minute Greg gave him...no matter how long or short that may be.

John moved down Greg's torso, placing open-mouth kisses on every inch of the man's stomach and dipping his tongue into Greg's navel while said man writhed on the bed from the sensations. Placing one last kiss on Greg's hip bone, he trailed lower until his cheek nuzzled Greg's cock. Glancing up at Greg's face through lust-hazed eyes, John licked along the sensitive underside of Greg's shaft eliciting a moaned from the man as his balls were fondled and open-mouthed kisses were placed along his heated length. John's tongue swirled around the sensitive head and licked the drops of precome that glistened on the tip. The detective groaned, moving his hips towards John as he thrusted deep into John's tight, wet mouth.

As he worked Greg's cock in and out of his mouth, deeper and deeper each time, he gazed up to see Greg's face flushed with pleasure. John enjoyed seeing his lover coming undone, knowing he, and he alone, was the one to bring that look of bliss to his face. Not wanting Greg to come too soon, he released Greg's cock with a wet pop and one final lick. Despite wanting to see the man come undone, he desperately needed to feel Greg come undone inside him.

The detective pulled John up to his chest before gently pushing John back on the bed. Using a kiss to distract his lover, Greg pulled down John's trousers from his lean hips. John helped by kicking them off the last few feet until they joined Greg's on the floor. As Greg deepened the kiss, he rubbed John's cock through his pants and cupped his balls, massaging them to earn a moan from his smaller lover.

Greg still was unaware of the fact that John was a virgin. Nothing John had done so far even hinted at the fact that he was inexperienced…though that was soon to be changed. He pulled back from the kiss long enough to catch his breath and ask,"You do have lube, right?"

"Yeah," John replied breathlessly as his dazed eyes focused on the detective's face. Greg grinned as he got off John in search of the needed bottle. He gave a small victory cry as he pulled a bottle out of the top drawer of John's dresser. When he returned to the bed, Greg squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers as John nervously spread his legs open for Greg's view. He placed his hands above his head, grasping the pillow in an attempt to calm his nerves as Greg traced his slick fingers around John's entrance.

The detective placed a soft kiss to his lover's lips, pushing his finger past the right ring of muscle. John groaned into the kiss. Greg had fingered him before in the shower, but this time they would be going all the way. John's wrists were held down by his lover who had trailed kisses down to his nipple. Finding the sensitive nub, he started to suck on it, swirling his tongue around it making John whimper as he started to press back against Greg's finger.

Sensing John's need for more, Greg added a second finger, stretching John's hole with his small scissoring motions to loosen him. He moved them in and out at a slow, teasing pace and inwardly glowed with pride as he watched John lose all inhibitions and moan loudly. John was still very tense and more so than when they first began. Greg paused, releasing his grip on John's wrists, and looked down at his lover, finally seeing the nervousness and slightly strained look in his eyes, "Shouldn't I be the nervous one? After all, this is my first time with a man."

John smiled reassuringly, "Almost couldn't tell."

"Hey now…I never said I hadn't done anal before." Greg said, lightly laughing as he continued pressing kisses along John's neck. "I just haven't had the pleasure to do it with a gorgeous thing like you, Doctor."

He continued thrusting his fingers inside John, increasing the speed and depth slowly until he realized John was still tense and not relaxing enough to fully enjoy the moment. Quietly sighing to himself, he slid his fingers out before getting between John's legs. He leaned in and placed a kiss to John's lips. When he didn't return the kiss with his usual confidence,Greg pulled away until his lips were inches from his lover's. He gazed at John's face and could see the nervousness and anxiety clouding the beautiful blue eyes.

"Before we go too far, please tell me what's the matter?" Greg begged. He assumed it have to with the circumstances that got them here in the first place. John had been battling with guilt for almost two days. He could even be having second thoughts about them, but he found out quickly just how far off the mark he was on both accounts.

"Nothing's the matter." John lied, still not wanting to admit he was a virgin. Greg smiled at John's attempt to skirt the question. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to John's. "I know you're lying. You're nervous more than me. If I didn't know any better I would think this is your first time."

John sputtered, but nothing came out as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Greg moved off of John, "Wait, that's it. This is your first time, isn't it?" Greg asked, surprised.

John closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah…I'm still a virgin."

The shock that John was a virgin was hard for Greg to believe, especially after what they had done last night and in the shower. The detective had automatically assumed he was experienced based on those extremely pleasurable events. Greg had never been with a virgin that was so experienced when it came to oral sex or getting a man off. Greg first time was with a girl who was just as inexperienced and nervous as he had was which made for a very unexceptional night. Greg was determined to make this as unforgettable and pleasurable as possible for John.

John noticed the pause and assumed the worst. Quietly he cleared his throat before tentatively asking, "Greg?"

The detective looked back at John. Seeing the concern and fear of rejection, Greg smiled to reassure his beautiful and exquisite lover, "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just surprised is all. I mean, you're beautiful and sexy. Your mouth is miracle, especially when it's on me, any you're bloody gorgeous! Wait, I said that already, didn't I? You are everything… _everything_ a man could ever want. I just assumed you had...you know."

John blushed at the praise that poured out of Greg. "Well, I never could go that far...I always backed out. After all the times that people try to use me I was afraid. Kaylan was slowly getting me use to the idea with other _activities_ , but we never went past them."

Greg nodded, "That explains why you're so good, unbelievably good actually, at the other things. I wish you had told me sooner 's not something to be ashamed of, John. I'm actually rather flattered you find me desirable and worthy enough to give me your virginity."

"I was worried it make you more nervous and you would have reservations about taking our relationship to this level." John told him. The detective smiled, straddling his younger lover placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "John, you're not the first virgin I have been with, but if I have my way, you will be my last. I cannot possibly begin to explain much me being your first is making every ounce of my being puff with pride and determination to prove that you made the right decision. If you will let me, I will be your first, your last, your only lover. You may not be my first, but I would be the luckiest bastard if you were my last."

The student threaded his hand through Greg's salt and pepper hair smiling, placing his lips to Greg's softly. The kiss was sweet and tender as their lips moved against each other. Greg pulled away smiling, "Do you want me to stop?"

John smirked, "God no, I don't want to stop! Not this time. Especially not after everything you just said."

"Then you're going to have to relax, love." Greg told him.

"I can try. I'm not exactly good at that when it gets this far."

Greg smiled, an idea coming to mind, "You trust me, love? Because I have an idea."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously...**_

 _Greg pulled away smiling, "Do you want me to stop?"_

 _John smirked, "God no, I don't want to stop! Not this time. Especially not after everything you just said."_

 _"Then you're going to have to relax, love." Greg told him._

 _"I can try. I'm not exactly good at that when it gets this far."_

 _Greg smiled, an idea coming to mind, "You trust me, love? Because I have an idea."_

 **oOOo**

John smiled, without hesitation, answering, "Without a doubt."

The detective moaned as John place his soft lips on his as they shared a chaste kiss. Greg pulled away pressing his forehead to his lover's as John hesitantly asked, "What's your idea?"

Greg moved to the edge of the bed and found his shirt on the floor with his tie lying on top of it. He picked it up undoing the knot as John looked at him a bit confused. John didn't think Greg would want to try anything too kinky their first time. Not that John wouldn't be interested in trying new things in the future once he was a bit more experienced.

"What's that for?" John asked, the hint of nervousness still in his voice.

"You can't tell me you've never been blindfold before." Greg said.

John nodded, "Obviously not for something like this."

"It's to help you relax, but it will make you more sensitive to your other senses…your sense of touch especially. It will help you feel more pleasure and hopefully take your mind off your nerves." Greg leaned in putting his hand on John's cheek, "You sure you're up for this? If you're not ready I will understand."

John grinned, "I'm positive. Now…how about we give your trick a try." Greg's face lit up with a wide grin as he watched John sit up. He ran the tie through his fingers before he moved behind him, placing the wider end of the tie around his eyes, asking as he tightened the first knot, "Too tight?"

"No." John responded, his head unconsciously turning towards the sound of Greg's voice.

Greg proceeded to double knot the tie, running his finger under the the material to check to see if there was any give as he worried it would be too tight. He was a bit nervous about the idea of being John's first, but he wasn't about to let it stop him. It was a gift to be able to ease John into sex and he would make sure his young lover felt as much pleasure as he could give. The detective moved closer to John, pressing against him so his chest was to John's back. Greg exposed his young lover's neck gently placing soft kisses to his tender flesh. John let out a soft moan as Greg's hands moved up his sides slowly, feeling the muscles shift and tense beneath his fingers. The feel of his Inspector's callused hands on his soft skin sent electric charges pulsing from the point of contact to every nerve in his body. Feeling more sensitive without his sight, John's breath came in soft pants as Greg explored his sides and abdomen, massaging and caressing with every move of his fingers across flesh. He gasped as Greg's nimble fingers teased his hips and brushed the sparse trail of hair leading from his navel. Unable to hold back, John rested his head on Greg's shoulder and moaned loud and wantonly, causing Greg to pause in his attention to John's sensitive neck as he shivered with pleasure. Seeing John's chest heave with excitement and feeling the small thrusts of his hips into the air, Greg nibbled on his neck before finding his sweet spot and sucking on it. John cried out in pure pleasure as his back arched and his head pressed harder into Greg's shoulder.

Greg moved his hands down between John's spread legs, tracing them along his inner thighs and feeling immensely pleased when those thighs began to tremble with need and want. One hand reached under John's balls, wrapping gently around them and fondled them. John cried out loudly, all inhibitions gone as he spread his legs wider for better access. John could feel Greg's throbbing cock against his back. The size of it pressing into him was impressive and arousing and he turned his head into Greg's neck to better smell his lover's tantalizing scent. He wanted so badly for Greg to be inside him showing the pleasures of being with another, but Greg had only begun his sweet torture. Greg took his other hand and began to stroke John's aching need, forcing whimpers of ecstasy to escape John. With every kiss, fondle, and stroke John's nervousness disappeared as he held onto his lover's upper arms and moved to the strokes.

"Oh god," John moaned softly, "Uhh...more Greg. Please...more."

Greg moved his hand from fondling John's balls and traced his fingertips along the soft skin of his lover's hips until he reached the small of his back. Greg inched away enough so he was able to move his hand down and find the blonde's arsehole. He traced his finger around to see how relaxed his young lover was after his teasing. He was more relaxed than before but not enough.

Greg leaned in, his breath against John's ear, "Now love, let's lay you back so I can prepare that tight hole for my cock."

John whimpered as Greg moved away, hating the loss of Greg's tender touch though the loss of contact didn't last long. After Greg moved beside John, he pushed his lover back on the bed gently, laying beside him. One arm supported him as his other hand rested on John's abdomen while he leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. The blindfold allowed John to enjoy every touch more because he had such trust in his lover and knew he would only feel exquisite pleasure. The sensations that ran through his body with every brush of a fingertip made him crave more of the detective's touch. This is what he's been missing before...this trust, this absolute trust in his partner, his lover. His body couldn't help but relax when all he could do was _feel_.

Greg pulled away from the kiss, stealing a moment to take in the view of his young lover. He reached for the bottle of lube still on the floor and put some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the slick liquid before moving his hand between John's thighs until he felt John's puckered hole. Circling the ring of muscles as he spread the lubricant, John's breath grew increasingly heavier except this time he wasn't tensing up as Greg teased his hole. Greg planted kisses along John's chest earning a soft mewl from him as his body pushed slightly into Greg's prodding finger.

"God, you look gorgeous." Greg moaned, pushing one finger into John's willing entrance. He slowly started to move his one finger inside, pushing further when he heard John moan in his ear.

"Mmm...that's feels so good," John voiced breathlessly.

Greg grinned adding a second finger, thrusting them in John teasingly, making John fist the sheets as Greg hit his bundle of nerves. He let out a strangled cry as he tried to keep his loud moan from escaping. Greg smirk and purposely repeated the motion, forcing his lover to throw his head back in ecstasy. John let out a gasped as Greg started to suck on his nipple. These were all new sensations as he had never went this far with anyone. He had never experienced this much pleasure and he wanted anything, _everything_ Greg would show and give him. The more Greg teased him, the more John was one moment away from outright begging for Greg to take him.

The thrust were weak, but it was enough to make John match Greg's rhythm and he groaned when a third finger was added. The slight discomfort was overpowered by the pleasure that surged through his body. Any nervousness he had before was far from his mind. It only took one hard thrust of Greg's fingers for it no longer to be enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel Greg's cock inside him heightening the pleasure.

"I need you!" John cried out, "Now! Please!"

Greg slowly removed his digits causing John to whimper at the loss as he settled between John's legs, removing the blindfold. John's eyes looked glassy with desire and need as he pulled Greg in for a kiss. Their lips slammed against each other as their tongues met and Greg easily dominated John for control. The kiss quickly became one full of pure lust. Greg pulled away making sure to grab the lube again and squeeze a generous amount on his leaking, throbbing erection. The wait for Greg to fill him felt like forever as Greg pushed up one of John's leg to give him better access. Positioning himself, John moaned as the tip of Greg's cock touched his hole.

John held his breath keeping himself relaxed as Greg leaned in, pressing his forehead to John's. Nothing was said between them as they shared a kiss as Greg pushed his cock past the tight ring of muscle. John groaned into the kiss at the feeling of fullness and discomfort. Greg remained still as he pulled away from the kiss to gaze down at his lover.

"You ok?" Greg asked, concerned.

John threaded his hand through Greg's hair, "I'm fine. I just need time to adjust." Greg nodded his understanding. The two shared another kiss, a more passionate kiss, while he let his young inexperienced lover get use to the fullness of him being inside. When he felt John shift his hips and press against him, he slowly started to pull out before thrusting slowly back inside, moving his hand down to John's outer thigh. He moved his tongue along John's lips silently asking for access, which John happily granted him, allowing Greg to explore his mouth.

Greg slowly increased his speed as he felt John become more comfortable. John wrapped his legs around Greg's waist forcing him to go deeper into John's hot and tight channel. The detective took the hint and started to thrust faster and harder in John, who moaned uncontrollably. John's tight, velvety inner walls surrounding Greg's cock made him want to come then and there, but he didn't want this to end so soon. He wanted to prolong the absolute pleasure as long as he could. Greg nudge his lover's prostate making John cry out, "Ah god, right there! Again!"

Greg wasn't about to deny his lover what he wanted so he repeated the motion making John cry out. "Oh god! Yes! Fuck...uhh!"

Greg started to thrust harder and faster as John's hand moved behind his neck, "I love how hot and hard you feel inside me."

The detective closed his eyes momentarily as he deeply and loudly moaning, "Oh fuck John. I'm barely holding on. Keep talking like that and I'm not going to last much longer."

John smiled up at his love, "Like that, did you?"

"Oh God yes…You are so...unbelievably sexy...right now," Greg huskily said in between his deep thrusts as John cried out as they repeatedly hit his sweet spot of nerves.

"Uh! Don't stop!"

Greg put one hand on the bed holding himself up as he moved his other hand to John's cock. Pre-cum dripped onto his abdomen as Greg started to palm John's hard length in time with his thrusts, making John moan loudly over and over. Greg nudged John's neck aside and started to suck on the newly discovered sensitive spot under John's jaw. John let out a strangled moan as the need to find his release increased. John's breathing turned to heaving pants as he tightened his grip on Greg's neck.

The feeling of Greg's hard cock moving inside him, brushing the bundle of nerves, made him want to prolong the pleasure. He didn't want this moment to end. His whole body surged with a new kind of desire John had never thought possible. Greg snapped his hips with each thrust as he felt John's channel tighten around him further, signaling he was close. Greg increased his speed hitting John's prostate making him groan.

"Oh...God! Greg, I'm so close. Please! I'm about to…"

John felt his body start to shake as his orgasm hit him hard and fast. His whole body seized up, his hole clenching repeatedly around Greg cock as he came, crying out while throwing his head back.

He rode out his orgasm, gripping onto Greg's arms and digging in his nails. Both the pleasured pain of John's nails biting into his skin and the sight of his lover coming undone sent Greg over the edge. He made one last hard thrust before he came, coating John's inner walls with his hot seed. Greg gently fell on top of John, still unable to release the hold he had on John's waist.

John threaded his hand through Greg's hair kissing him softly, "This was better than I expected and could ever hope for."

"That's what I wanted." Greg whispered, smiling.

John winced slightly as he felt Greg pull out and turn away from him for a moment. When he turned back to John he had a wet flannel and proceeded to wipe away the evidence of their activities. When John was clean, Greg put the flannel in the washroom before returning to the bed to lay next to John. The two snuggled close, content in one another's arms as the forgotten movie played in the background as the two slipped into an easy slumber.

oOOo

John's alarm rang as he rolled over, turning it off, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over next to him to see that Greg was just waking up himself. Smiling at the sight of his lover next to him, John curled up to Greg, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning handsome." John said.

Greg smiled, "Morning. How you feeling?"

"Never felt better. A bit sore, but completely worth it." John said straddling the detective, "Last night was wonderful."

Greg pulled John in for a soft chaste, "It was bloody fantastic."

"You want some coffee? I would offer food, but we don't have any." John said getting out of bed. He walked over to his dresser pulling out a clean pair of pants. Greg whistled at the sight of John's naked arse causing the man to laugh and wiggle said arse at his boyfriend.

"Yea, I will get breakfast before I get to Scotland Yard." Greg sat on the bed looking for his clothes. He grabbed his pile of day-old clothes and started to get dressed. He briefly wondered if anyone would notice at work or if he needed to make a quick stop at home first.

John slipped on some pajama bottoms before exiting the room to go make the coffee. Greg smirked at the view of his boyfriend walking away barefoot, without a shirt, and in low-slung bottoms. He still didn't like the idea of John being alone, especially when Madeline returned home. Only god knew what she would do to keep him to herself. He slipped on his shoes before exiting the room. He entered the kitchen and saw John putting the lid on a to-go cup of coffee before pouring himself a cup from the freshly made pot of coffee.

"It's too bad you don't have any food in the house. I am rather curious as to how well you can cook." Greg said.

"Um...you wouldn't want to eat my cooking." John said turning to glance at Greg before admitting, "I can't cook."

Greg nodded, "Let me guess, your father didn't want his son to know how to cook." When John nodded he added sarcastically, "There's a big surprise. You must depend on take away."

"And my flatmate cooking." John admitted.

"How much do you depend on Madeline?" Greg asked, curiously. John paused with his coffee cup midway to his mouth, "Based on recent events, too much."

John grabbed the sugar and placed the container by the to-go cup he had ready for Greg to take to work, "I have no idea how you like your coffee."

"Just sugar. Hopefully this is better than what I have at work." Greg stated with a look of distaste as he thought of the cheap coffee they had at the office. John sat on the counter as he watched Greg finish preparing his coffee. Greg glance up and noticed that John seemed a bit distracted.

"Everything ok, John?" Greg asked, placing the lid back on his sugared coffee.

John nodded, "Yea, just thinking. Nothing important."

Greg nodded, moving over to stand in front John, pressing into him until John spread his thighs to allow Greg to move between them. Feeling Greg's arms wrap around his torso, John smiled as he was pressed closer to Greg until their mouths were inches from one another. Greg sighed, "I hate to go, but I can't be late…even if I am the boss."

As the two started to share a kiss, the door to the flat opened and they both pulled away. Greg moved back, letting John hop off the counter to go see who had arrived. Seeing that it was Madeline wasn't much of a surprise for John as he watched her hang her coat by the door. When she turned around and saw her flatmate, Madeline was taken by surprise.

"John!? I thought you were with your parents!" She said, trying to disguise her eagerness and surprise.

"Came home early." John told her, "You're home a bit early as well. Don't you usually go to Aaron's weekly party?"

"It was boring so I left." She said, walking over to him and giving John a hug.

John awkwardly hugged her back. He couldn't stand to have her near him after knowing what type of person she really is and what she was capable of doing. He hoped she didn't notice his hesitation and awkwardness. She didn't...thankfully. However, as Madeline pulled away she noticed that he smelled different. She knew his scent well and that wasn't it. There was another scent, a cologne or an aftershave that was on him that didn't belong there. _It must be that loathsome Detective_ , she thought. She schooled her features to keep any disgust and anger from showing.

Pulling away, she finally noticed that John was topless. He never went without a shirt around the house. Then she saw his neck. More specifically the red marks below his jaw and by his nipple. She felt her anger begin to boil under the surface at the thought of another person, another _man_ , touching what was hers. Taking a calming breath, she looked up at John again.

"How was your night?" She asked, cheerfully.

"Great!" John replied, enthusiastically, as Greg came out to the den to stand beside John, their sides and arm touching which Madeline did not fail to notice.

She looked at John asking in an almost snarl, "Who's your _friend_?"

John swallowed hard, realizing he needed to play his part for this to all work out, but knowing it only put Greg in more danger. Greg clasped his hand and intertwined their fingers before giving him a gentle squeeze to show his support and remind him that they were in this together. Turning to look at his boyfriend, he smiled a wide grin and spoke to Madeline without his eyes ever leaving Greg's, "This is Greg, the man I've been dating."

She looked between the two and it was obvious they had been intimate more than what she had witnessed that one night through the window. While John's gaze was elsewhere, she let her disgust show momentarily on her face.

 _How dare he touch John! He must have confused John and taken advantage of him. John loves me! John_ needs _me,_ she thought to herself as righteous anger flashed across her face. Greg glanced over out the corner of his eye and saw the flash as it swept over Madeline. He squeezed John's hand twice and shifted his eyes towards Madeline to clue John into her brief facade drop of character.

Knowing that Greg wanted to give Madeline a show to prove that John did not belong to her, John said, "Greg is a Detective Inspector down at Scotland Yard. You caught him just as he was leaving for work…even though he may need to make a quick stop at home for some fresh clothes." The two men laughed as Greg pulled John closer to him, making Madeline momentarily see red.

"Now John, don't give away all our secrets," Greg said as he cupped John's cheek with his free hand and brought their foreheads together.

"I know, love. I just can't help it. I'll see you later, right?" John asked, eagerly. Greg chuckled before kissing John chastely, "Yes, dear."

John laughed and playfully smacked Greg's shoulder, "Don't you dear me!"

"Yes, dear," Greg replied smiling.

As John opened his mouth to reply, Greg pulled him quickly to his chest and covered John's mouth with his, using the gasp John made to allow his tongue to explore his mouth. John moaned and kisses Greg back passionately. When they parted, Madeline had already fled the room, no doubt in anger and disgust.

"Please be safe," John begged Greg in a whisper, "I can't lose you." Greg gave John one last kiss, "You won't. I promise."

"You can't make that promise," John quietly said, fear in his eyes.

Greg leaned forward and kissed his love's forehead as his whispered, "Watch me," before leaving to head to work.

oOOo

"Madeline!" John called out down the hall after he had showered and dressed. She door opened to see him grabbing a jacket and putting it on, "I'm going out for a while to hang out with a friend."

"All right." Madeline said.

John made sure he had his wallet and keys as he left, going outside to the curb to hail a cab. Madeline watched from the window as a cab pulled to the curb. As he got in, John watched as she closed the curtain and move away from the window. John shivered slightly despite being warm. The cabbie cleared his throat before asking where John wanted to go. He told the cabbie the address and immediately they pulled into traffic. The car ride seemed to go on forever as John wondered how this meeting would go.

When the cabbie pulled up to a red brick building, John paid him before stepping out of the cab. He waited a moment for the driver to pull away before he went up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and an older woman stood before him.

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile and a slightly confused look on her face.

John smiled, "I'm here to see Sherlock Holmes."


	14. Chapter 14

John had been told to go upstairs and, as he could hear talking, he knew one voice to be Sherlock's. John knew the other one as well, but hoped he was wrong. The student walked through the open door to the flat and looked over to the fireplace. Sherlock made eye contact with him, smirking, then turned his attention back to the man sitting across from him.

"Looks like my _client_ is here, so you should be going, brother." Sherlock told him.

His brother let out sigh, "Please, do think about it. You know how I hate leg work."

The brunette groaned, "Fine, Mycroft. Right now, I have a case much more important."

Mycroft stood up, grabbing his umbrella and straightening out his suit before turning. He made brief eye contact with John, who thought one of his regular customers at the restaurant he worked at while at Uni was the last person he expected to see while on break. "You're my dear brother's client. I can't say I foresaw that."

"Yes, I must say I wasn't surprised to hear you were his brother." John said, "Now, I imagine you have some important meeting you must attend."

Mycroft nodded, "That I do. I have a feeling I will see you around more. Have a good day, John."

After Mycroft had left, John glanced over at Sherlock, who was still slumped in his chair. John walked over to the other chair Mycroft had vacated, looking into the kitchen, and seeing that the table was covered with things you see in a science laboratory. It looked like Sherlock was working on some kind of experiment, but why would a consulting detective need to experiment with whatever was being studied in there?

"Experiment." Sherlock said. John looked back at the detective, "One that you wouldn't understand."

"I didn't want to know anyways."

"Not even the least bit curious? How boring." Sherlock hummed.

John would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit curious. The man was interesting in a strange kind of way. There was no physical attraction, even if Sherlock did resemble one of John's favorite actors almost exactly with the exception of the hair. The man was just odd in so many ways, yet John felt comfortable around him and trusted him.

"Strangely enough I am, but you probably would go into a long, windy explanation that I wouldn't understand...probably. Science wasn't exactly something I excelled in at school. I set my desk on fire once or twice. Not sure how I manage that." John told him.

John looked around more, spotting the skull on the mantel, and he knew without asking that it was real. Sherlock had a real skull, _how strange?_ John thought, a smile playing his lips.

Sherlock smiled, "I take it she fell for the ruse."

John nodded, walking into the kitchen extremely curious, "She was pretty damn pissed. You sure this plan is going to work?" John asked looking on the counter.

"Yes. This is personal now. He's the biggest threat to the relationship she believes you two have or should have. So, she will do what it takes to eliminate him out of the picture, but in the process she will slip up, letting her sentiment control her actions." Sherlock ranted. "Which is the perfect moment to catch her in the act."

"Right." John opened the microwave and blinked, "You have a jar of eyeballs in the microwave. Why?"

Sherlock smirked, "That's for another experiment. One you won't understand either."

He closed the microwave door shaking his head, "I hate to see what you have in your fridge as something tells me it isn't food."

"Besides your curiosity over what experiments are occurring in my kitchen, you are looking for food. I take it you have nothing at home." Sherlock said. "And yes, you're assumption right, there is no food."

"Don't bother to explain how you know that, but yes, you're right and you have to eat." John said. "No one goes too long without eating."

"Not while I am on a case, it slows me down." Sherlock said standing up, asking, "What time should Lestrade and I come to the flat?"

Sherlock just seem to get odder the more John learned about him. Though it only made John more curious as to what else made Sherlock unique, besides the fact he enjoyed showing off. John had never met anyone like Sherlock before - he was an interesting character to say the least.

"Two, she usually starts drinking around then. I say usually, but something tells me she won't." John replied, his nervousness and anxiety creeping into his voice, "This plan of yours better work."

"I haven't been wrong so far." Sherlock said.

John let out a sigh, Sherlock hadn't been wrong so far, in fact, he had learned more about John than anyone had in a long time, with the exception of Greg. Mary didn't even know everything and there was still things John wasn't about to admit out loud. Hopefully Sherlock hadn't figured anything else out, based on his blog.

"I am going to get something to eat, I'm hungry and today is going to be a long day." John stated, "I will most definitely see you later."

"Angelo's." Sherlock said slipping on his coat and scarf, John looked at him confused, "Restaurant near here. It's five minutes from here so we can walk there."

"You're taking me out to lunch?" John asked, brow cocked, "Why?"

Sherlock smiled, "To talk and, since you are hungry, it's a good place to do just that." He then pulled something out of his pocket, holding it out for John. The student took it, "You will need that. It comes in handy, so I suggest you hold onto it."

"It's Greg's badge. Why do you have it?" John asked.

"I pickpocket him when he's annoying. I have several." Sherlock said, turning and leaving.

John followed Sherlock out after pocketing the badge. Today was going to be interesting without spending the extra time with Sherlock, but he wasn't going to turn down a free offer for lunch and he wanted to know more about the man.

After eating with Sherlock -who ate nothing- John returned to the flat. Madeline was unloading some bags of groceries. She must have gone shopping while he was out. John headed towards his room, hoping to elude her attention. Though, as usual, he had no luck on his side.

"Hey, I went out and got the makings for your favourite dessert." She said with a smile, "I thought we could watch a movie tonight. I got a new one."

That was the last thing John wanted to do, but he couldn't let her know he knew that anything was amiss. John smiled, nodding, "Sure, sounds good. I am going to study for a bit."

"You can do anything and you want to study?" She questioned with a raised brow, "You should relax and do something else..besides dating a man twice your age. I can't see how that would work out."

John held his tongue from saying what he really wanted to say to her. Instead he smiled and replied, "It's working out better than I thought it would. I heard it from Mary too, but I am happy. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Madeline nodded, "Yes, but you two can't have anything in common other than the sexual attraction."

John didn't get to respond as the doorbell rang. He went to his room as Madeline went to answer the door. He tossed his coat onto the bed before heading back to the den just as she called him. He walked into the room looking at her questionly, "What is it?"

"You're boyfriend and a detective are here to see you." She said, concerned. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No." John answered, looking towards the door, going over to them, "Something the matter?"

Greg went to answer but Sherlock interrupted him, "You are connected to three recent murders being the connecting factor in all cases. You, in one way or another, knew the victims. As such, you are our number one suspect."

Madeline dropped her jaw, "Hold it! You are accusing him of murder?!" She shook her head laughing, "You're crazy. He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Greg groaned, "Look, I know it looks like that, but we aren't saying he did it. He is the only connection we have, Mrs. Ackland."

"Well, I don't know who the victims are, but he didn't kill anyone."

Greg pulled his phone out, Sherlock quickly speaking up, "Then that leaves two opinions: he has a stalker or he has an accomplice."

Madeline made eye contact with Sherlock, who saw right through her the facade that had fooled John. The anger she felt was clear as if it was being lit up like a neon sign. Her hands and arms were shaking, which led to her torso shaking slightly to the tension in her entire body.

John shifted uncomfortable as Madeline shook her head in annoyance. John looked towards his flatmate,"Madeline, just relax all right?"

"How can you be relaxed?! They are all but accusing you of murder!"

"They are probably mistaken." John told her before looking at Greg, "Please say this is a mistake."

"We know you already know the last victim, but you also knew the first two. Xavier O'Doyle and Henry Lancaster. Both of which you were close with. We just need to know why they would have been targeted. There's evidence to show someone stalked them."

"I don't know, I didn't even make the connection until now." John told him, "I don't know anything that could help you."

"You haven't seen anyone following you?" Greg asked.

John shook his head, "No. If I knew anything I would tell you. I want to help, but I just…" John stopped.

Madeline left the den going to her room and closing the door. She made sure it was locked before pulling out the case where she stored her gun. She opened the case and pulled out the pearl-handled, twenty-two caliber. She pulled out the clip to make sure it was fully loaded before sliding the magazine back in place. Tonight she was going to make it clear that John belonged with her and just how wrong the detective was.

For John, the hours would go by slowly as he grew more and more anxious and scared not knowing what Madeline's next move would be. It was nerve racking to wait for Madeline's response after that show. She was clearly beyond pissed that John was even involved with Greg, and now they all but accused him of murder. She didn't seem to see through the act, but that wasn't a surprise, her emotions were taking over and getting the best of her. John had no idea exactly what the woman was capable of anymore. If anyone had asked him two months ago if she was capable of murder, he would have answered no.

John decide to get something to snack on a few crisps as he waited in the living room for Greg to text him any details. He was using every ounce of willpower not to show exactly how agitated he was with being forced to wait while his boyfriend potentially was put in harm's way. He let his mind wander momentarily to thoughts of Greg and whether he should text him to check on him. He didn't hear Madeline enter the room and silently creep up behind him until it was too late.

All he felt was a sharp pinch in the side of his neck that causes his hand to attempt to grab whatever was touching him. His hand wrapped around Madeline's wrist and he turned to see her worried face peering down at him from behind his chair.

"Easy, love. You'll be asleep in a few seconds. This is for your own good, my love. Everything I do is for your own good. I love you and will prove to you that you are mine." Madeline cooed at a quickly fading John. He tried to speak, but his thoughts were fuzzy and his tongue heavy.

"Mad-...wha? Why?" John forced out as his vision spun and grew foggy.

"Because I love you and we are meant to be together," she said, her eyes lit with a glint of delusion.

John's eyes grew heavy and he struggled to get his words out, "I don't….love….you….I love….Gre-"

"Don't speak his filthy name to me! He will get what he deserves!" Madeline's face contorted with rage as spit flew from her lips with each stressed word left her mouth.

"Don't…" John attempted to reach up, but his hand fell and his head lolled to the side to rest in the chair. His eyes closed and his breathing evened. Madeline smirked to herself as she knew he would be out for a few hours.

Madeline grabbed her coat along with her phone, heading out to her car. She made sure she had her gun with her. She wasn't about to lose John to a stupid detective that made John feel wanted. John belong to her and her alone, one way or another John would know this truth, even it meant murder. She hadn't gone through all this trouble just to lose him now.

Meanwhile, Greg was at his flat just as nerve racked as John, mostly for his boyfriends safety, unaware of what had already occurred. He had turned the telly on a random channel to pass the time, knowing full well Madeline would make her move soon. As angry as she had been this morning when they accused John of murder, it was only a matter of time. When Greg asked John out on a date five days ago, he never thought he be mixed up like this in his own murder case. He was essentially falling in love with the only lead they had and his own life was at risk.

The doorbell rang and, when Greg went to answer it, he opened the door cautiously though he didn't get to answer once he saw it was Madeline. Next thing he knew, something hard was smashing him in the side of the head. His vision reeled, his head swam, and he fell to the ground clutching his head.

"That wasn't enough? Damn." He heard Madeline say coldly before a second blow made the world turn black.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few hours John came to, groaning, as he started to open his eyes, vision foggy as his body felt weak. It took him a bit of time as he regained feeling in his body to remember why he had been passed out. It hit him at once - Madeline had sedated him and it came to him what had been said. Madeline had confessed to him that she was in love with him. He also remembered admitting he loved Greg, which had upset her. He may have been hazed out at the time, but he remembered her tone of voice. John really did have the worse luck, his flatmate turned out to be someone else, a person hiding a devious past that continued to haunt him.

If the flat was quiet then it meant she probably left soon after drugging him. He wanted to know what she used for it take effect so quickly. John looked around as his vision came back fully. He didn't see her and the only thing John could hear was the fish tank in the living room. So, he was right, she already left. He held onto the armrest of the chair, getting up and supporting himself on it. When he felt he could walk, he searched throughout the flat to be sure she was gone. When he checked her room, he saw the open metal case for her gun, empty.

John's heart started to pound. By now she had probably killed Greg or was holding him hostage, possibly torturing him. His mind went into overdrive at the thought of what all could be happening to Greg. If she had killed Greg, John didn't know what he would do. God, John hoped he was wrong, he had to be wrong, _very_ wrong.

John needed to call Greg to be sure he was fine. He searched through his pockets for his phone, which he found in his back pocket. John searched through his contacts for Greg's number, calling his phone once he had found it. He needed Greg to be safe, but as it kept ringing John knew something was wrong. Greg never let that happen as it was also his work phone.

John held his breath the entire time and when it went to Greg's voicemail, his fears were confirmed. Madeline was already there, otherwise Greg would have answered his phone.

They had agreed that Greg would always answer his phone when they were apart. It was the reason he agreed to this plan to bait Madeline. Many thoughts ran through his head, scared of what he would find, dread at being too late, and terror that he would find Greg dead. The last was his greatest fear. John nearly fell back to the floor at the idea that Greg was already dead. John had no idea how long he had been out, but there was still a chance that Greg was alive. Just because he didn't answer didn't mean he was dead, but since Madeline wasn't here it also meant he was most likely being held by her.

John needed to text Sherlock as he knew he would need his help. He quickly found his number, typing out a simple message. He wasn't going to wait for a response.

 **Greg's flat, now! -JW**

John went out the door, not caring if it was locked, in a hurry to catch a cab. He need to get to Greg - now - before Madeline put a bullet it in head or caused him any harm. He wasn't about let Greg die all because John had a delusional flat mate who seemed to be unbalanced. John hailed a cab and, when one pulled to the curb, he climbed in not letting the driver speak before rambling out the address, showing him Lestrade badge that Sherlock gave him and telling the cabbie to hurry.

It was a good thing Sherlock pickpocket the detective, the extra badge was coming in handy. There was no time to lose as Madeline was unpredictable. As the cab started to Greg's flat, John sat in the back trying to calm his nerves. He was starting to tremble, if they made it out of this alive John wasn't about to let Greg go.

Meanwhile, Madeline leaned against the wall waiting for Greg to regain consciousness. This was different from the others, he had gone too far by being intimate with John - her John. _Why had John allowed himself to be used by this man?_ _John should know better!_ Madeline thought.

She smiled as she heard the detective groan. This was going to be interesting. She doubled checked her weapon and made sure that the magazine was fully loaded.

Greg was head was pounding. He remembered being hit hard, but at the moment he didn't know by what. As he opened his eyes, his vision blurred, looking around to see a figure not too far away. He went to move, but he found he couldn't and he realized he was tied to the chair. Judging by the knots, he wasn't getting out of this without help. The more he became aware of his surroundings and the situation, he realized it was Madeline who had hit him and probably with the butt of her gun. She walked closer as his vision cleared of any fog and blurriness, seeing the detail of the gun in her hand. A pearl-handled handgun, no doubt with a full magazine and the safety off. Sherlock and John needed to come soon.

"Glad you could join me. This would have been no fun otherwise." Madeline chuckled.

"So, I take it we accused the wrong person." Greg said, almost sarcastically, not surprised she took the bait. He half expected it, but this was far from what he envisioned would happen.

She shook her head, "I knew you were a fool, but I didn't think you were that much of an idiot!" She all but yelled, her anger ever so present in her tone and her face.

Greg was taken back, but not scared. This was not the first time this had happened, though this was a first for him being the intended victim, not just a victim by chance. He now fully understood how the victims he saved felt.

"John wouldn't have the heart to even consider taking another life. If you knew him then you would have known better than to accuse him of murder! That's exactly what you were doing." Madeline laughed, "I cannot fathom what John sees in you! You're not even intelligent enough to do your job, you need the help of Sherlock Holmes to solve your cases."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Greg murmured. "If you know so much about Sherlock, then why risk killing me?"

She clenched her fist at the comment, looking away for a brief moment as her anger morphed her face into one of rage. She turned back, nothing but hatred for Greg surging through her. _He doesn't know what he's talking about!_ Madeline thought. Greg pulled at the rope around his wrist, hoping they would loosen, but the knots wouldn't budge.

"I have been assured that he won't be able to interfere." Madeline said, "After all, it took awhile for him to connect it to John."

"Why come after only me? I'm not as big of a threat as Sherlock is to you."

With eyes that flashed with a brief glint of insanity, Madeline shrieked, "Sherlock didn't take advantage of John! You did! All he wants is someone to love him and that's what I was doing." She smirked, "Yet, somehow you made him believe otherwise by _charming_ him."

 _How delusional was she?_ Greg thought. _Just because John depended on her for help because his parents never taught him how to fend for himself, did not mean he loved her._ John was just unfortunate when it came to his luck with the people he had in his life. Most seemed to be ones that ended up harming him, not helping. Greg was probably one of the only ones who wanted to help John besides Mary.

"What the hell gave you that impression?" Greg growled.

"I know for a fact you shagged him last night." Madeline smiled mischievously, "Did you know he was a virgin? I doubt you cared, you just wanted to get laid. So I imagine you tricked him just so you wouldn't feel so alone."

"How delusion are you!? If you had been there you would know that he wanted it. He _chose_ to be with me. I didn't have to do a thing to talk him into it."

"Only because he let his guard down! You took advantage of his weakness for men like you!" She yelled. "He believes you're something special. You're not! You're just another loser like the last bloke who asked him out. So I did the only thing I knew to protect John."

God, Greg hoped those two got here soon. The door opened at that moment and he hoped it was John. To Greg's relief, he looked towards the direction of the door and unconsciously sighed when he saw the blonde enter the dining room. Madeline had turned sharply to the noise, aiming her gun in the direction of the noise. As John entered the room, Madeline paled. She was in shock that John was here to witness her actions.

The sight before John made his heart race and pound nearly out of his chest. Greg was tied to a chair, helpless while she had a gun. Both him and Greg were unarmed, so she had the upperhand. All John had to do was keep her talking until Sherlock got here or the police did, he wasn't sure who be here first. The cold, panicked stare he got from her sent chills down his spine. This was his first time seeing her dark side and he was scared to death that this would end badly.

Madeline swallowed hard against the mounting panic filling her. She didn't want John to see this side of her, protecting him from those who only hurt him or weren't worthy of him. She kept a tight grip on the gun, but with her finger off the trigger as to not accidentally harm John. Greg was looking between them, glad to see John, but where the bloody hell was Sherlock? John needed help to face his flat mate.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She all but screamed, panicked, "You're not supposed to be here! Get out of here!

"I'm not going anywhere, not when you have a loaded gun pointing at people I care about, Madeline. I'm here to stop you from doing something stupid!" John yelled back, "You will regret this choice."

She wasn't going to regret this, John needed to know this had to be done for them to be together. Madeline needed to remind him who truly cared for him.

"I won't! Now you need to go!" She demanded again. "I am doing this to protect you and prove to you I love you."

"Madeline, you don't have to do this." John said, slowly stepping closer.

"It's men like him that are the reason I did this, him and those other losers that weren't worthy of you!" She yelled at John, every feeling and thought she held inside coming to the surface. "You may not be able to see it, but he used you just like the others tried. I am doing this so we can be together! As long he remains alive that can't happen!"

John swallowed hard, "Madeline, we are just friends and we will never be more than that. I have never, and never will, see you as more than a friend."

She shook her head, "He made you believe that! I have been here for you through everything. Yet you ignore what is in front of you. I am willing to give you what you need, but still you go for losers like the detective here and the one that assaulted you."

John's anger was quickly coming out, despite trying to remain calm, he didn't realize she was that delusional until now.

"Just put the damn gun away! This is no way to get what you want," John said, his anger at Madeline threatening Greg showing, "Murder is never the answer."

She chuckled, shaking her head pointing the gun at Greg, "Well, it seems to have gotten your attention. Yet despite everything I told you, you still seem to want to save the detective. He can't do what I do for you."

"He has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me!" John yelled, not hiding his anger, "I know exactly what you are doing!"

"You know we are meant to be together! How in the hell can you not see that?! We've spent the last two years together - sharing everything, being there when the other needed someone!" Madeline shrieked, her hand shaking with the intensity of her emotions, "You love me and need me, whether you know it or not!"

John knew that was ridiculous, he could never love anyone like her, it was more than her simply being a woman. She had committed murder and he could never forgive her for killing people he cared for, whether if be as a friend or not. He couldn't stand the sight of her anymore knowing what he knew now. It took everything he had in him to just pretend that he still cared for her. The woman had betrayed him worse than anyone in his past ever had.

"All you have to do is admit it. You know it's true." Madeline fervently said, the insanity flashing in her eyes again.

John finally snapped, no longer trying to talk some sense into her, momentarily uncaring with any desire to convince her otherwise as he passionately said with so much pent-up emotion, his voice shook, "No it's not, Madeline, and it never will be. Get that through your head. I can't love you! I won't _ever_ love you. My heart belongs completely to another," before unintentionally adding, "I love Greg!"

Madeline hand, which already had a fine tremor due to this exchange, trembled with rage at John's confession. _Why can't he see it?!_ She thought before a realization hit her, _He never will._

John couldn't believe he had confessed his true feelings, and at the worst time possible. There wasn't anything he could do now, Greg heard it and there wasn't a thing he could do to change it. The detective looked shocked at the confession and worried about her next move. If someone didn't take that gun from her soon this would end badly for all of them.

Madeline pointed the gun away from Greg, aiming it at John, her stare cold as she calmly said, "Fine, if I can't have you, no one will."

John's heart raced as he stared down the barrel of her gun, making a quick glance at Greg who looked just as panicked. With both their minds racing, Madeline's shaking hand steadied as she pressed her finger on the trigger.

 _ **Bang**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _All you have to do is admit it. You know it's true." Madeline fervently said, the insanity flashing in her eyes again._

 _John finally snapped, no longer trying to talk some sense into her, momentarily uncaring with any desire to convince her otherwise as he passionately said with so much pent-up emotion, his voice shook, "No it's not, Madeline, and it never will be. Get that through your head. I can't love you! I won't ever love you. My heart belongs completely to another," before unintentionally adding, "I love Greg!"_

 _Madeline hand, which already had a fine tremor due to this exchange, trembled with rage at John's confession._ Why can't he see it?! _She thought before a realization hit her,_ He never will.

 _John couldn't believe he had confessed his true feelings, and at the worst time possible. There wasn't anything he could do now, Greg heard it and there wasn't a thing he could do to change it. The detective looked shocked at the confession and worried about her next move. If someone didn't take that gun from her soon this would end badly for all of them._

 _Madeline pointed the gun away from Greg, aiming it at John, her stare cold as she calmly said, "Fine, if I can't have you, no one will."_

 _John's heart raced as he stared down the barrel of her gun, making a quick glance at Greg who looked just as panicked. With both their minds racing, Madeline's shaking hand steadied as she pressed her finger on the trigger._

oOo

John had felt paralyzed as she had pulled the trigger, though this lasted only briefly before John felt himself suddenly pushed out of the way and into a nearby wall, his shoulder jarred from the momentum as he groaned in pain. Still shocked, he felt something warm against his side and back. He looked in time to see Sherlock moving away. He had been hiding out of sight, recording the conversation. They had arrived at the same time, Sherlock staying behind as John called the police before entering the flat.

Madeline was surprised to see Sherlock as she had figured he had no clue she was behind the murders. The realization came to her: she had been set up, which only made her angrier. As Sherlock rushed towards Madeline, she pointed the gun at him, determined to stop him from further interfering with her plans. Yet Sherlock grabbed the gun, pointing it at the ceiling as a bullet was fired, lodging itself in a cloud of paint dust after she had pulled the trigger.

Madeline kicked Sherlock in the abdomen, pushing him back slightly causing his grip on the gun to loosen, but only slightly. It was not enough for her to be able to possess full control of the gun so she could attempt to kill anyone else. Sherlock manage to trip her, making Madeline fall backwards, temporarily dropping the gun. She grabbed it quickly, managing to fire a shot that missed Sherlock by a few inches. John leaned against the wall, gripping his shoulder that still hurt from the hit he took. But a bruised and jammed shoulder was better than lying dead on the floor.

Sherlock, meanwhile, had managed to get the gun away from Madeline, though he hadn't been able to use Greg's handcuffs on her. She had no way out of the dining room, but she refused to give up. John could have guessed that much knowing her, the woman was stubborn as hell. That was the one thing John was sure of with her - she would be too damn stubborn to realize she had no chance of getting out of this. He suspected if she had her gun, Madeline probably would try to commit suicide.

She stood up looking towards John, Sherlock smirked, "It took you that long to figure out he helped set you up?"

"I was caught off guard." She said, looking to where her weapon lay on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sherlock suggested.

Madeline made an attempt towards her weapon, but Sherlock grabbed her before she could. He slammed on her onto the table making her cry out. Sherlock twisted her arm behind her back before he pinned her to the table and took control of her other arm.

"I told you not to do that." Sherlock said, exasperated and annoyed.

Sherlock pulled out the handcuffs he had taken out of Greg's trench coat and cuffed her wrist. A look of pure contempt for Greg played her face as she looked at him, before she turned her head as much as possible towards Sherlock.

"Vous le regretterez . Laisse-moi!" Madeline yelled in french.

"No, I won't." Sherlock said, before looking at John, "Untie Lestrade."

John nodded, snapping from the state of shock after Sherlock's orders and went over to Greg. He started to untied the rope around Greg's wrists, his hands shaking. It seem to take forever as John finally managed to loosen the rope around Greg's wrists. He then moved to the rope around his chest. John couldn't figure how she got him in the chair. She was small and not as strong as John, which was probably why she sedated him by surprising him.

Greg heart palpitated as the ropes loosened though from his concerned for John and the adrenaline crash. John finished untying the rope and Greg got up, rubbing his wrists. He wasn't sure how long he had been out or how she had managed any of the murders.

They could hear the sirens coming in their direction. Greg idly thought they had taken long enough. Madeline was yelling something in French to John, who knew what she was saying, but wasn't about to translate it for Greg. Sherlock knew as well, but he wasn't about to translate based on the expression playing John's face. John collapsed against the dining room table, his heart still pounding and feeling like it was about to leap out of his chest.

"John?" Greg questioned, concerned.

"I'm fine." John said softly.

Two police officers came into the flat. It was Sergeant Donovan and Anderson, both exasperated at having to deal with Sherlock. Their exasperation turned to concern when they saw Greg rubbing his wrists. "I'm fine." He said, answering his then looked back at John.

"Who's she?" Anderson asked, tilting his head towards Madeline.

"The murderer I was ask to help find." Sherlock said, handing her over to Anderson with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and an aggrieved sigh, "You're welcome."

Sherlock then strode out of the flat as Donovan was ordered to get John to the ambulance waiting outside to be checked out. She lead him out of Greg's flat, the sounds of sirens filled the neighborhood, breaking the silence of the night. Once they walked over to the ambulance, John sat on the empty gurney as the EMT started to ask him questions. The state of shock he was in he made it difficult to pay attention. John let the man check him out just to be sure his shoulder wasn't seriously injured. His shoulder hurt, but the pain would go away, leaving him bruised based on how hard he hit. Though he rather have that than be lying dead on the floor of his boyfriend's flat. The bullet had barely missed him, being lodged in the wall inches from his head.

He watched as Madeline was escorted the police car. She looked over at John with pure contempt as she was being taken away.. The look sent a chill down John's spine, but it no longer scared him with what she could do. She could no longer harm anyone, especially him and Greg. John couldn't help but smile at the relief he felt knowing she would be in jail. It was where she deserved to be after all the lives she ruined.

John sat in the back of the ambulance with the orange blanket wrapped around him, not that it helped much. It just looked plain ugly to him. Greg was being checked out by a paramedic currently while John waited to be able to speak with him. One of the only thoughts going through his head was why had he admitted he loved Greg outloud. Madeline was no longer a threat, but what if that had been too much for Greg. He had just spent most of his break with a wonderful man and setting up his stalker - he was on emotional overload.

"Now, that you're flatmate has been arrested for murder and attempted murder, you will need a new place to live." Sherlock said getting John's attention.

John looked up, surprised to see Sherlock as he hadn't even heard him walk up, "I suppose you have an idea."

Sherlock nodded, "Yes. I have an extra room, so I think it be wise for you to live with me."

John nodded, unsure how to answer, "Sure, sounds good. Why offer?"

"I need an assistant and not many get along with me. You are the opposite and, despite your reservations about me in the beginning, you are curious. You also seem to like the thrill of the chase as you seemed a bit over enthusiastic about helping set her up. Until she pointed the gun at you, you remained, for the most part, in control."

"Yea, I guess so." He said, "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. As I am no longer needed I am going to be going. I presume you remember the address."

John smirked, "It's impossible to forget."

"I suggest you move in as soon as possible before she gets out on bail, though I doubt she will. Even her parents can't get her out of this one." Sherlock said, "Now I need to talk with your former flatmate before I go. I have been informed she had most likely had help."

Sherlock turned up his coat collar and turned to walk away. John had no idea what she would tell Sherlock, but if anyone could get answers, it was him. Even if she didn't answer his questions, he would be able to tell if she was lying or telling the truth.

John smiled, as daft as he was for agreeing to live with Sherlock, it be better than staying at Madeline's until he found a place. Greg walked over, "Do I want to know what you two were talking about?"

John looked to his left towards Greg, "He offered to let me stay with him as he has an extra room and I accepted."

"You are going to be living with Sherlock?" Greg asked, shocked, "You sure you can handle that? He's not...well...I have no idea how to describe him besides rude and childish at times."

"He's a show off, but he isn't _that_ bad." John said chuckling, "An arrogant one at that, but even if he is the most annoying man I know, he's one the best people I have met in a long time."

Most the people who met Sherlock took an instant dislike to the consulting detective. John was the first who didn't, even if he was a bit annoyed when Sherlock first deduced him. John was different so it shouldn't have been a big surprise to how well he took to Sherlock. Yes, the man annoyed him, but Sherlock did that to everybody.

Greg smiled, "Yeah, I can see your reasonings and he did save you, so you do have a point. I'm just glad you're alright. That was a bit of a close call."

John nodded, still a bit shaken up, but smiling at his older lover, "Just a bit. You're ok, right?"

"I'm fine. I'll just have nasty headache for awhile, nothing serious." Greg was glad to see John smiling.

John was waiting to see if Greg was going to bring up what he confessed in front of his stalker in the heat of the moment. He meant every word, but he didn't know if Greg felt the same way. The student swallowed hard, "I am cleared to go and I gave my statement so I probably should find a place to stay for the night. You are probably going to want to be alone."

"You don't have to do that. I was going to check into a hotel. It would be a shame to have that room and bed all to myself...alone." Greg said hopefully. John looked at him, "Really?" His voice filled with trepidation as his face lit up with a renewed sense of hope.

Greg nodded, smiling as he gazed at his young love, "Yes. I would love for you to join me."

John smiled, "I thought you would want some space."

"No, but I do have a question I would love for you to answer. Did you mean what you said to Madeline? You know, just before she shot at you."

John swallowed hard as his heart raced, not knowing if what he said next would be going too fast for Greg. Even if he was sure of his feelings, Greg had been through too many failed relationships to want to rush things. Falling hard for someone was different from admitting you love them after knowing them for five days.

John nodded, "Yes, Greg, I meant what I said. It's hard not to feel any other way, especially after all you have done for me - for us. You've been pretty damn understanding about all of this chaos. Anyone else would have ran and I wouldn't have blamed them or you if that was the case."

"John, I have been through worse than this. This situation was a bit nerve wracking towards to end, but it could have been far worse." Greg took John's hand into his, "These last few days have been a bit crazy, but I have never been happier."

John's eyes lit up as his breath caught and hope bloomed in his chest, "Honest?"

Greg chuckled, nodding. "Honest. I have made plenty of bad choices in my life, but asking you out was one of my better choices. One I will never regret, despite the craziness that has been our relationship so far."

"I didn't see that coming either," John said, "And, for the life of me, I can't understand why you didn't run? You're a detective, Greg. You knew exactly what could have happened. She could have easily killed you before I got there. What made me worth the risk?"

"I never intended to start dating again. I didn't think I would find anyone worth caring for like I do you. I didn't think making someone's night a bit better would lead to this. I am glad it did though. It almost makes me believe there's a higher power at work when I met you as I did." Greg smiled, "I know my mum is going to think I am crazy, that I am rushing things again, especially after she hears about this, but I can't help it."

"Anyone would think we're crazy, and I get it if you don't entirely feel the same way I do, but-." John began before being interrupted.

"Who said I didn't?" Greg asked, raising a brow and taking John by surprise. John's heart palpitated as he opened his mouth to try to speak, yet nothing came out. Greg stepped closer, each step making John's heart this wildly, until Greg was inches from John's chest. He raised his hand to card it through John's short hair before grasping the back of his neck. He leaned forward, bringing their lips closer until their breaths were ghosting across the other's lips and their foreheads were touching. Massaging the back of John's neck with his hand, he placed the other in the small of John's back and pulled him flush against his chest. Taking a breath, Greg whispered across John's lips, "John, in case I haven't made it painfully obvious to you, I am very much, completely, without a doubt, in love you too." The smile that erupted on John's face quickly vanished as their lips met and each poured as much happiness, gratefulness, and love they could Into their kiss - both thankful to be able to finally confess their feelings to the other and know that their relationship was meant to be.


	17. Chapter 17

_John walked along a darken hallway feeling along the wall, stopping when he felt something warm on his hand. He looked at his hand - it was covered in blood. John then looked up from his blood stained hand and saw a light down the hall, revealing a line of bodies on the floor, eyes staring sightlessly. A shadowy figure stood at the end of the darkened hall, its features hidden and its voice a strained, soft whisper.._

" _It's your fault, John." Said the soft voice, "They would all still be alive if you had made the right choice." The bodies started to turn their heads so their dead eyes stared at John, who was gasping in ragged breaths as they reached out one stiff arm towards him._

John jolted awake covered in sweat, his heartbeat racing as he looked around before checking the time. He noted it was almost seven a.m. as he laid on his back to see that Greg was still asleep next to him. John's phone lay useless on the nightstand, shut off to preserve his battery until he was able to retrieve his charger from the flat.

He still couldn't get over all that had happened the previous night. It was almost too much for him to comprehend all at once. Too much happened in such a short amount of time. Madeline, thankfully, was locked up as Mycroft had her transferred somewhere only he knew. Mycroft was able to use his resources to question Madeline. What he discovered was that the person, a man, who helped her did so because of his interest in Sherlock. The level of his interest remained unclear, but what Madeline did reveal was enough to make Mycroft concerned for his brother's safety. John wasn't sure what she said, but he wanted to know.

She had murdered his best friend and nearly killed Greg, not to mention himself. John wanted answers and he knew there was more to this than petty jealousy. John couldn't let it go, despite that she would never be able to hurt him or Greg again. He wouldn't have been here if Kaylan had returned home alive, instead of meeting his fate overseas. John was only able to let the detective in because of Kaylan's death as John would have never met Greg otherwise. Meeting and being involved with Greg also helped him to give others a chance, instead of assuming everyone was out to hurt or use him.

The last few days had made John face things he had chosen not to face for quite some time. He had accepted things for what they were, but if John hadn't met Greg he didn't know how he would have gotten through this time. Greg stirred, turning on his side and rubbing his eyes, groaning as he woke up.

"Good Morning." John said, with a smile as he tried to hide the fact he had a nightmare.

"Doesn't look like it is for you." Greg stated as he stretched, "You had a nightmare."

John chuckled, "I can't hide anything from you, now can I?"

"I'm a detective, of course you can't." Greg said sitting up, leaning against the headboard. "You want to talk about it?"

"No, I had nightmares after the assault attempt and, after awhile, they went away. I will be fine." John told him, "I can talk with my therapist about it."

Greg nodded, "All right, but I'm here if you need to talk before then."

"Any chance we can get breakfast before I go see my parents?" John asked.

"Yes, but why are you going to see your parents?" Greg asked, concern leaking into his voice. "They won't help your state of mind."

Greg was right; they would make it worse if he was to stay and visit, but that wasn't the case this time, "I'm ending the facade Mary and I made them believe. If they can't accept me for what I am, then I don't want them in my life anymore."

Greg nodded, understanding why John felt the need to do this, but still worried as he questioned, "Isn't your grandmother still visiting?"

"Yes, that's why I am doing it now. I'm having Mary meet me there since I figured it would keep things relatively calm. God, I'd hate to see what would happen if I went alone." John told Greg as he leaned over to grab his clothes off the floor before sitting up in bed.

"I would feel better if I went along as well."

"You're welcome to come along, but I don't suggest you walk in with me." John told him.

"I didn't intend to as I know that would make it worse. I've been in a situation almost like this before with my second wife, her parents did nothing but put her down. She cut off contact after she married me and I was there when the argument went down. She blamed me when we split for her choice though, honestly, if I hadn't been there, she would have found a way to blame me." Greg said, "Everything was my fault in that marriage."

"She must have been crazy." John chuckled.

"That's an understatement. That's how I got the flat - she manage to total my car by vandalizing it while we were separated. Since she couldn't pay for the damages as she didn't work, I got the flat in exchange." Greg smiled, "The last time we even saw each other, I swear she tried to run me over."

"Yet you chose to get married again after that?"

Greg nodded, "Yea, I was being stupid…very stupid, but she is in jail now. I only know this because my mum called to inform me as she tried to talk me into divorcing my third wife."

"Is it weird I want to know for what reason?" John asked with a smirk on his face, clearly amused by Greg's recount of his disastrous and unlucky marriages.

"No, she hit her husband as he was leaving a motel after meeting with his boyfriend. He survived and she was charged with attempted manslaughter. She was beyond crazy by that point in her life and it was shortly after that incidence that I filed for divorce from my third wife. It helped I caught her in bed with another man."

"You should just date men, and by 'just men' I mean just me." John said, smiling, "Did you tell me all these memories just to make me feel better?"

"Yes. It's also true, sadly."

John smiled as he put his clothes back on the floor, rejoining Greg on the bed, straddling his hips. John wrapped his arms around Greg's neck, placing his lips against Greg's softly, tenderly. The detective held onto John's hips before pressing the blonde closer to him. He wrapped his arms around John's torso as the kiss deepened. When they both needed air, they pulled away.

"How long before you want to see your parents?" Greg asked.

"Depends what you have in mind?" John said, licking his lips. "I'm up for anything at the moment."

Greg smirked, tightening his grip on John's hips, "That _is_ a very good thing with me."

"You still have to take it slow on the experimenting." John told him.

"I am not talking about going that far… _yet._ " Greg said, kissing him gently. "We have plenty of time and I don't plan on wasting any of it."

The two started kissing passionately, letting their emotions and love for one another come to the surface before Greg pulled away, "What say you and I go take a shower together?"

"Sounds perfect to me." John replied as he got off the bed and headed towards the shower. Greg followed, removing his clothes as he went, letting John get the water ready prior to him joining his young lover. When John stepped into the shower, the detective joined him, closing the shower door before wrapping his arms around his love and bringing them together once again.

oOo

Greg pulled up in front of John's parents' place with John tapping his fingers nervously against his leg. John looked in the rear view mirror and saw Mary pull up behind them. He had called her and, after explaining what occurred the previous night, told her what he wanted to do to end this charade. They both agreed it would not be wise for him to face his parents alone. His family was able to get into his head and cause him such stressed that having someone there with him to hopefully deflect some of their animosity would be a good idea. There was also the issue of John's grandmother being present. John always managed to get into an altercation with her over her old-fashion, sexist, and homophobic ideals before being forced to leave as he knew he would, in the end, walk away rather than say something he would later regret.

John closed the door to the car and turned just as Mary was getting out of her vehicle. She looked rather angry, giving him the impression that something must have happened. John's first thought was his grandmother must have said something to Harry to set her off.

"Something the matter with Harry?" John asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"Yes, she's at my place passed out. After she called me last night, upset and rambling about your parents, I found her drunk at a local pub." Mary told him angrily. "You can guess why she was there. Your parents kicked her out, saying she needed to take care of herself."

"That _is_ a big surprise. Well, at least she's out. My grandmother must have said something to upset her, she is known for having the last, hateful word" John felt bad for leaving Harry alone with his parents and grandma.

"Yes, basically. She's moving in with me,but I need to get her things."

"I'll help before I go." John offered. Mary nodded her thanks.

"Let's get this over with, shall we? I want to be here as little as possible." Mary groaned.

John went inside with Mary, following closely and on alert so he could stop her from doing anything to make the situation worse. His father was in the den with his grandmother - his hand held a tumbler of Scotch despite it being only nine in the morning. John's grandmother had a way of getting on everyone's nerves, including her son's. John took a deep breath for fortitude before he walked into the den.

"John, I was wondering when you come by." His grandmother said smugly. "This must be young Mary, your girlfriend."

Mary held her tongue despite wanting to deck the woman after hearing from Harry what the older woman had put her granddaughter through the previous night. Harry was informed she would better serve her family dead as she had shamed their "illustrious" family name. After that insult, Harry had left in a hurry, walking to the nearest pub, and getting drunk. After the drunk call to her girlfriend asking for a place to stay that night, Mary picked her up and found Harry sitting at the bar, distraught over being forced from her parents' home so suddenly.

John smiled, "Yes, I told mum I would stop by while you were still visiting." John said. "I would have been here yesterday, but unfortunately something occurred to delay that visit until today."

"You could have taken the time to dressed better, John." His mother said, coming in. "You look like you slept in those clothes."

"Kiarra, what do you expect? He's in Uni. He was probably up late studying." John's grandmother said with a false, placating tone before adding, "Though I can't understand why anyone would want to be a doctor. I think he's wasting his time."

"Grandma, you don't have to remind me. Father does that now." John nearly growled.

Mary took his hand, squeezing it as he became tense and let his anger show. It was impossible to control his emotions around his grandma. She had a way of pushing his buttons and it never cease to amaze him at how cold she could be. A year ago her third husband died of a heart attack though John wondered if the constant negativity and ruthlessness she showed to him on a daily basis had more to do with causing it than his health problems. She had showed no emotion afterwards and acted as though it was a payday for her. After all, she had married a rich man in poor health.

"I'm sure. You have turned out to be quite the disappointment." She sipped at the whiskey in her hand, "Though you seem to be making up for it now. I hope to hear wedding bells soon. You know it's never too soon."

Mary smiled, smugly, "Actually you won't. John and I have decide we don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"John, what did you do?" Mrs. Watson asked, implying it was his fault. "She's perfect! I know she works, but I'm sure after you two have kids she'll stay at home."

"It wasn't your son!" Mary said with a raised voice to cut Mrs. Watson's tirade off before she could continue or before John could respond, "He's an amazing friend and, if I was interested in men, he would be my first pick in a husband. You haven't notice, but I am attracted to women. In fact, I'm already in love with one that brings me more joy in one morning than you probably have experienced in the last five years of your marriage. I'm happy - something you three wouldn't understand at this moment."

Grandma Watson shook her head in disgust at her daughter-in-law, "Of course, you pick one of _those_! You're trying to make John be _attracted_ to women, not have someone brainwash him more. I want to know who the bloody hell gave him the idea that it's ok to be with another man?!"

"Oh would you please shut up!" Mary yelled, turning towards John's grandmother, "Look, I don't care if you insult Mrs. Denial here or Mr. Two-Face over there. You don't,however, insult the only two people in your family who are actually decent people! They're your own grandchildren for god's sake! I don't know what got up your arse, but you need to let it go and move on!"

"I would have expected your parents to raise you better," John's grandmother said with a sneer, "You're no better than John. I'm sure you sleep around like he does."

"Not all gay men shack up with anyone who gives them the time of day." Mary told her. "Especially John, but you wouldn't know that since you are incapable of feeling any sort of emotion other than disgust and vanity! You certainly don't care for your granddaughter!"

John stood still during this entire exchange, choosing to keep his mouth shut as Mary was doing fine on her own. If he happened to gain satisfaction from seeing his parents and grandmother be shocked by Mary's speech as she wasn't afraid to stand up to both the woman and his parents…well that was his own problem. John also didn't care knowing this would make any future visits with his family difficult, but, after today, those visits would be his choice as to when or if they occurred.

"Harriet does nothing but drink and talk about being an independant woman. She should be more concerned about marriage."

John shook his head, speaking before Mary could, "Get over your old-fashioned ways all because you were wronged in the past by a man. You aren't the first to be taken advantage of and knocked up by a man. Harry is seventeen and has a chance at being something amazing…unlike your son or my mother."

Grandma Watson sneered, "How much do you know about that?"

"Enough to know the man that really got you pregnant was married. You didn't want anyone to know the truth because of your shame, though Father has disappointed you in that he turned out to be just like his father." John smiled, slyly, "Of course, I turned out like your ex-husband so, for you, I'm not sure who's the greater disappointment."

"John!" His father yelled, appalled.

"Do me a favour and shut up!" John yelled at him. "I don't care what you think and I quit caring years ago."

John's mother let out sigh, saying, "You shouldn't speak to your father in that manner or tone of voice."

"What do you expect from a disrespectful son?" Grandma Watson shook her head as she looked towards her son, "Hamish, you should have had a child with your first wife. She would have been a better mother. Kiarra, here, has only brought shame to our family name, much like your two children. I told you to marry someone with a more respectable family, but you didn't heed my advice."

John's father gulped down the rest of his drink, letting his anger show before smiling fakely, "My apologies, mother."

John's mother didn't even attempt to defend herself and this was the only time John felt bad for her. His mother always had a low self-esteem, probably stemmed from childhood, and her parents married her off at the same age Harry currently was. She married a cold man whose wife had died four months earlier. John had been born into a family who was twisted and he had somehow grown up to be better than all of them combined.

John groaned, looking at his grandmother, "How about you stop blaming others for how Harry and I turned out. Your son didn't help by being a workaholic father who would rather be at work or shagging his secretary. You tried to cover up the fact that your only child was conceived out of wedlock. I say the results speak for themselves."

"You are exactly like that bastard!" His grandmother yelled, referring to her ex-husband, "I regret the day I ever chose him to be my son's father."

"He regretted the day he met you." John told her, "There's no reason for me or Mary to stay here a moment longer. I hear you threw Harry out of the house last night."

"It's Harriet and yes, I have had enough of her disrespecting me and your mother." Mr. Watson growled, "I don't ever expect you two to show your faces here again!"

"No worries there, Father. The only reason I kept coming back is no longer living here and Harry would rather be homeless than live here."

"I suggest you take your sister's things. Your mother already packed her belongings." His father told him.

Mary headed upstairs and John followed after her to help get Harry's stuff to the car. Neither Harry or John possessed much since their parents never gave them anything of sentimental value. After grabbing the three boxes from his sister's room and loading them into Mary's car, John turned around to see his father walking towards him. John removed the house key from his key ring as Greg was helping Mary close the back hatch when John's father spotted the Inspector.

"You thought you needed to bring Inspector Lestrade to help?" Mr. Watson asked, sarcastically.

John looked up, his father wasn't one to pay attention to crime stories in the paper. He only read the business section - how would he know of Greg? His father only remembered name of clients. Greg looked up when he heard the man's voice, exclaiming, "You have _got_ to be kidding me?!"

John looked at Greg, while Mr. Watson looked more surprised, "How the hell do you know my son?"

Greg smirked, answering, "I'm his boyfriend."

"Which ex-wife did he represent?" John asked, flatly.

"My last one. He's the man she was shagging while we were married. She worked for him and probably still does." Greg said, "I was hoping the last name was just coincidence."

John handed his father the key to the house as Greg got in his car and waited for John. Mary had already left, not wanting to spend another minute here as she had Harry waiting for her. Not another word was spoken as John went to the passenger seat of the car. He was glad to be done with his family, though he had no doubt his mother was heartbroken at losing her only two children in a twenty-four hours timespan. She had only brought it on herself by treating them as if they needed to be changed. She let her husband define who she was, as well as her mother-in-law.

John smiled to himself. He had ended another chapter in his life and now could move forward to find true happiness.

"Since my flat a crime scene, how about we get you moved out of Madeline's today?"

John looked at Greg, "You sure?"

"Yea. The sooner you are out of there the better. I don't have to work and I have a friend who can help."

John nodded, "All right. It's better than waiting. She won't get out on bail?"

"She committed three homicides and has two accounts of attempted murder against her - she's not getting out. Her parents can do all they want, but she's in deep trouble." Greg said, "Once this is all done, you will feel better."

"First step is moving out of that place, but what about her partner?" John asked, concerned.

"I doubt the partner will come after you. It's unlikely the partner was interested in you. They were more interested in Sherlock."

"Still bothers me," John muttered with concern.

John couldn't wait for this to be over, but there would still be a trial. As such, it would be a few months before he could truly put this behind him. For now, he needed to focus on moving forward and putting his life back together. Everything he thought he knew had been turned upside down and torn apart. He did, however, know this: there were four people in the world he could without a doubt trust and they were Greg, Harry, Mary, and Sherlock.


End file.
